


Marvel One Shots

by Xoxo_Sadie21



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Marvel Universe, Multi, Reader inserts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 55,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoxo_Sadie21/pseuds/Xoxo_Sadie21
Summary: P.s. This is Andrew Garfield Peter, just so you know.





	1. Pillow Talk(Bucky Barnes x Reader)

The bed that you laid on was one of a kind. You knew it would only bring you back to those days, the days of yelling and arguing, and crying, the days of laughing and smiling and even the days of making love to each other. It was your paradise.

But it was also your war zone.

You pulled the pillow to cover your face as Bucky stood on the other side of the bed, his eyes narrowed as he looked down at you.

"Are you even listening to me, (y/n)?"

You grumbled and threw the pillow off of you. You sat up, your back resting on the bed board behind you and you crossed your arms over your chest. "Yes, Buck. I've been listening to you ramble on for the past twenty minutes now."

"Are you trying to be funny? 'Cause it's not funny." He, too, crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why would it be? Bucky, why are we even having this conversation? I'm coming with you on this mission whether you like it or not." You jumped up from the bed angrily, now standing toe-to-toe with your boyfriend.

"No. You're not." He hissed out, equally angrily.

"Yes. I. Am." It was heated. The room became thick with tension as you both stood there with rage.

It was Bucky who had started it as he pushed you roughly back onto the bed, your knees buckled and you landed on the soft cushion. He brought his lips hungrily down to yours and you wrapped your legs around his hips, your hands tangled in his brown locks. You moaned as his tongue took over the inside of your mouth. The heat between your legs making the moment seem unrealistic and hot.

Bucky's hands roamed around your thighs, gripping them as his lips were now leaving angry yet loving kisses to your neck.

"Bucky..." You gasped as his hands grabbed one of your boobs. You moaned again and this time you grabbed his face and forcefully brought his lips back to yours. He broke apart and started to undress you hastily. His hands working miracles as he touched your soft spots.

"I'm going on that mission..." You whispered out huskily, your thighs squeezing together, your fingers reaching for his belt buckle.

He only grunted in response and you knew right then that that was his answer. You were going.

***

It was one of those days where you and Bucky had some time off, surprisingly. You were tangled up in the bed sheets, the two of you laying comfortably next to each other with your head on his bare chest. You listened as he breathed in and out, the beat of his heart calming you. He traced patterns on your bare shoulder, and you hummed contently.

"We needed this." Bucky quietly spoke.

You chuckled. "Most definitely," You paused. "I think we could use more of these lazy days... Don't you think?"

"Hmm. I like this." He hummed back brushing a strand of your hair behind your ear, and pressing a chaste kiss to your temple.

You only snuggled deeper into him, relinquishing moments like these. You never usually had time off like this and it was only a matter of seconds before FRIDAY would inform you two of another mission. It was inevitable.

"I love you." You whispered with a faint smile forming on your face.

You felt Bucky freeze under you and you realized that you had said that aloud. You had never said it before and it was the first time in the relationship for someone to say anything. And it had to be you.

"Shit. Ah, Bucky, I'm sorry--"

"I love you too."

You smiled brighter and looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yes." He pressed a soft kiss to your lips and you smiled even more, if that was possible.

You had only been together for about six months and you would've never thought you would be the one to say those three little words first. But yet you were happy that you did because you didn't get the rejection you thought you would get.

"I love you more."

***

Bucky kissed the back of your neck, the water from the shower making this moment heated and intense. You were both in need of a shower and that's what you got.

You turned around and wrapped your arms around Bucky, the feeling of his manhood pressing against you. You moaned and he grabbed your face, kissing you deeper.

You pulled apart and chuckled. "We're going to waste all of the hot water..."

Bucky kissed your jawline, leaving you panting. "Then let's waste it." He brought your lips back to his and grabbed your behind, pulling you against him harder. You gasped at his actions and giggled against his lips. He only grunted in response and moaned once you grabbed his behind as well.

And damn damn diggity damn was that wonderful.

"Babe, c'mon." You murmured as you pulled apart once more. Bucky pulled one of his puppy dog looks as his bottom lips jutted out in a pout. He knew you couldn't resist that look.

"Five more minutes?" He tried to bring you in again but you pulled back, a smirk on your lips.

"Ah ah ah, Mr. Barnes," You brushed his hair from his face fondly, admiring him for a second. "That's foul play. You're not playing fair." You kissed his nose and turned around to turn off the water.

"I think it'd be better to have some cushion... Like a bed..." You whispered out turning to look at Bucky's eyes brighten. He nodded eagerly and you wanted to roll your eyes and scoff but instead you open the shower doors and grabbed the towel. You looked up at him and outstretched your hand. "C'mon, Soldier. What are you waiting for?" A smirk was plastered on your lips.

Bucky took the towel and wrapped it around you as you both stepped out and then stepped in between the towel, wrapping it around the both of you. It didn't cover a lot but you didn't care.

He brought his lips to yours and bit your bottom lip, knowing that it was one of your weaknesses. You hummed and your eyes rolled to the back of your head.

"Buck," you panted. "B-bed... Now."

"Yes ma'am."

***

"Bucky--s-stop!" You laughed aloud as his hands invaded your stomach, tickling you to no end. You thrashed around as he loomed over you, his hair falling down to frame his angelic face. "C-can't breathe!"

You gasped as he stopped and smiled fondly down at you. You sighed and laid still looking up at him with a little exasperated grin.

"You are cruel, Barnes. Just plain cruel and rude."

He feigned hurt and clutched his chest in a mocking way. "How dare you?" He gasped and pinned your arms above your head, making sure to keep your legs pinned down as well as he straddled you. "You love me and you know it." He grinned childishly.

He started poking your sides, and you giggled out again. Your chest was heaving up and down as he tickled you not stopping until you gave in.

"Say you love me." He ordered softly.

You shook your head. "No. Never."

He poked you again. "(Y/n), say it."

You stopped breathing as he bit his lip, watching you with loving blue eyes. With your hands still pinned above your head, you let out a shaky breath.

"I love you, James Buchanan Barnes." You said. "Always and forever."

***

You buried your head deep into the blankets, letting out uncontrollable sobs. Your heart felt like it was breaking into millions of pieces and all you wanted to do was lay here in the dark and never wake up.

You sniffled and clutched at the bed sheets, letting out an angry cry. Your chest wracked with sobs until you couldn't cry anymore. All you could do was sit there and let your mind remind you of the horrible memories you tried to forget.

The door creaked open and you sat up immediately, sniffling as the lights were turned on. You saw your boyfriend watching you sadly and then the tears came back.

He titled his head and with saddened blue eyes he walked over to you, bringing you into his lap. He rubbed your back soothingly and whispered calming words into your ear.

"It's okay, (y/n). I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" You croaked out.

He lifted your chin up with his hand so you could look at him and with a small peck to the lips, he whispered, "I'm promise."


	2. The Water Runs Through It(Peter Parker X Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s. This is Andrew Garfield Peter, just so you know.

"Miss, (y/l/n), you're tardy," Your teacher sighed. "Again."

"Sorry, Miss Ritter. Won't happen again." You scurried your way over to your desk and threw your backpack on top of it.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She replied.

The class began to start back up and you could feel yourself getting bored already.

Why did you have to go to school? You were a freaking Avenger for crying out loud! But, of course, nobody except the Avengers knew that because no one knew you by your heroic name. You wore a suit and a mask, how could anybody possibly  figure that out? Sometimes you wished you were a normal person but then you remember that you were a hero, and it was better than being normal.

You took out your cellphone already seeing a text from Steve. You smiled down at it but as you caught your reflection in the screen of your phone your eyes grew wide.

You immediately threw your hand up to your face and wiped off all the dirt and shook some of the leaves out of your hair.

Damn, you must've looked stupid walking into class like that.

You looked back down at the text and smiled once more. Steve was always so protected over you but you didn't mind it, he was like your older brother, though you never had one.

_Good job on that mission. We_ _'re_ _all proud of you. Have fun at school. Be safe and don't get into any trouble.  -Steve_

You rolled your eyes at his text and got ready to type your reply when your teacher stopped writing on the board to turn to you with squinting and judgmental eyes.

"I'm sorry, (y/n), am I that boring that you feel the need to be on your phone and not listen to me?"

Everyone's eyes were on you and you stared timidly up at the teacher. "No, sorry." Your voice was small compared to when you working with the Avengers, because when you were with them you could speak your mind and have no trouble with it.

After the teacher went back to teaching and no longer were there student's eyes on you, you texted Steve really quick.

_Thank you! And oh god you know I hate school. Don't worry, I won't get into any trouble. Make sure to feed Lola for me? I'll see you at four-thirty._

As you pressed the send button, asking Steve to feed your cat, you could feel someone's gaze on you. You slipped your phone into your pocket and slouched back into your chair, setting your backpack on the floor by your feet.

You looked up and in the corner of your eye, the person was still looking at you. You blushed knowing that it was Peter Parker, one of your classmates, the one you had a  _huge_ crush on.

With all your will, you turned your head slightly to see him watching you and to watch him turn his head away immediately with a blush forming on his cheeks.

Why was he blushing? Did he like you as well?

If only the powers you possessed were to read minds but instead they were hydrokinesis and empathy. You were getting the hang of your powers, only finding out you had them just months before exceeding to your recruitment by Steve Rogers himself and Nick Fury. 

Once the bell rang for the end of the day, you scurried your way out of the double doors of your school and breathed out in relief, knowing that it was time to go back home to the tower and see your friends and teammates.

Making your way to your motorcycle, you paused feeling a change in atmosphere. As you snapped your head in the direction of where you felt the change, your eyes made contact with Peter and you blushed furiously.

You waved and watched as it took him awhile to wave back at you, a shocked looked on his face.

 _Is she...waving at me? Oh God, she is! She is... Okay, Peter wave back! Wave back, you idiot!_ From your marcel curled hair, to the bright vampirish red lips you were a mystery all alone and he was willing to uncover you.

***

You walked up to the Avenger's Tower and stopped at the entrance and doubled doors. You slipped out your ID and scanned it, giving you access to go inside.

Once inside and to the necessary floor, you were bombarded with the smell of brownies. You made your way over to the living room and threw your backpack on the couch, making a mental note to do your homework later on after training practice with Natasha and Bucky.

With your tight schedule, you were lucky enough to have time to actually do your homework.

"Hey, sweetie. How was school?" Pepper asked as she walked into the living room where you were. She gave you a tight hug and a small kiss to your cheek.

"It was boring, as always."

You could sense that she was in a very good mood so that brightened your night. You smiled and walked behind her as she walked into the kitchen. The smell of brownies becoming stronger as you neared.

"Tony, what in the world are you doing?" Pepper gasped as she ran over to Tony who was frantically trying to put out a fire by the oven. Your eyes went wide and you ran over; you raised your hands as water emerged from your palms. The fire went out and you quirked and eyebrow at Tony who wore a horrifying look.

"That was a lot scarier a minute ago."

"What the hell were you trying to do? Catch the house on fire?" You asked with a snicker.

"Making brownies..." He pouted seeing the disappointing look on Pepper's face. "You have to trust me to at least cook, Pep."

"Kind of don't."

You chuckled, "You really can't blame her, Tony. I mean if I wasn't here this whole building would be up in flames."

***

It was another long day at school and you were just waiting for the after school bell to ring to signal your release. Once it did you made your way past everyone but then remembered you had to go back to your locker to retrieve your motorcycle  helmet.

On your way there though, you heard a conversation and you could hear Peter speaking.

"Is that understood?" A different man who had whitening grayish hair and wore glasses asked, standing in front of Peter.

"Yeah." Peter sighed.

His back was to you so he couldn't see you standing there, but the older man did and you wanted to turn around and hide but you were already in the crossfire. You had been caught.

You blushed slightly at the attention.

He nodded his head towards you and then looked at Peter. "She looks familiar."

Your brows furrowed.  _I do?_

At this, Peter turned around to see you standing there by your locker, your hand halfway through it.

Your eyes went wide as you could feel so much emotions emitting from him. There was a mixture of shock, embarrassment and shyness. You felt it all.

The older man mumbled something to him as Peter turned back to face him. And then he looked back at you with a slight smirk on his lips.

"He's got you on his computer," the man said as Peter shook his head trying to get him to stop. "I'm his probation officer." He said something to Peter before walking away.

Peter turned to look at you and you blushed at the older man's comment. You felt small now as Peter made his way over to you quietly. He smiled nervously and you could feel his rising emotions.

"He's a character. That's my uncle. He uh, he's a pathological liar. He thought you were someone else." Peter rambled on nervously.

You decided to mess with him. "Oh, man, you don't have me on your computer?" You feigned hurt and smiled a little as you took your hand out of the locker to lay it by your side with your helmet in hand.

He froze for a second but then regained composure. "Well, yeah, I mean... I took a photo of the cheer team and you're in the cheer team."

You nodded with a small smirk. "Right."

"So, he must've seen--I was touching up stuff..." He paused as he watched you tuck a loose strand of your hair behind your ear and you nodded again, somehow entranced with his words.

"Touching up stuff?"

"C'mon." He laughed, a small blush forming on his cheeks. "I was... I'm not gonna answer that."

"Why?" You giggled and shuffled on your feet, swaying from side to side as you assumed that this was what Tony called 'flirting.' "Maybe, you can... Show me... Sometime?"

You hoped this would get his attention and maybe you could just get to know him better.

His smile widened and he nodded a bit too eagerly back at you. "Y-yeah. I mean... Of course. I don't have anything better to do."

Your heart started to race faster in your chest at his words. You felt his emotions and he was now way too excited that it made you excited.

"You really are something, Parker."


	3. Something About Elevators(Steve Rogers X Reader)

"Captain." You greeted, as you both made your way to the elevator. You knew what was going to happen, and it was only matter of time. You didn't mind it either because it was what you looked forward to everyday.

"Lieutenant." Steve greeted back as his arm brushed against your thigh.

You shudder and stood waiting for the elevator doors to open. You were both so fidgety, waiting for those doors to open and close. When they opened, he let you in first and then followed behind you. You stood in the corner of the elevator and waited for the doors to close.

Steve stood by you and your heart started to pound erratically in your chest that when the doors closed, all you could do was stand there for a moment.

You opened your mouth to say something but Steve shoved himself in front of you, his mouth working wonders on your neck. You panted and reached for the button to stall the elevator. FRIDAY knew it was the drill for whenever you two were in here. The elevator stopped and you breathed out once before undoing his belt buckle. He sucked in a huge breath of air before attacking your collar bone with hungry kisses.

"How was that last mission?" You panted as you finally got his belt buckle undone.

"Too long." He breathed out, ripping off your white t-shirt with his hands.

 _Damn._ You thought.  _He really puts the name Captain America to use_.

"God, I've missed you." He sucked on your neck, then reached for your lips.

You grinned against his own lips and felt him grunt as you reached for the hem of his shirt, sliding it off with ease. You grabbed his muscles on his arms and he lifted you up, you both half naked.

"Ooh, this is so wrong..." You murmured as he groped your ass. "But it feels so good."

***

"Focus, (y/n)!" Natasha barked out as she lunged for you. You side stepped and she tumbled to the floor.

"I am." You narrowed your eyes down at her, then pulled her up by her outstretched hand. "Sorry, I've just been really out of it lately."

You both stopped and Natasha gave you a squinting eyed look, before dragging herself over and off the wrestling mat. She picked up two water bottles and threw one to you, you caught it with ease.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She pressed as she chugged most of the water down. She sat it back down and walked back over to you with a small towel in her hands.

Your cheeks heated up a bit at her question. Remembering everything that had just happened only yesterday. You tried to cough and clear the tension away because of the suspicious look she was giving you.

"Oh, heh. Nah I think I'm good. Thank you, though."

She was about to open her mouth to ask you what was wrong when you chugged back the water and walked off the mat. Your face flushing a crimson you were sure she would see the change in mood.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Same time?"

Natasha watched you walk away, and she nodded. "Y-yeah. Tomorrow."

***

"Something about elevators... I swear." Steve grinned as you both got dressed, your clothes strewn across the floor of the elevator you both were in.

You blushed. "You can say that again." You looked over at Steve, a slight twinkle in his eyes as he watched you zip up your boots. "What?"

"Nothing." He grinned. "You just... Uh... You just make me happy."

Your breath caught in your throat and you stood back up, throwing your leather jacket over you. You blushed even more when he took that impossible step closer to you. He wrapped his arms around you and leaned in to kiss you.

You kissed him back not knowing that the elevator was now moving and when it opened you both jumped apart. At the other end, Tony along with Clint stood there with half eaten sandwiches in their hands.

Clint slowly turned to Tony, his mouth slightly open. "I knew it! Haha, Stark. Pay up, my man!" 


	4. I'm Sorry(Natasha Romanoff X Reader)

"Do you have eyes on the target, Romanoff?" Came Fury's voice through the comm that was in Natasha's ear.

Natasha situated herself on top of the roof, her sniper rifle cocked and loaded. The cool breeze ruffled her short red hair and she took aim, only stopping for a few seconds to see that you were laying on the ground, blood pouring from your shoulder.

"No, Sir, but I think the target has eyes on me." She replied as her breath hitched.

Instantly Natasha cocked the gun again in her hands and took a careful aim. She took in your sleek black futuristic cat suit that blended with the backdrop of night. Your snake bites bracelets looked ominous in the moonlight, but you didn't move a muscle.

"Go ahead, Romanoff," You replied with a scratchy and hoarse voice. "Pull the damn trigger. You'll be doing me a favor."

The redhead paused, her finger hesitating on the trigger of her rifle. She looked at you with wide eyes and sucked in a harsh breath. She knew she should've just killed you by then but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew you were unable to move and all that ran in her head was that she wanted to help you, she didn't want to kill you.

Which was weird for Natasha because she was trained to kill countless of times but when it came to you; something stopped her. It was annoying.

Natasha huffed and removed her finger from the trigger. She reached up to touch the comm and sighed. "I can't, Nick."

"What do you mean you can't? Romanoff, pull that damn trigger." Nick's voice rang through the comm, he sounded slightly annoyed with her response to not kill you.

Natasha pulled out the comm in her ear and smashed it to the ground. She walked her way off of the roof and made her way towards you. You instantly scooted back as far as you could, your breathing quickening at her approach.

"Don't worry, (y/l/n). I'm not going to hurt you."

"Bullshit. I know what your kind does..." You hissed out as she took careful steps towards you, the gun tucked and strapped safely behind her back.

"My kind? Is that supposed to be racist?" Natasha growled out then bent down to help you. "Stop moving and let me help you, damnit."

You gave up all together and sighed as she slid her arms under your legs and lifted you up. You hesitantly wrapped your arms around her shoulders and steadied yourself.

"Well, this is awkward." You breathed out as she carried you away to the Quinjet. "Where are you taking me, Romanoff? Your secret lair?" You snickered.

"No, debriefing." She casually responded. "Nick doesn't seem to trust you ever since he found out you were a double agent and were working for Hydra--"

"That was five years ago--I'm not working for them anymore..."

"Well, you're gonna have to tell Fury that yourself." She said as she clutched into your fragile and bleeding form.

You felt tiny in her arms and a little embarrassed because you had yet to push your feelings away for her. You knew it wouldn't happen, but it was Natasha freaking Romanoff, who doesn't like her?

You sighed. "Alright, agent. Take me to your leader."

***

"Don't lie to me, (y/n). I know you better than anyone here."

"Apparently not if you still think I'm working for Hydra."

Fury slammed his hands down on the table in front of you and you cringed. He looked pissed off but you knew better, this was just his way of getting you to crack. You wouldn't because you didn't need to; you weren't working for Hydra anymore since you had escaped with the help of a dear friend named the winter soldier.

Fury remained quiet as he watched you with judgmental brown eyes--well eye considering that the other one was patched up and hidden by an eye-patch. 

"Look, Fury, if you don't trust me just ask Barnes... I'm sure he'll tell you the truth. Assuming he still remembers." You replied casually as you leaned back into the seat, the cuffs scraping against your wrists.

He rose and eyebrow, "How do you--?"

"I can see through things, remember?" You laughed. "And I can hear everyone on the other side of that mirror. And no I'm not a witch, Tony." You could read minds also so when you looked straight ahead you saw just about every Avenger on the other side of that mirror.

"Although, I've been called worse." You added with a slight smirk as you can see the same look Natasha was giving you. Of course she knew of what you could do, you used to work with her back in the day.

"Listen Nick," You clicked your tongue. "How's 'bout you let me go and ya'll can be on your marry way?"

Nick grunted with distaste. "I don't think so, agent. Not until you come clean."

"I'm telling you the truth, Eye-patch."

He glared at you. "Don't call me that."

"Why? Does it make you feel uncomfortable?" You snickered.

"Matter of fact, yes, it does." He stood from his seat and left, and a few seconds later Natasha walked in with a smirk across her lips.

"(Y/l/n)," She greeted as she took a seat in front of you where only seconds ago sat Nick. "You wanna tell me why you were at a Hydra base last night?"

She came off intimidating but you saw right through it. You knew Natasha possibly better than anyone else in this whole world. You could see the way her thighs clenched underneath the table, you could see sweat falling from her forehead and you could hear her breathing was wavered.

"No." You replied. "I say no because you already know why I was there."

She shifted. "I don't know what you're talking--"

"Cut the crap, Nat. I know when you're lying."

She sucked in a huge breath and hung her head. You could tell that she had given up but you couldn't be for sure. Natasha had a way of fooling you so you had to be careful.

You crossed you legs and leaned more back into the chair. "Tell me, Natasha, why are you really in here?"

"Interrogation."

"Not good enough, darling."

"Why do you think I'm in here?"

"I know better. You want something." You paused. "What is it?"

She huffed and glared at you. "Look, I was put on this mission to infiltrate that Hydra base, I needed information... You were just a bonus. I want to know why you were there."

You were quiet for a few minutes, battling between telling her and lying like you were so good at before. Some people called you a pathological liar, and you didn't mind one bit.

You didn't mean for your voice to crack when you spoke but it did and you cursed yourself for it. "I was looking for my sister."

Natasha's breath hitched in her throat and she watched as tears pooled in your eyes. "I'm sorry--I... I didn't..."

"Yeah. You didn't think." You hissed out as the sting of tears pooled in your eyes.

Natasha was frozen in place as she watched you cry; it was one of her weaknesses and she hated it because when you cried it felt like a stab of pain in her chest. Natasha stood up and walked over to you; bending down and bringing your head to hers.

"I'm sorry." Natasha whispered out, bringing her lips to your forehead. "I didn't know..."

"It's fine, Nat," you whispered back and wiped the tears away. You looked around the room and smiled a bit. "Can I leave now?" 


	5. Lets Play A Game pt 1 (Avengers X Reader)

 

Waking up in a room and not knowing where you are isn't a good thing. Especially when you don't remember anything of the events that happened before your kidnapping. You were breathing heavily; your lungs were harsh and your head was spinning.

You shook with fear and when you finally managed to look at your surroundings your breath caught in your throat, a scream beginning to surface.

Dead bodies. All around you.

Once you realized that you were the only one in the room, besides the dead bodies, you managed to heave yourself up, using the wall for support. You shakily reached into your pocket and pulled out your inhaler. You inhaled it and took a shaky breath once more before sliding it back into your pants.

"Is anyone here?" Your voice cracked as you inhaled the dust forming in the room; it was dark but not too dark. There was some light emitting from a small nightlight in the corner.

You tried to be strong but your family had a thing of panic attacks, anxiety ran through your blood. Thanks to your dad being Tony Stark and all.

With all your might, you walked limply over to a door, your hand feeling along the walls for some sort of light source. "Hello?" Your voice was hoarse and scratchy and it ached your lungs to speak.

You brought your closed fists up to the door and started banging loudly. After about ten minutes of silence you began to lose hope.

***

"Stark, you need to calm down." Natasha tried in a soft voice, her eyes were sore underneath and she had dark circles also. The fatigue was getting to her and she only wished that this was all just a horrible nightmare.

Tony punched a wall nearby, his eyes sore from crying as well. "Calm down?! Are you serious! My daughter is out there somewhere and we're not doing anything about it!"

"Hey, hey! Tony, Nat is right. You need to calm down. This isn't helping." Steve stood up from the couch, his dark blonde hair disheveled and his body heavy with fatigue. The whole team hadn't been able to go back to sleep once they found out you had been taken in the middle of he night.

Steve looked around at the rest of the team, his eyes landing on Bucky who was silently sitting down on the couch next to Clint. His head in his hands and his chest heaving up and down at a fast pace. He was searching for an answer in his mind; he didn't know who had taken you but had a pretty good idea of who did.

"It was Hydra." Bucky spoke quietly, his voice raw and hoarse. "I know it was. This is what they do."

Tony turned quiet and snapped his head towards the man with the metal arm, a rage building inside him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tony barked out. "Do you have something to do with this?! Huh? I swear to God--"

"Alright, knock it off!" Steve said with slight annoyance and rage inside of him as well. "Tony, sit down. Now." Steve turned to his best friend and gave him a hard look. "Bucky, are you sure this is Hydra's doing?"

Bucky looked up. "Yes." 

***

"No please!" You were lifted up into the hands of a Hydra agent, kicking and screaming in protest.

"No one will be able to hear your screams, (Y/n)." A man wearing a black mask tsked as he held you in his arms, lifting you up and over a pile of needles in a pit.

"Please, don't don't don't don't! No no no no!" You thrashed around in his arms and before you knew it, you were plunged into the pit, needles sticking into every inch of your skin.

You were paralyzed for a moment then you let the wails of pain surface, not caring who heard you. You struggled when every time you moved; the needles dug further into your skin. You tried moving in the pit of needles trying to climb your way up but it hurt too much and you just gave up.

"Daddy... Daddy, p-please..." Your words were slurred and unconsciousness began to overtake you.

The Hydra agent looked down at you and then pointed to the camera above, hanging in a corner. "Say hello to daddy, princess."

***

"Oh my God," Steve breathed out as he held his palms on the table that held the computers showing you on screen. His jaw clenched and he closed his eyes painfully.

"No no no..." Tony mumbled under his breath, tears springing back into his eyes as he watched you lay in a pit of sharp needles filled with a yellow substance. "Fuck!"

He lost it once more and this time no one even stopped him, not even Steve. They all had looks of horror; they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Tony shook uncontrollably, his hands forming fists to his side as his head laid against the nearest wall. He took a shaky breath and turned around to look at the rest of the team.

"Cap, we need to find her." His voice wavered. "We have to."

"We will, Tony. I promise." Steve turned to look at Bruce, his eyes watering just a little bit. "Bruce, I need you and Natasha to find that location. Go. Now."

The two exchanged a look and they walked out of the room, going to the common room to do their best to find you. Once they were gone Steve turned to Bucky and took one look at him before walking over to him and holding him at shoulder's length.

"Bucky, you need to stay with me, okay? We'll find her."

"How do you know that?" He finally looked up and a lone tear slid down his face as his bottom lips trembled. "What if we don't?"

"Don't you dare say that! You hear me?" Tony rasped. "We will find her... We have to."

"Gear up, you guys. We leave in ten." Steve said as he grabbed his shield. "We have a girl to rescue."

***

"What do you want...?" You cried out as you were now somewhat awake from the unconsciousness. You were strapped to a chair, the needles out of your skin and only tiny holes were visible.

You looked like hell.

The Hydra agent tilted his head to the side, a small frown on his face. "Oh, honey, you're just my leverage to what I really want."

Your heart skipped a beat and you lifted your head from your chest, a wild look in your eyes. You began to shake your head crazily and mumbling a string of 'no's' under your breath.

"Please, don't hurt them," You sobbed out. "I'll give you anything you want... Just don't hurt them. Please."

"I don't want what you have to offer, darling. I'm going to get what I want. You'll see."


	6. Don't Make Me Do This (Natasha Romanoff X Reader)

"I don't want to fight you, Tasha." You panted as you swung yourself upwards, now standing in front of your former ex. Bringing your hand up to your lips, you wiped and looked down seeing blood.

"Don't give me a reason to, honey, and I won't have to." She reasoned as she panted just as much as you did, her hands on her knees but her gaze still lingering on you.

"I don't have a choice," You croaked out feeling the gears shift in your brain, one of Hydra's many plans to get you to cooperate without any distractions. It took everything in you to not fight with her, with the love of your life, but you had no control.

You lunged for her and threw a rather harsh kick to her cheek bone. She stumbled back a few steps before narrowing her eyes at you, getting in her battle stance.

"You chose the wrong side, (y/n)."

All you could do was look broken as tears slid down your cheeks. Before you lunged once more you whispered out, "I'm sorry." And then with that, you began to fight her again. Hoping and praying that you wouldn't hurt her; you refused to hurt her but yet you had no control whatsoever.

You hadn't took the time to recognize the battle going on all around you; the Avengers had made an appearance and you were forced to go out into the battle field by none other than Mr Whitehall himself.

As Natasha tried swinging at you, you sidestepped and dodged the blow and landed on your knees momentarily. You picked yourself back up and the gears switched again making you twitch abnormally. You could feel your heart racing in your chest.

Caught off guard, you were sent flying backwards as Natasha landed a firm kick to your abdomen. You landed harshly on the cemented floor, panting and resisting the urge to tear her apart.

This wasn't you, you had to think. You were being controlled by Hydra.  _Engage_   _target_. You heard in your ear piece but you couldn't find yourself to move, it felt like you were paralyzed. You didn't want to get up.

 _I_   _said,_   _engage_   _target,_   _agent_   _(y/l/n)!_

With a shaky breath, you slowly began to rise watching as Natasha rose her hands in protection of herself. "Stand down, (y/n)," She spoke authoritatively. "I don't want to hurt you anymore... Don't make me do something that you'll regret."

You tried to block out the voices in your head but it was no use; the urge was too strong. You could feel your body aching but it wouldn't be the thing to stop you.

You charged full speed over at the redheaded assassin and jumped up, wrapping your legs around her neck as you both tumbled to the floor. You began to choke her as the life was draining from her form. You couldn't stop.

She coughed and her lips turned purple before your eyes, but somehow you had been caught off guard once more. As the shield of Captain America himself spiraled in the air, knocking you off Natasha. You hit the floor hard, your head pounding in your skull.

Blurry figures stood around you and you couldn't hear a damn thing they were saying as Natasha looked down at you solemnly before the darkness began to overtake your senses and you passed out. 

***

"Cap, don't you think hitting  her with your shield was a little over the top?"

"Are you saying I should've just let her kill you? I saw my chance and I took it, Romanoff. The least you could do is thank me for saving your ass."

You could hear them speaking but you hadn't opened your eyes yet. You wanted to hear what Natasha had to say.

"She wasn't in the right mind, I could've handled it myself. Thank you for caring, though."

"Who is she to you?"

There was a shuffling of feet and you knew that this was an awkward topic for her. Natasha never liked spilling her inner secrets or feelings to anyone; including you. That was why you broke it off in the first place, it was her secrecy.

Not that you were any better.

"We used to..."

Before Natasha could finish that sentence, you opened your eyes feeling the harsh light above blind you just a little. "Ex. I believe the word she's looking for is ex." You hoarsely called out.

They both snapped their heads in your direction, a look of confusion from Steve and a look of shock from Natasha.

Steve turned to the redhead, "I'm sorry, what?"

She rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Long story." She looked back over to you and walked over to sit at your beside. She scooted close to you on the hospital mattress and hesitantly grabbed your hand in hers. "Are you okay?"

Steve stood silently watching with shock now evident on his features. He looked deep in thought as he made his way towards the door, the thought of you two being exes confusing him altogether. He had no idea Natasha rolled that way.

With a involuntary sigh, you looked into Natasha's eyes and felt your heart melt at the softness in them. A look that you've missed for years and one that you hardly got to witness much that often.

"I'm okay," Natasha knew better than to believe that load of crap. She could always read you and that was one of the things you hated. "Okay, maybe I'm not."

"You can't lie to me, (y/l/n)," She sniffed, squeezing your hand in hers. "I know you better than you know yourself."

You had nothing to say to that because you knew it was true. She did. She always has and always will because she was the one who took your soul and wiped it clean. Well, that was until Hydra had to come along and coated it again with hateful revenge that you didn't want upon yourself.

It was quiet for a few comfortable minutes, "I'm sorry." The words spilled aimlessly out from your chapped lips, the confession startling both you and Natasha.

"Don't be," She replied quickly with a devastating shake of her head, the red curls bouncing along. "You have no reason to apologize, my love. If anyone should apologize it should be me--"

"Natalia Alianova Romanov. Don't you dare." You narrowed your eyes with a firm shake of your head. "I won't let you blame yourself for this. I take the blame, and I will continue to live with it. Let me."

Natasha groaned and lowered her head to rest gently on your chest, feeling the steady rise and fall of your heartbeat. With a muffled, "you are impossible, women," she lifted her head and crashed her lips onto yours, the impact and the feel of her lips on yours again shocking you to the core.

 


	7. Keep Coming Back(Tony Stark X Reader)

With the music blaring so loudly in your ears, you decided to step away from the sweaty, dancing bodies that surrounded you out on the dance floor. You had been invited to the famous Tony Stark's big party that he threw every other month.

To say that you didn't want to be here would be an understatement. Though, with the plead that your best friend gave you, you couldn't say no. Considering your best friend was Natasha Romanoff.

She knew of your past relationship with the playboy billionaire, but with one of her puppy dog looks, you were doomed if you said no. So, reluctantly, you agreed only if she would stay by your side during the huge party.

That didn't work out either. And you were left sitting at the bar all by yourself, ordering shot after shot. You were hoping to get drunk enough so that Natasha would find you and take you back home. Only instead Tony Stark just had to ruin your life once more with those dazzling brown eyes and that knee-weakening boyish grin that he wore whenever he saw you.

"(Y/n)." He greeted with a nod of his head. He looked at you as he took the nearest seat to where you were sitting and twirled his drink with one hand.

All you could do was sit there, mouth agape, as he had the nerve to come up to you and speak.

You two weren't on the best of terms the last time you saw each other. It was a depressing day, because the last time that was, you both got into a heated argument that ended your relationship. You cried for days after that, and the only other one to comfort you was Natasha.

"Tony," You whispered with disbelief. "You have  _some_  nerve."

His smile dropped and he clasped both hands around his drink as his elbows laid on the table. "Look, I don't want to argue. Not tonight."

"Who said we were arguing? I just don't see why you're talking to me since the last time you said, and I quote ' _get the hell away from me.'_ "

"Are we seriously going to talk about this right now? Couldn't you wait until at least another three months before biting my head off?"

"Trust me, babe, I do  _not_  want to be here. At all. In fact, I would've gladly stayed away from you for ten years if I could!"

"Wow, ten years. Maybe try forever."

"Blow me, Stark."

"You wish, sweetie."

You were in the midst of a glaring battle, one drink in your hand while the other gripped at the chair that you sat on. You could feel your heart beating wildly in your chest.

Tony looked handsome tonight, though it wasn't like he wasn't everyday. Tonight was different. He seemed to aggravate you and make you sexually frustrated at the same time. He had his dark hair spiked up just the way you liked it.

When you two were together; you were inseparable. Okay, that might've been an understatement. You were both madly in love and the whole team could see it. It was the way Tony would look at you went you weren't looking or vise versa.

And you two were so smitten with each other that neither of you could keep your hands off each other.

So, that's how you both ended up in his bedroom that night. With your body facing away from his and him right behind you.

Tony shifted at your side, throwing a possessive arm around you. Instinctively, you leaned into him, unexpectedly delighted in the warmth of his body behind your own.

"I've missed you, (y/n)," You heard Tony whispered painfully from behind you.

You froze and sucked in a huge breath before regaining your composure. You had always loved Tony and you never stopped.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't," you paused feeling his breath on your bare back. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to be wrapped up in your arms again."

You turned around to face him just to be pulled into another sweet kiss. You moaned into the kiss and gripped his cheeks, a single tear sliding down your own.

Tony stopped abruptly and took your cheeks in his hands, giving you a soft yet heartbroken look. "Don't cry, baby. I hate it when you cry."

"I'm sorry," you croaked and leaned into you his touch, closing you eyes briefly. You opened them again to find Tony's eyes filled with tears.

He wouldn't let them fall though, you knew better. Tony was always masking his emotions, sometimes not always. You could see right through them because you knew him that much.

"I love you," He whispered out, capturing your attention. "I've always loved you." He kissed your lips once.

You sniffled, "We always keep coming back to each other."

It was quiet for a few moments as you cuddled into him, then a loud knock sounded on the door. 

"I swear to god, Tony! If you hurt her one more time you have  _me_ to deal with!" Came your best friend's irritated voice at the other end of the door.

You sighed once more and felt Tony tense up.

"She wouldn't... Would she?" He whispered.

You giggled. "She would."


	8. Medicine pt 1(Bucky/Steve X Reader)

"You're a wanted women, (y/n), and you want to willingly walk yourself into Shield headquarters?"

You sighed and nodded your head, only you were sure that the person sitting behind you wouldn't see. "I do."

This had to be a secretive meeting and one where you had to wear a wig as a disguise, because you were wanted. You had been on the run for years, hiding in different countries and creating a new identity so no one could find you. Personally, you thought that hiding and running away was now overrated.

You had been sitting in a cafe, a cup of hot coffee in your hand as you pretended to read over a newspaper in your other hand. The person sitting behind you had been your best friend for years and you couldn't imagine why he even agreed on having this meeting with you.

"Look, Steve," you sighed, speaking only above a whisper. "You out of everyone should know why I want this. I'm wanted and dangerous to the people around me."

He shifted in his seat behind you in the booth, and you just knew that he knew you were right. He just didn't want you to get hurt because he cared for you... More than you knew, too.

"Okay," He relented. "How are you going to do this?"

You paused, the coffee cup halfway to your lips. "I need you to take me in. Handcuffs and all. It's gonna need to look real, so I need you to beat me up."

"What?" He whispered harshly from behind you. "No! Now way--"

"Steve, please." You sighed. "My powers have been getting out of control and I can't seem to stop them when they do. You  _need_ to do this. For me."

You knew you should've asked Bucky to come instead. Bucky would be just as hesitant but he would get the job done if you provoked him in the right ways you knew how.

"No." He replied.

You rolled your eyes, "Steve--"

"No."

"Goddamnit!" You slammed your fists down on the table and the whole café began to quake. The walls began to crack and the floor beneath you was opening up. You could feel your eyes flashing to that all-too-familiar milky white.

You hadn't meant for any of this to happen but you were out of control now and couldn't be stopped. You stood up slowly as the people in the café started to scream. Some yelling earthquake and some yelling monster(towards you).

You looked over to Steve who was now standing in front of you, his eyes wide with terror. "Don't make me do this, (y/n)." Steve whispered out as he clutched at his shield that covered his front half.

You looked down at your hands that were now shaking, and then looked back up to Steve with wide eyes. "I can't stop this, Steve... I can't... You need to put me down." Your voice trembled slightly and you watched as Steve spoke into his comms.

You could only hear a loud ringing in your ears and jumped when the team of Earth's Mightiest Heroes immediately ran in the door to the café. You reacted quickly and jumped to reach for your own ICER gun then shot yourself in the chest.

With Steve right next to you, he caught you easily before you hit the ground.

Steve looked at his team with bewilderment, "She shot herself."

Bucky was instantly at your side then looked up at Steve with pleading eyes. "Let me carry her," He said quietly to his best friend and sighed as Steve gave you to him.

You slumped against his chest, your eyes closed tightly almost peacefully like. The whole team just stood by the entrance and watched you wearily with almost sad eyes.

With Tony in his suit, he lifted the face plate and leaned over to where Clint was. "Is this the girl Steve and Bucky always talk about?"

Clint barely nodded his head because his eyes were trained on you. "Y-yeah. That's (y/n)."

Tony nodded along, watching you as well. "So, aren't they like both in love with her or something?"

Clint nodded again. "Yep."

***

When you awoke, you could feel your head spinning and your whole body ached. You didn't know how long you've been out but maybe it was for the greater good. You thought back to the previous events that had happened and your heart lept in your throat.

What you had done was for everyone's sake, you just wished that you didn't hurt anyone. You scared a lot of those people in the café but that was probably it.

You were cut short of your thoughts when the door to wherever you were in opened slightly. A head of blonde hair was what you could see first, then the door opened more and Steve stepped in.

"Hey..." He spoke so softly with those blue, disheartened puppy dog eyes. He stepped all the way in and shut the door behind him. He stood awkwardly by the door and waited for you to say something.

"Hi..." Your voice cracked and at the sound Steve cringed. "What are you doing in here?"

He took careful steps to the bed you laid on and clasped his hands together, "I wanted to see if you were okay," he paused. "Are you?"

You looked down only to see IVs stuck in just about every inch of your skin, taking blood away from you. You looked back up to him and your bottom lip trembled slightly.

"No." Your voice was wavering and that was all it took for Steve to be by your side with you in his arms. He made sure not to squish you and held your fragile form in his arms.

"Hey, hey, It's okay. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you." He whispered into your hair, as you sobbed into his chest.

"It's all my fault, Steve," You sobbed and pulled away from him, refusing to look him in the eyes. "I could've almost killed all of those innocent people."

Steve's brows furrowed and grabbed your hand, gently rubbing soft circles on your knuckles. "It's not your fault. You had no control over what you were doing."

You willed and pushed the tears away with your shaking fingers. "My point exactly." You turned to look at him and paused to look behind him, seeing Bucky.

Your froze and Steve took notice. Once Steve saw Bucky, he looked back at you and nodded ever so slightly before standing up and walking out of the room to give you two some time alone.

"How are you feeling?" Bucky asked, shuffling on his feet while his hands were shoved deep into his pockets.

"I'm fine..." You whispered out.

"Really? Because you don't look fine." He retorted softly.

"Then stop looking at me."

"Can't do that, doll," He grinned sheepishly. "You out of everyone should know that."

"Why are you here, exactly?" You rolled your eyes and watched as the man standing before you laughed. He actually  _laughed_.

"Isn't it obvious?" He chuckled. "I wanted to see how my best gal was doing."

You quirked and eyebrow, "Well, as you can see. Your best  _gal_ is hooked up to a monitor with blood draining her system."

"It's just precaution," Bucky hurried to speak but failed when his voice wavered slightly.

"Precaution? Do they think I'm going to tear this place down?" You paused feeling a slight movement inside your head. You turned to look at the monitor and the blood leaving you only to furrow your brows in confusion.

"Why are they taking my blood, Bucky--?" You cringed again this time and squeezed your eyes shut, the pain becoming much more intense.

Bucky stood silently yet with just as much confusion as you. "What are you talking--"

You groaned as the pain came again and this time weakly reached over to rip the IVs out. The alarms blared in your ears and you winced as you heaved yourself up and off the bed, almost falling in the process.

"(Y/n)! What are you doing?" Bucky barked out and ran over to get you back on the bed.

Images flashed through your mind, and your eyes went wide. You turned to look at Bucky with mouth agape.

"Bucky, you--" you screeched, the sound echoing in your head, louder than anything you've heard before. Covering your ears with your hands, you sunk to the ground, finally allowing the pain to take over and the emotions to flow freely from you.

You let out a scream and then your eyes rolled to the back of your head, the room going quiet and the monitor flat-lining.

Bucky heaved you up and laid you on the bed, your limp form making him cringe. The door burst open and doctors rushed in frantically.

As Bruce yelled orders to the other doctors, all Bucky and Steve could do was watch you with horror of the thought of losing you. Bruce had to push everyone out of the room and Bucky stood monotonously by Steve as they watched you from the window.

"She's going into shock!" A nurse yelled. "Crash cart coming in."

Bruce struggled to stay calm, "get her shirt off." A nurse scrambled to your side and ripped your shirt open, revealing your white bra and a huge scar along your lower stomach.

You laid limply on the infirmary bed, a tube now running down your throat. Your lips were becoming purple and you were growing cold.

"Please don't take her... Don't take her..." Steve choked out in a hoarse whisper as he stood on the other side of the glass window that separated you.

Bruce was at your side, working with his hands, trying to restart your heart. "Nurse Collins, help me with the drape."

The heart monitor wasn't speeding up again and Bucky started to feel his knees going weak. His heart raced a million miles a second and tears were pooling in his eyes.

"BP's dropping."

"Get me the defibrillator!" Bruce demanded. "I want you to charge her at 100." He grabbed it and rubbed them together. "Stand back... Three, two, one. Clear." He pressed it against your bare chest and your body arched, then it fell back to the bed. But still, nothing happened; no pulse no heartbeat.

"Pulse?"

"No pulse." A nurse replied.

"Damn it!" He ran across the room, pulling out a large syringe out of a drawer, attaching a needle as he moved back to your side. Injecting the medication as fast as he could, he watched the monitor anxiously and eagerly.

"C'mon, c'mon, (y/n)."

It went quiet and it took everything in the two super soldiers not to run in there. They would both be lost without you.

One blip of a heartbeat passed by, followed by another another, then another and anther quicker than before. Bruce dared to let out a small sigh of relief, but realized he hadn't heard you take a breath yet.

Instinctively, he bent down, joining your mouth to his so he could breathe for you until you started on your own.

Within seconds, you started to cough frantically; everyone sighed with relief and visibly relaxed. Bucky and Steve took their chances and ran inside, by your side. You still hadn't opened your eyes but you were breathing and that was good enough for them.

You were okay.


	9. Torn(Bucky Barnes X Reader)

Bucky let out a nervous laugh and took another swig from his beer. You did the same before, again, meeting his eyes with your own. There was an intensity there that took you aback and you felt yourself getting lost.

"So," You started, trying to settle for a comfortable conversation.

"So..." Bucky said.

You raised your eyebrows and furrowed then slightly, concerned in light of the abrupt chance in mood.

"Are you still on the team?" He asked, trying to force his tone to sound casual.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. I... Um, I still go on missions from time to time." You replied, feeling even more anxious as you feared where this conversation was going.

Bucky nodded, his lips pressed into a thin line. "And you're staying with... Steve?" He spoke lowly as if it were too painful to say.

"I've been staying in an apartment... With Steve, yes." You were hesitant, and started to peel at the label on your beer bottle.

Bucky rested his hands in the table top, absentmindedly cracking his knuckles.

You watched him closely, "Look, Buck, don't blame Steve for this. I was the one who wanted to settle down and..." You didn't know how to put this correctly.

Bucky looked up to you expectantly. "And?"

"And it just sort of happened..." You finished off, watching as he started to grow uncomfortable. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked a little too eagerly.

You shook your head when a tight-lipped smile and downed the rest of your drink. "I shouldn't of said anything."

He sighed. "I just wish you guys would've told me."

The conversation was now going to exactly where you feared it would go. The memories lurking in the deepest part of your mind were now lunging forward. You felt your face drop.

"Bucky, I--"

He shook his head, "No, I'm sorry. You're right."

You stood up abruptly, "I can't do this. Why'd you have to bring this up?" You made your way to the door of the bar, jamming your hands into your pockets.

Bucky was right behind you outside the exit. "(Y/n), c'mon! Don't do this!"

You stopped reluctantly and spun around to face him, your brows knit together. "Please. So that's why you wanted to have a  _drink_? Just to guilt trip me? Just to rake me over the coals and try to get some closure for yourself?" You shook your head. "Well, guess what, Bucky? I cried myself to sleep for months-- _months_ just thinking about how..." You trailed off, crossing your arms, feeling suddenly cold.

Bucky took that impossible step towards you; there was a fire in his eyes, but his face was soft. "What? Tell me."

You stepped back from him. "I'm sorry. This wasn't a good idea. I-I shouldn't have agreed to show up." You said and turned away, making your way back to your car.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Bucky was talking all of a sudden. "(Y/n), I have never cared about anyone the way I care about you! You think that's something that could easily go away?"

You stopped in your tracks with wide eyes and slowly turned around to look at him. The embers you had seen in those ocean blue eyes were now flames and you couldn't look away. Somehow you didn't care, though. You had known it seemingly forever but never allowed yourself to consciously acknowledge it; that you would never get over the sparks, the electricity, the rush of Bucky.

Bucky stepped towards you again. "You need to know that I can't go a goddamn second without your face in my mind. You need to know that the tiniest things set me reeling with memories of you. And you need to know that while I was away, you were all I thought about."

Your breath caught in your throat and you started to shake your head furiously. "No, Bucky--" He stepped forward once more, so close that you could've counted all of his freckles.

"You need to know that I am completely and utterly in love with you, (y/n)."

Your lips were slightly parted in shock and your eyes just as wide.

"If you look at me and tell me that you don't feel this now; this spark, and that you've never felt it before, I will let you walk away and be stuck with nothing more than my confession forever." Bucky whispered out.

You stood frozen and silent in the midst of this staring contest. You could never lie to him but neither could you hurt Steve by being with his best friend.

"Buck..." His name was all you could speak from your lips and in an instant, Bucky had closed the gap between you both. One of his hands flew to cup the side of your cheek and was tangled in your hair while the other went to hold you steady by your waist.

Your hands grabbed into his coat, the same worn one you had so easily recognized. You pulled him against you and felt nothing but his strong hands holding onto you fiercely yet still so gently with his lips against your own.

But something clicked inside your brain and you immediately pulled away. You gasped and held a hand to your swollen lips. "Oh god--Bucky... I can't... You can't... I'm with Steve now. I love Steve. This was a stupid thing to do..."

Between your rambling, Bucky's heart somehow managed to break into millions of pieces. He loved you but he couldn't stop to tell you that you were right. He didn't want to lose you to his best friend and that hurt the most.

He focused on your lips, and saw them moving but he couldn't bare to hear what you were saying.

"Bucky? Buck, you understand, right?" You said, stuffing your hands deep into your coat pockets to avoid the nip of cold air on your delicate skin.

He nodded numbly, without looking at you in the eyes. You could see the heartbreak on his face but you did love Steve... You didn't know what you felt with Bucky, though. It was different from what you felt with Steve.

"I'll see ya around then?" Bucky whispered out, managing a small yet forced smile to his lips.

You nodded slowly and furrowed your brows. "Y-yes... Of course, Bucky." You tried taking a step closer to him but he stopped you and turned around, not sparing you a second glance before walking away into the night.

You stood there and watched him walk away and nothing came to your mind to make him stay. You wanted to break down right then and there but decided against it and sighed painfully. You turned around and walked over to your car and left, not bothering to look the way Bucky had just disappeared to. 

Maybe, you had made a bad decision to let him go. 


	10. Hold Me Steady(Bucky X Reader)

Your heart began to race in your chest; the feeling of nostalgia taking over you. You blinked once, twice, then began to blink furiously, tears beginning to surface.

"No," you gasped. "Not again."

With your bad eyesight, you knew this was bound to happen again and whether it'd be for five minutes, or five hours, it still scared you. It would happen in the most random times and that scared you the most; not being able to see for that long or at any time of the day.

"FRIDAY," You gasped, stopping in your tracks in the kitchen, coffee cup in hand that was filled halfway with the steaming hot coffee you just poured. "I...I need... I..."

You began to hyperventilate and before you knew it, you were walking straight into the counter in front of you, smashing your cup. You jumped away from the splintered fragments on the floor, letting out a whimper when some pieces had edged into your feet.

Thankfully, Bucky wasn't far away and with his senses heightened, he could hear the glass falling and the rugged breathing. He took a turn down the hallway and sprinted the rest of the way to you. Stopping in the doorway, his eyes widened only before his overprotective senses to kick in, and he made his way over to you.

With your eyesight still unfocused and blurry, you could see a figure in your periphery. You saw a glimpse of metal and knew then who it was approaching you.

"Bucky--" You let out a quiet gasp of surprise when he had easily picked you up as if you weighed nothing, his flesh hand and metal fingers wrapped securely around your waist. Through the thin fabric of your sweatshirt, you could feel the slick heat of his fingers and the cold from his other hand, and before you knew it, he was placing you gently on the countertop.

You sat there, stunned and not knowing what to do because you never really understood Bucky, and never really spoke to him. He was always so quiet yet when he found out about your eyesight problem from your older brother, Clint, he was suddenly so protective. That still didn't get him to talk to you, though, and you had no problem with that because you knew of his background; you had read his file and plus, you were close friends with Steve aka Captain America. 

You felt your vision come back to focusing in again, and you sighed before the door burst open and your wild eyed older brother barged in, Wanda on his tail, looking frantic as well.

Bucky seemed to block them out and his focus was solely on you, his eyes giving your face a once over, and still, you could see a little nostalgia in his oceanic blue eyes. His hair fell onto his eyes once he lowered his head to examine your bloodied feet.

"Stay here," He murmured, his voice low and barely audible only for you to hear, before stepping away and grabbing a first aid kit.

That's when Clint rushed over to you, eyes frantically searching you for anymore injuries other than your bleeding feet. "Are you okay?"

You blinked the tears away and when you reopened your eyes, you could see more clearly. You nodded slowly, your eyes focused on a determined Bucky. He searched every cabinet, his shoulders hunched over as he searched the drawers.

"Fourth cabinet to the right," You offered, and you had made an attempt to set your feet down on the solid ground when Bucky threw you a look over his shoulder.

" _Stay_ ," His voice was firm, eyes steady on you until you timidly shifted back into your place. Once he was sure you weren't going to move, he gave your brother a pointed look instead.

Clint nodded and walked off to retrieve the broom and dust pan, coming back only minutes later to clean the mess up. Finally, Bucky had found the aid kit, he was by your side and cleaning at the wounds on your feet. He took gentle care in taking the glass out of your feet and when you winced, he froze up only to look up at you with a new fear in his eyes.

You nodded to ease his mind and when he hesitated, you looked at him. "It's okay, Buck." You whispered gently, closing your eyes and leaning your back onto the cabinet behind you.

"Are you alright, (y/n)?" Wanda asked you as she reached for your hand. "What happened?"

You pried your eyes away from the concentrated Bucky who was sill cleaning your injuries, and over to Wanda. "It was my eyesight again--but I'll be okay." You hurried to say when your brother threw you a look of nostalgia.

Clint let out a hiss, "I should've been in here and helping you--"

"Don't do that to yourself, Clint," You spoke sternly, giving him a steady eyed look. "You don't need to keep a watchful eye on me 24/7. I don't need you worrying about me when you obviously have other things to worry about."

He stood up straighter, mild concern obvious in his blue eyes. "You're my sister, (y/n). Of course I'm going to worry about you--I always will."

You began to feel lightheaded, deciding to lean your head back on the counter. "I'm fine," You sighed and waited patiently for Bucky to finish up with your injured feet. "'M just tired."

When you reopened your eyes, you looked down to see Bucky examining your feet, tongue stuck out in slight concentration. It was different to see Bucky so protective--this protective and concerned over you, but you welcomed the feeling, just being glad that he was doing this for you.

"Thank you," you whispered out, capturing his attention.

He offered you a small, unwavering smile before standing back up and helping you off the counter. Once your feet made contact with the ground, your hands instantly reached for Bucky's sides, gripping him like a lifeline.

You grumbled, "Sorry."

His blue eyes met yours and he gave you that look again; that concerning, overprotective look. You wanted to roll your eyes but thought against it and instead shook your head.

"You need rest, (y/n)," Wanda took notice of your droopy eyes and tangled hair. "Here," she walked over to you and offered a kind smile. "Come. I'll take you."

Bucky immediately reached for your hand, the warmth of his flesh hand against yours sending tingles down your spine. "I got her." He spoke lowly, not daring to glance at the Maximoff twin to his right.

She nodded at him and in turn gave you a suggestive wink that made a blush form on your cheeks. You rolled your eyes, then, and let Bucky guide you past your smirking brother and down the hallway.

It was quite as you both walked, the hallway seeming like a never ending maze. You wanted to turn to look at him but thought otherwise because you could feel his gaze on you.

"That was very kind of you, James," you muttered out, taking small steps at a time. The ground beneath you was cold and it had you hissing every time you took a step.

You didn't receive an answer right away and before you could protest or do anything further, you were being lifted into Bucky's arms, bridal style. You let out a quiet gasp and the warmth from his body so close to yours only made you blush even deeper.

"Well," he whispered out, his voice husky and low. "You've saved me plenty of times. I'm just returning the favor."

Once the two of you reached the end of the hall you furrowed your brows. "Uh, I thought you were taking me to my room..."

He stopped at his bedroom door, and fumbled with the doorknob before pushing it open. "You worry me," he said, simply. "I don't want you sleeping by yourself."

He reached his bed and sat you down gently, his dark hair falling over his eyes. He hovered over you and gave you a polite smile before walking over to his small couch.

Confusion got the best of you, "You're not going to sleep in your bed? Bucky, I can take the couch--"

"It's fine," he grabbed a pillow and blanket and laid them on the couch before settling in. "You take the bed. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

You sighed. "You won't," you rolled on your side and lifted the blankets, offering him his side of the bed. "Now, get over here."

He hesitated for a few minutes before seeing the stern look on your face. Reluctantly, he got up from the couch, bringing the pillow with him. Once he was on his side of the bed, he made sure to stay on his side. You wanted to laugh at his uncomfortable look, and instead you scooted closer to him and snuggled into him.

For a couple of seconds he didn't lay one hand on you, not ever thinking about touching you without your permission, but then he saw you shudder and that was enough for him to wrap his arms around you protectively.

"That's better," you sighed into his chest. "You're like one huge pillow," you giggled making him smile at that. "You won't leave, right?" Your voice was now just above a whisper, your voice becoming raw.

Bucky tightened his grip around you, yet still the grip felt gentle on your skin. "Wouldn't dream of it, doll." 


	11. Sweet Lullaby(Bucky Barnes X Reader)

_"I don't get it," Bucky groaned, kicking a rock on the side of the road with his hands stuffed deeply into his pocket. "Is it me? Am I doing it wrong?"_

_Steve chuckled at his best friend, he too, walking with his hands stuffed deep into his pockets. It had been a daily routine for the duo to go on afternoon walks._

_"No, Buck. Have you ever stopped to ask yourself that maybe she isn't ready?" Steve said as he threw Bucky a sideways glance._

_Bucky stopped in his tracks and Steve only noticed until he was five feet ahead of him. Steve stopped as well and turned around to see Bucky looking defeated._

_"Does she really not want to marry me?" Bucky asked, giving Steve a disheartened puppy dog look._

_Steve sighed. "I don't know--how many times have you asked her?"_

_"Today makes three." The dark haired man shuffled awkwardly on his feet, earning a small smirk from Steve._

_"You think that maybe you're trying to hard?" Steve asked. "Give her time, Buck. She'll pull through."_

_"How much time does she need? I'm getting drafted in five days." Bucky could feel the bile rising in his throat at the thought of you being all alone when he was gone._

_Steve wrapped an arm around his shoulders and smiled sadly at his friend. "She'll pull through, I promise you."_

_•••_

_When Bucky arrived back to his apartment, the smell of chocolate filled his senses and he smiled slightly before slipping off his coat and hanging it on the coat hanger. The soft melody of Louis Armstrong's_ _ La Vi En Rose  _ _played in the background and your soft humming could he heard from where Bucky stood._

_He walked into the kitchen to see you sitting on top of the counter, your legs swaying back and forth with a bowl of chocolate cake mix in your hands. You had one of his favorite shirts on and your hair up in a messy bun. Chocolate was smeared on some parts of your cheeks. Immediately, his breath hitched at the sight of you and his heart pounded rhythmically in his chest._

_You felt someone's eyes on you and looked up, "Hi, my love." You smiled a toothy grin, dimples and all, and watched as Bucky looked at you adoringly._

_But what confused him was that you were acting as if he hadn't just asked you to marry him only hours ago. He loosened his tie and walked over to you with a nervous laugh._

_I'm the corner of his eye, something on the table had caught his attention and he turned to see a bottle of wine that was halfway empty. His brows furrowed before looking back over to you._

_And in that moment, he knew that the reason for acting so calm and like nothing had happened was because you were drunk. Well, you didn't look that drunk, but it showed just a tiny bit._

_"How was your walk?" You asked, setting down the bowl of chocolate and looking up to your boyfriend._

_Bucky stood between your legs, his hands resting gently on your thighs. "It was okay," he quirked an eyebrow. "You smell like wine."_

_You giggled. "Duh."_

_Yup, you were drunk._

_"And why is that?" He asked._

_You leaned in closer as if you were about to tell him a secret, "Because I was drinking_ wine _, doofus." You reached behind you and grabbed the bottle only to shake it in front of Bucky's face. "See?"_

_"Are you okay?" The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them and you froze._

_"Of course," you faked a giggle but deep down you were nowhere near okay. "Why would you ask that?"_

_It went quiet as you got back to mixing the chocolate, and a sigh could be heard from him. You hadn't noticed but your mixing had become much more faster and forceful. You began to pour the mixing into a baking pan and then walked over to oven._

_Tears brimmed the surface of your eyelids but you tried to keep them in just to prove to your boyfriend that you were okay._

_As you set the baking pan into the oven and closed the lid, you pressed your palms on the railing of the stovetop, and closed your eyes tightly. Your head was pounding, but you already knew that was because of the alcohol you consumed._

_Bucky instantly was at your side once he heard a sniffle from you. As he lifted your chin to look up at him, his worried blue eyes scanned your makeup smudged face._

_"Don't cry, baby doll." He whispered painfully._

_You tore your face away from his hands, season escaping you. "Why not?" It was almost a yell, and it sounded harsh. You hadn't meant for it to come out that way but you couldn't keep it in any longer._

_Ever since you found out about Bucky getting drafted into the army, you hadn't been able to be the same around him. It had been a total of two weeks since you found out and ever since then, you'd been finding a way to numb your pain. It started out with the alcohol and then it escalated from there. You moved onto anything you could get your hands on. It ended with you sneaking Steve's medical pills._

_Bucky took an impossible step closer to you but you immediately stopped him, raising your hands and squinting your teary eyes. "Don't," you cried. "I don't want you to see me like this." You sniffled and a hiccup followed right after._

_Bucky's heart dropped but he respected your wishes. "I'm in here if you want to talk, okay?"_

_You scoffed, "Talking to you about it isn't going to change the fact that you're leaving, Buck."_

_Bucky froze and he wore a dumbstruck look, his eyes widening. "That's what this is about?"_

_"Yes!" You walked over to the sink and leaned over it with your back hunched._

_Bucky stilled and ran a hand over his face tiredly before walking up behind you and wrapping his arms around your waist. "Is that why you keep rejecting my proposal?"_

_You went deadly quiet for a few minutes, and when you spoke, your voice cracked. "I don't know if you're ever going to make it home, James..."_

_Bucky tightened his grip around you and leaned his chin on your shoulder, inhaling the wonderful scent of your hair. "I promise you, that I will make it home and I when I do, I won't leave ever again."_

_You sniffled and with hesitation, you slowly turned around, Bucky's arms still wrapped around you. You slowly looked up to see Bucky's eyes filled with tears._

_"You promise?" You asked quietly._

_He lifted your chin up halfway to his lips, "I do."_

_"That's my line," You whispered out with a small, timid, and childlike smile._

_Bucky's eyes widened and his heart sped up tremendously. "What?"_

_"I will marry you, James Buchanan Barnes."_

_That was all he needed for an answer before he lifted you and twirled you around the kitchen, kissing every inch of your face and muttering 'I love you'._

_•••_

Bucky sat up straight in his bed, gasping for air and clutching the sheets next to him. Wild eyes scanned the room before he realized that it was another dream. He sighed before laying back in the bed.

His eyes welled up with tears at the thought of you and never being able to say goodbye to you. That was nearly seventy years ago, and now, you were gone.

Bucky rolled over on his side and cuddled into the pillow. "I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise." With that, he lulled himself back into sleep, with your face in his mind.

_"I love you, James..."_


	12. Faded(Steve Rogers X Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of suicide, drug and alcohol use! 
> 
> You were warned.

You took another huge gulp from the tequila bottle, the impact burning your throat and making you cringe. You were in deep thought as tears steamed down your cheeks. Images of last night's events were sewed into your mind, not wanting to give you some peace.

_"Steve," You whimpered out, bringing your knees to the cold floor beneath you. "Don't go."_

_Steve paused at the doorway, taking a shaky hand and bringing it back down to his side. He turned around slightly and took one glance at you before kneeling by your side. He wore a heartbroken look and his bottom lip trembled slightly at the sight of you._

_You looked so vulnerable and fragile but Steve was broken, too, and for him to be at your side was a second nature to him. Considering you had broken your promise to him and lied to him again. The arguing everyday didn't help either of you and it was simply over the little things._

_"Steve," You whispered out, lifting your gaze from the floor to look up at your fiance, tears streaming down your cheeks at an incredible speed. You brought your hands up to cup his cheeks, praying that he would stay but not knowing what to say to get him to. You were so vulnerable and with a hesitation, you leaned up bringing your lips halfway to meet Steve's, but automatically, he pulled away._

_Shaking his head reverently, he back away from you. "No," He said. "No, don't do that, (y/n)."_

_Your hands slid back down to rest in your lap and you guiltily looked down, away from his stare. "I'm sorry." You looked back up slowly, "I don't want you to go."_

_Steve stood up and tried his hardest not to look back as he walked back over to the door, this time pushing himself to unlock it and walk out._

_"Steve? Please don't leave me."_

_He almost stopped at the sound of your voice. Your voice wavered slightly and it sounded scratchy and hoarse from all the yelling you two had just done hours ago._

_It took everything in him not to turn around and hold you, but this was the right thing to do. You both needed space and so he was willing to give you that._

_With tears looking in the corners of his eyes, he shut the door behind him, ignoring your calls and walking away._

You brought the bottle halfway to your lips, then paused before bringing it to your slightly blurry vision. With you in your drunken state of mind, you gripped the bottle and let out a cry, throwing the bottle across the room. The impact of that knocked over one of your picture frames that was on your dresser. Sniffling, you slowly got up from the ground and walked over to the picture. The picture showed you and Steve, with you sitting on his lap and his hands cupping your cheeks, looking at you adoringly with longing. The picture showed you letting out a laugh that seemed to have caught Steve in a trance. You realized that it was a picture that Bucky took months ago.

More tears fell the longer you looked at the picture in your hands, the frame cracked in the middle. Your bottom lip trembled before you sat the picture back down on the dresser, doing your hardest to tear your gaze away from it. 

You looked around your shared apartment, with the absence of Steve, it only made it much darker and colder. You brought a hand up to wipe your eyes and a hiccup followed right after.

You were depressed and drunk. And those two weren't such good combinations.

You moved away from the middle of the living room and walked into the bathroom that was only ten feet away. Stumbling through the door, you managed to keep yourself steady, leaning on the sink.

You breathed in and looked at your reflection, gasping at how horrible you looked. Dark circles were beneath your eyes with pale skin to match, and your hair was a mess; a bun that sat on top of your head, almost falling out of its rubber-band.

Sniffling once more, you blinked away the tears and with shaky hands, you reached for the medicine cabinet. You moved electronically, almost but that didn't seem to bother you as you grabbed your sleeping pills.

You closed the medicine cabinet and looked down at the pill bottle in your hand, examining it before walking into the kitchen and grabbing another bottle of tequila. You made your way back into the bathroom and closed the door, making sure to lock it.

"FRIDAY?" You whispered out hoarsely.

"( _Y/n_ )," The AI greeted somberly, somehow knowing how you felt and feeling sympathy.

You sighed and popped open the bottle of pills, pouring half of them into your hand. "Don't tell anyone where I am, okay?"

There was a long pause. " _Miss_ \--"

"FRIDAY, please." You begged, tears brimming your eyelids, and not bothering to look up from the bottle in your hand.

" _I suppose_." The AI replied back hesitantly, knowing that she was going to go against your command and notify someone immediately.

You sighed and walked over to the bathtub and slid in. Leaning back, you took the large amount of pills and swallowed them. You grabbed the bottle of tequila and brought it to your lips, downing the pills.

Minutes later you began to feel the pills take affect and your eyelids grew heavy, your breath slowing down and coming out in short rasps. You were beginning to slip into unconsciousness before the banging started.

"(Y/n)?" It was Natasha. "(Y/n), open the door." Natasha began to bang more loudly, hoping to get you to open up but when she pressed her ear to the door, she heard nothing. Panicked, the redhead turned around looking for any signs of you being elsewhere. But she knew better and she knew you were in the bathroom.

"FRIDAY, where's Steve?"

" _He's in the foyer, Ms Romanoff._ " The AI replied. " _I'll notify him right away._ "

Seconds later, Steve was barging into the room with a panicked look. Wild blue eyes searched the room for you and found Natasha instead, looking just as panicked.

"What's going on?" He barked out, standing by his teammate's side. "Where's (y/n)?"

"She's in the bathroom," she replied breathlessly. "I can't get the door to open," she paused with worried eyes. "Something is wrong, Steve."

Steve's over-protective and Captain America's side kicked into his senses and he banged on the door roughly. "(Y/n)! Open the door, baby." He got no response and he feared the worse, his heart beating erratically in his chest.

"Alright, I'm kicking the door down." He said to no one in particular and with that said, the door came off its hinges. The door clinked, flooding light into the very dim, damp room and he rushed over to your side.

You laid limply in the tub, your arm hanging over the edge with the bottle of tequila on the floor below it.

"Is...is she...?" Natasha's voice was small and vulnerable-like. She walked hesitantly over to you, with Steve leaning down and searching for a pulse.

Once he sighed, Natasha knew that you were alive.

"It's small," Steve spoke with nostalgia. "But there's a pulse." He leaned down and lifted you into his arms, tears threatening to fall as he carried you to the infirmary.

 

You awoke to the steady sound of the heart monitor, reflecting your heartbeat like a beat of a drum. Your hand was warm, intertwined in someone else's. You slightly turned your head weakly to the side and noticing a sleeping Steve, his head lying right next to you on the bed.

Images immediately started to flood your mind. You could faintly register harsh banging on the bathroom door, you falling into an unconscious state, Steve's voice, and his eyes welling up with tears as he carried you out of the bathroom.

Images flashed in your mind of Bruce taking care of you as Steve, along with the whole team, stood in the background, with horrifyingly shocked faces.

Tears welled up in your eyes as you stared at Steve with his sleeping figure beside you. He was in the chair, and for him that must've been uncomfortable sleeping like that.

You sniffled and that noise alone seemed to wake Steve up. He instantly snapped his head up, his wide eyes landing on you.

"Hey," You whispered out, your voice raspy and scratchy like sandpaper.

Steve stared at you, not blinking and mouth agape. It took you squeezing his hand to snap him out of it and he brought your intertwined hands up to his lips, pressing kisses on your knuckles, your engagement ring sticking out like a rock.

"You scared the hell out of me," He whispered, gripping your hand like he was afraid you would let go.

You had worried him and you instantly felt guilty.

Steve leaned closer to you and let his fingers brush your hair out of your face. He wiped the tears away and hovered over you only to kiss your forehead sweetly.

You blinked more of the tears away, "I'm sorry." You paused slightly. "I'm so sorry, Steve." A whimper escaped you and Steve's face dropped, tears pooling in his eyes at the sight of you so broken.

"Oh, doll," he whispered out. "Don't apologize. I should've been there for you."

"No," you shook your head. "This is all my fault. I pushed you away a-a-and it was wrong of me to do that. God, please never leave me again. I promise I'll be better. I promise." You begged with tearful eyes.

Steve sniffled and brought his lips down to yours briefly before pulling back and smiling sadly. "I'm not going anywhere," he said. "Just don't try to kill yourself. We're supposed to grow old and die  _together_ , remember?"


	13. Basic Training 101(Clint Barton X Reader)

"You cannot be serious."

"Oh, I'm very serious."

Like the child in you, you wanted to stomp your feet and pout, but all you did was give your Captain a reluctant nod.

"Fine." You sighed, making sure you weren't showing any signs of defiance. You turned on your heels but then stopped short in your tracks, not knowing exactly where to go. "Where is the training room, again?"

Steve smirked and you could feel your cheeks heating up from embarrassment. It wasn't like you've been here long enough to know where everything was, so you knew Steve was just only trying to get you rilled up.

"Would you like an escort? I can have Clint--"

"Honestly!" You threw your hands up in the air, exasperated. "It's already bad enough you're making me spar with him."

That seemed to widen Steve smirk and you sighed. "Sorry," he held up his hands in defense. "I'll take you." He walked over to you and the two of you started walking at a same pace towards the training room.

It wasn't that you hated Clint, hate was too much of a harsh word you would use on him. Whenever you were around him, he always seemed to make your insides swarm with butterflies. And you  _hated_  that. You hated how he made you feel; like you were the only person in the room. You were an agent of SHIELD, and with your line of work it wasn't such a grand idea to get involved with others.

So, you pushed him away. Or, at least, you tried too.

Clint was like a lost puppy, he would follow you around and always try to get you to hang out with him. It wasn't like you didn't want to, you  _really_ wanted to and that was the problem.

Once you made it to the training room, Steve gave you a firm pat on your shoulders, before turning back around and leaving in the room with Clint.

You coughed, trying to receive his attention as he set things up around the room. He turned to look at you and smiled brightly, that little action alone made your stomach do backflips.

"Hey," He said.

You met him halfway and stopped on the sparring mat, taking a steady stance. "Hey."

"So, I take it Captain wonderful told you that I was going to be your sparring partner?" He grinned.

You nodded reluctantly. "He did indeed." You shuffled on your feet and watched as he finished setting things up before turning back to you.

"Are you ready?"

You got in your battle stance and readied yourself, balling up your fists at your side. You gave a nod and before you could do anything else, Clint took the upper hand, and swept his foot out. You fell to the mat, and groaned.

"Foul play, Barton." You mumbled before accepting his helping hand. Standing back up, you smirked slightly and cracked your knuckles. "Oh, you're gonna wish you hadn't done that."

Clint visibly gulped and readied himself in his own stance. You watched as his left fist clenched tightly and you knew that would be the one he would throw at you. You deflected his blow when it came into your sights and landed a punch to his gut, making him stumble back slightly.

You didn't stop there, though, and landed a kick to his chest. It wasn't enough to knock him to the ground and he brought up his right hand before you had a chance to hit him again. He twisted your arm along with your body, and pushed you to the floor. You landed on your knees with a huff and instantly turned around and hopping back to your feet.

"Is that all you got, arrow-boy?"

•••

"Jesus, (y/n)," Natasha snickered as she walked over to you in the kitchen. "You look like you got the shit beaten out of you."

You grumbled and gulped down half of the water bottle you just fetched. "You should see Barton."

Natasha rose an eyebrow. "That bad?"

"That bad." You nodded and downed the rest of your water before throwing it in the recycling bin. You turned around and leaned your elbows on the countertop in front of you.

"Nat, can I ask you something?" Natasha had always been like the sister you never had. It was like that from day one and day one wasn't all that long ago, considering you were the new girl.

Natasha turned away from making a sandwich to look at you. She knew that tone of voice all too well, and suddenly became concerned.

"Of course, sweetie. What is it?"

You sighed, "Do you... Uh, do you think Clint likes me?"

The concern from her face dropped and was replaced by an all too familiar smirk. She grabbed her sandwich and took a bite before walking over to you and placing a hand on her hip. "I'm not gonna lie to you," the redhead assassin paused. "He's love-smitten."

Your heart fluttered in your chest and your face blushed a crimson at her bluntness. "Really?"

Natasha nodded. "Why do you ask?" She said. "Do you like him too?"

You froze up and the thoughts of him getting hurt because you came to your mind. You groaned and covered your face with your hands. "I don't want to like him," you pouted. "But he makes it really hard for me not to, ya know?"

"I do, actually." She spoke softly. "I know that feeling all to well, honey, but how about you give him a chance?"

You looked up at her and with a slow nod, you agreed with a tired smile. "Alright." 

You made your way to Barton's room, making sure to stop at the right door. With some clunky hesitation, you raised your knuckles and knocked on his door twice.

Seconds later, the door flung open to reveal Clint with a black eye that you so kindly gave him earlier. You instantly felt guilty but hid your remorse behind a smile.

"Hey," you whispered out timidly. "I was wondering something..."

Clint smirked, "Oh yeah? And what might that be?"

The butterflies were back and you gripped the inside of your palms to keep yourself from showing too much of your love-struck side.

"Would you... I don't know--would you like to go get some coffee sometime? Or maybe something to eat?" You cursed yourself mentally from stuttering so much but that all stopped when Clint spoke without much hesitation.

"I would love that." Now it was his turn to blush.

"Really?"

He walked up to you and cupped your cheeks with both hands. Leaning over, Clint pressed a light and sweet kiss to your cheek.

"Really."

Your hand immediately went up to touch the spot where he kissed you, making you blush ten times more and he grinned brightly. He stood back in his doorway and watched you with adoration.

"Just name a time and place and I'm all yours, darling." 


	14. Some Kind Of Miracle(Bucky Barnes X Reader)

"Where's (y/n)?" Bucky asked as he walked over to where Steve sat on the sofa.

Steve looked up from reading the newspaper and a small smirk plastered his lips. "In her room, I believe." 

Bucky furrowed his brows, "Don't give me that look, I was just curious." He shuffled on his feet from the look Steve was giving him and sighed in exasperation.

"Whatever you say, Buck," Steve snickered as he got up from his spot, walking away, the smirk never leaving his lips.

Bucky turned on his heels and walked down the long and narrow halls of the tower, stuffing his hands in his pockets. The closer he got to your room, the more he could hear a distant voice that sounded more like a symphony. When he stopped at your bedroom door, he raised his hands to knock but stopped short once he heard your voice.

His eyes widened at the sound of your melodic singing voice and his breath hitched. He took a chance and slowly creaked the door open, his heart pounding against his chest. When you still hadn't noticed him come in, he stayed by the door to watch you sing.

He was in a trance as you sat on your bed, earphones plugged into your ears and your eyes closed slightly.

He listened with adoration.

" _You brought joy to my heart. I found love in your arms. See what you've done to me, you set my soul so free. You came and you gave me the love that I need, oh. You you you, you're some kind of miracle, oh baby--_ JAMES!"

Bucky seemed to snap out of his trance only to find you standing up from your bed with wide eyes, the headphones now out of your ears. He was saddened that he could no longer hear tie singing.

"Fu--shit--sorry, (y/n)," He rushed out before turning to leave but your small and timid voice stopped him in his tracks.

"No, don't."

He turned around and watched you curiously. You were blushing like crazy when you realized that you were in on of your brother's(Tony's) t-shirts. Your hair was up in a messy bun that laid perfectly on top of your head and you wore knee high Superman socks.

Bucky took notice and found himself blushing too, his heart pounding faster. He coughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck, turning his attention to the floor below him.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Bucky whispered out. He looked up at you, "I just... You're perfect." Once the words spilled out, Bucky turned red as a tomato.

You giggled and twirled with an out of place strand of your hair, "Really?" You timidly looked at him, a pink tint covering your cheeks.

Bucky nodded with his eyes focused on you. Right then and there, he knew that his heart was yours and that he would only prove to you how much you really meant to him.


	15. Hormones Pt 1(Steve Rogers X Reader)

You sat on the couch, your hand resting softly on your overgrown stomach. With a small smile, you rubbed soothing circles over the thick material of your husbands shirt. You slipped another French fry into your mouth before letting out a laugh at the TV screen in front of you.

The movie you were watching;  _2 Guns_ , had been the fifth time you've watched it in a whole week. The plot-line itself was enough to get you laughing for hours, and holding in your bladder until it was over.

Once the end credits came along, you had to force yourself up and off the couch. With a low huff, you were finally off the couch and wobbling slightly on your own two feet.

Smooth and muscular arms were instantly wrapped around you and you rolled your eyes at your husbands behavior. "Steve, I got it."

"Where do you want to go?" He asked, ignoring your plea.

"I was going to go to the bathroom--Steve, c'mon, I'm pregnant, not dying." You tried withering your way out of his grasp, but stopped when he gave you that look.

You felt the shirt you wore ride up and show just how huge you were getting, and you didn't bother to push it back down when Steve wrapped his arms under your legs, bringing you into his arms. He held you bridal style and you let out a sigh, your head lolling to his shoulder.

"I'm going in by myself," you stated as he sat you down by the bathroom door. You looked up to see him hesitate slightly. He opened it mouth to protest but you stopped him and cut him off with a sharp tone. "No. I'm not peeing with you watching my every move.  _I've got this_."

Steve smiled, "You're so stubborn."

"Yeah, I love you, too, babe." You huffed and walked into the bathroom. After sitting on the toilet for several minutes and thinking to yourself, you got up and washed your hands before opening the door to find your husband leaning against the wall opposite of your, his arms crossed over his chest and his head leaned back.

"You didn't have to wait for me, ya know." You snickered before walking up to him and planting a sweet peck to his lips. "Hey, where's Nat? We were supposed to go to the mall today."

You and your husband walked hand in hand down the long hallway, with you wobbling like a penguin and rubbing circles on your expanded belly. You purses your lips when you thought about your day ahead.

"The last time I seen her she was groaning about how Tony is such a pig when it came to cleaning his kitchen." Steve laughed.

You giggled at that knowing that Natasha was one hundred percent right when it came to that. "She's not wrong."

"Who's not wrong?" The husky female voice that belonged to the ever so perfect Natasha Romanoff spoke.

You rounded the corner and stopped once you seen Natasha, car keys in hand and a smirk over her lips.

"You." You said with a small chuckle. "We were just talking about how Tony was a pig."

Natasha frowned. "He is! He doesn't clean up his mess, and it's like he thinks we're his maids or something. Where is Pepper when you need her?"

"Are we ready?" You questioned, easing out of Steve's hand and walking over to the redhead. "I'm starving."

"I just bought you McDonalds! How can you be that hungry?" Natasha protested teasingly, twirling the keys around her slim fingers.

You huffed, "Hello! Hormones." You walked into the living room where you left your purse. "Does the huge, rounded belly not give anything away for you?"

"Sarcasm gets you nowhere, my dear sister," Clint said, waltzing into the room and giving you a sweet kiss to your cheek. "You guys leaving already?" He asked as he eyed your belongings and Natasha holding the keys.

You nodded before glancing over at your best friend, "I wasn't kidding when I said I was starving, Tasha. Let's get a move on before everyone wants to tag along." You paused furrowing your brows. "Where's Maria and Wanda? I thought they were coming too."

"Maria said she had to decline because Fury needed her elsewhere," Natasha said, taking your hand and tugging you along. "Wanda's waiting in the car."

You looked over your shoulder at your husband before stopping and letting him walk over to you. "Yeah, you better give me a goddamned kiss, Rogers."

"Language." He said before pulling you into his embrace and letting his lips linger on your lips.

"Ahem," Natasha coughed, getting your attention. "I thought you were hungry?"

"Don't rush me, Romanoff," you sighed against your husband's lips. "Or I won't share my milkshake with you."

Steve laughed and leaned his forehead against yours, breathing you in. He looked at you with big blue doe eyes before caressing your cheek. "If you need me just call, okay?"

You nodded, somewhat in a daze, and gave Steve one last hug before turning on your heels and walking away with Natasha.

"Bye my pain in the ass older brother!"

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to, Twinkle toes!" 


	16. Let Me In Pt1. (Avengers X Reader)

"Are you hungry?"

You paused and eyed the food in his hand, the stench was enough to make you feel sick. You hesitated and then glanced back up at to see him gulp, waiting for your answer.

"No thank you," you shuddered at the smell of it. You turned away and felt the capillaries swimming underneath your eyes. You pulled at the hem of your sleeves and avoided eye contact with him.

Bucky eyed you with concern and sat the tray of food on the counter. He noticed that you hadn't been the same since you were captured from Hydra weeks ago. Something was different about you yet when the team rescued you, they didn't ask what they did because they knew you didn't want to talk about it.

What they didn't know is that something  _did_ happen to you. Hydra wanted to take their experimentation to the next fucking level with you because they knew you were much more valuable than anyone else. Hydra turned you into something inhumane, something not of this world.

"Are you okay, (y/n)?" Bucky asked, his voice trembling with the thought of you going off the edge. He always cared about you, always, and maybe a little too much.

Something in you snapped, like brought you back from a trance. "I'm fine, Bucky," once it came out you wished you had said it a little less harsh. You let out a shaky breath and breathed out, trying to soothe the ache away. "I'm sorry--I--gotta go."

You began to walk away, the nostalgic feeling mixed in with the hunger for something you hadn't tasted before. The capillaries were back to swimming beneath your eyes as you walked quickly down the tower's halls.

Images flashed through your mind at a millions miles a second; images of what Hydra did to you. You couldn't take the images out of your head, no matter how hard you shook your head or no matter how hard you tried to cry the memories away, nothing happened. They were always going to be there with you every second of the day.

Once you made it to your room, you slammed the door shut in a flurry and maneuvered over to your bed. Sitting down, you let the tears fall but then curiosity got the best of you. You got up from your spot and walked over to the nearest mirror.

With a gasp, you let your fingers skim across the capillaries in your eyes. You sniffled silently, horrified at what you were witnessing. You began to cry more once you saw how horrifying you looked. It went silent in your room with the occasional sniff coming from your runny nose, but then you felt this immense pain in the lower half of your stomach. It was slowly making its way up to your chest and then soon, you could feel it taking over every inch of your body.

Your knees buckled but you caught yourself on the edge of your dresser, trying to keep yourself upright. Letting out a hoarse whimper with your eyes squeezed shut, you tried to breath in soothing breaths.

"Jesus..." You cried out again, and sudden rush of hunger took over you. The capillaries became more intense and your usual blue-grey irises were turning into a darker blue, almost as if your pupils were enlarging to the size of your eyeballs.

Another whimper escaped you as you clutched your throat, the dryness coming from nowhere. An inhumane growl escaped your chapped lips before you shot up straight.

 _This wasn't you_ , you thought. But you couldn't control anything at the exact moment because it was as if someone had taken complete control of your senses and body movements.

You clawed at your neck and thoughts of human flesh and blood kept seeping into your head. You were forcing yourself to stay in place but the grip you had on your throat wasn't doing much. You were  _hungry_.

"FRIDAY," You hoarsely groaned out, gasping for air. A gut feeling started in the pit of your stomach, a gut feeling that told you that someone was going to die tonight. By your hands. "Lock me in..."

The capillaries grew and swam into your eyes, making you look ungodly.

A click of a lock caught your attention and before you knew it, banging could be heard on the other side of the door. With a mere thought, you were standing in a darkened corner with no memory of walking over to it.

"(Y/n), open the door. We received a stress call from FRIDAY." It was Bucky's voice but you could hear other voices whispering on the other side with him.

You cursed and licked your dry and chapped lips before flashing over to your window. You opened it and looked down at the New York City streets below you.

The banging continued but all that was going through your mind was  _hunger, food, and thirst for blood_.

"(Y/n)! C'mon, open the door."

You could hear the blood pumping through his veins, and whoever was with him. With what little confidence you had, you lifted yourself over the window. The door banged open and you had about less than five seconds to make your move before you could hurt anyone.

So, before Bucky and the rest of the team could reach you, you leapt off the side of the ledge.


	17. Lullaby(Hulk/Bruce Banner X Reader)

"We've been made!" You yelled, trying to dodge bullets left from right. You sprinted behind a tree and pulled out your choice of weapons; two guns in each hand.

There was commotion and static coming from your comm, most definitely from everyone else on the team. You feared the worst but knowing that they could take care of themselves.

You dodged every bullet except one that hit you in the shoulder. You let out a whimper before mentally pushing the bullet out of your wound. Having regenerative tissue and fast healing was a good thing when you were apart of the Earth's Mightiest Heroes team. That and having Telekinesis as another one of your awesome abilities.

Grunting, you got back up and grabbed your guns once again before pulling the trigger, letting the bullets fly and hit several Hydra agents.

"( _Y/n), get to Banner_ ," Came Steve's voice from the static behind the comms. " _It's time for a lullaby_."

Your heart skipped a beat, but you nodded and pressed a hand to the comm. "I'm heading there now."

Once you were able to hear The Hulk's roaring, you knew where he was. You could see him breaking off tree trunks and throwing them in different kinds of directions. You dodged a couple of them luckily, though, they didn't managed to hurt you.

As slowly as you could, you held up your hand to him, "Hey, big guy," You soothed in a soft raspy voice. You gulped at the attention he was giving you. "Sun's getting real low..."

He stopped pacing and panted, his lips curled upwards in a low snarl but you knew this would work.

You had known Bruce since he got pulled into a war with the Avengers a couple of years ago. Acquaintances turned into being best friends and working together and then it went on to being in a relationship with him.

"It's okay," You whispered as he began to come close to you. With your eyes focused solely on him, you let your hand trace patterns over his forearm. You smiled, giving him a look of patience, letting him know that you weren't rushing him. "You can trust me, darling."

You pulled your hand back once you saw that he flinched. He took a few stumbling steps backwards before he was falling. A few minutes of you watching where he stumbled into and Bruce Banner was stumbling slightly back.

You gasped as tears pricked your eyes and took off running towards him. Once you reached him, you pulled a blanket over him and helped him to the quinjet.

He leaned his head on your shoulder and didn't say a word as the quinjet began to take off. The rest of the team were already seated and buckled in with the exceptions of Steve and Tony talking away from them.

It was best that you didn't say anything about his transformations, he never felt comfortable turning into 'the other guy'. So, being the respecting girlfriend you were, you said nothing but only words of safety and hope.

"You did great out there," You whispered and felt him grip your hand in his own warm one.

"You don't have to lie to me, (y/n)," He paused with a shaky breath. "I could see how horrified you were of me. Of what I am."

Your breath hitched, "I'm not afraid of you, my love. A little on edge maybe, but not afraid."

He lifted his chin up to face you, "I would  _never_ hurt you. Ever." His face was serious though you could see a hint of panic in them.

He was afraid of losing you. The thought only made him sick to his stomach.

"I know, sweetheart. I know." You cooed softly as you stroked his hair. You leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

He took notice of the wound on your shoulder from where you were shot at. Panic and wild fear kicked into his senses and he sat up, despite of the aching muscles.

"What happened?"

You wanted to wave him off but you knew he would only become much more pleading and overprotective .

"I took care of it," you said.

He gave you a worried look before checking the wound by lifting up your sleeve. "You've fully healed," he took notice of the fresh skin and dry blood. "That's amazing."

"I try not to boast about it." You smiled at him, watching him adoringly and with passion. "How are you feeling, though?"

He paused and looked up at you, "I'm better now." He leaned in and closed the gap between you two.

Seeming to get really into the kiss, you hadn't realized that you were French kissing until a voice brought you both out of the heated moment.

"Hey! No PDA on my jet, you two. Get a room."

"Shut up, Tony."


	18. Where Ever You Go, So Will I(Fitz X Reader)

The dress was perfect, you thought adoringly. It was pure white with sleeves that went past your elbows with a huge puffy, Cinderella-style skirt radiating out from the bodice and a sweetheart neckline. It fit the curves of your body like it was made for just you, clinging onto your chest and stomach and glaring out at the waist.

It was simple yet stunning.

You spin around slowly in the long mirror, admiring the low back of the dress.

You absolutely  _loved_ it. It did something for you, emphasizing the glow of your skin and shine of your long flowing hair like none of the previous dresses had.

You gently pick up the skirt part in your hands and step off the platform, your heart pounding in your chest, a permanent smile flickering across your face.

You take small steps out to the little waiting area where Steve, Jemma, Wanda, and Bucky sat awkwardly on the couch. You walked over to the mirrors in front of them carefully praying that you wouldn't trip and fall.

Wanda and Jemma see you first and their eyes widen almost imperceptibly. Steve and Bucky saw their expressions change and their heads swiveled to the side. Their jaws fell slightly open when they saw you.

Shyly, you come to a stop in front of them, your hands drifting down to the poofy skirt as you looked at them.

Wanda's and Jemma's eyes stayed open wide as they stared at you, while Steve, and Bucky on the other hand blink furiously.

"What do you guys think?" You ask softly, interlocking your fingers together behind your back.

Steve gulped, "(y/n), wow. You, uh--you look beautiful. The dress is... It's good." He trailed off, a small smile broadening across his lips.

"You think so?" You ask, cheeks heating up as you look down at it, swishing the fabric around with your free hand.

" _Sestra_ , you look stunning," Wanda gushed and ran over to you. Tears pooled in the twin's eyes but she quickly fanned them away and gave you a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"You think Fitz will like it?" You ask as your eyes wander over to a still stunned Jemma.

"I know he will, Darling," She said with a now reassuring and bright smile. "He thinks you look good in his shirts and sweatpants. So, when he sees you, I'll be surprised if he doesn't hyperventilate or something." She laughed.

You turn back to the mirror and smile, twirling a lock of your hair around your finger.

"Bucky, you've been awfully quiet over there," You laugh lightly and turn back around to see the shocked and stunned Bucky.

He gulped, a little smile gracing his lips. "It's beautiful. Especially since it's on you." He winked.

Jemma whacked his shoulder with a glare, "No flirting with the bride to be!"

//

Your heart thudded in your chest as you stood quivering outside the white tent canopy looking room. You were a nervous wreck, shaking like crazy and nearly dropping your bouquet of lilies. You let out a deep breath and caught a glimpse of yourself in the nearby mirror, letting your veil flutter along with the small breeze.

Smiling, you took notice of how beautiful your make up was, all thanks to Wanda and Natasha. Your hair was coming down in soft curls around your arms and despite the nerves, you looked genuinely happy. Your eyes shone with ecstasy in the light.

You clutched the flowers tightly as if you were drowning and they were your lifeline.

"You look amazing, (y/n)," Tony spoke as he walked up beside you. You could see how genuinely he meant that, and that alone made your heart speed up.

You blush slightly and smile, "Thank you, Tony," You turned to him with a wavering smile, feeling the nerves kick back up.

"Are you ready?" He brings your arm to link it through his.

"As I'll ever be," You whispered out quietly. "Tony?" He looked over to you. "Don't let me fall."

"Wouldn't dream of it, kid."

The tent opening flew open and you could see the guests all standing up in their chairs, now turning to look at you.

You grip Tony's arm and hold tightly onto the lilies on your other hand. Once you took that first step, your focus was solely on Fitz and it was like he was the only one there. He was your anchor. 

Fitz finally saw you and a look of pure awe washed over his face and froze. His eyes widen and his jaw dropped as he took your image in. Even from this distance, you could see his stunned blue eyes flicker down you in wonder. He looks as if he just gotten hit by a bus.

You saw his jaw clench as though he was fighting back emotions before he gave his head  little shake as if to clear it. His eyes finally met yours as a simple, radiant smile lit up his face.

Shyly, you smile back.

Fitz looked beautiful and classic in a black tuxedo with his hair spiked the way you loved it, and his hands were clasped in front of him. There was something special about how he looked at that moment. And it wasn't the suit, or the hair, or the shiny black shoes. It was the way his eyes crinkled and blinked as he watched you, the way he wouldn't stop smiling as though wishing he could preserve this moment forever.

It was the way, as you stepped slowly and carefully down the flower adorned aisle, that his searching eyes began to shine as he watched you come even closer to you.

You could feel the love rushing from deep within his soul, washing over you and promising protection, care, comfort, and absolute utter joy.

With difficulty, you fought back the oncoming tears as you reached the alter. Tony gave you a sweet, loving kiss on your cheek before going to sit down next to Pepper in the front row.

Your bridesmaids who consisted of; Natasha, Wanda, Bobbi, Daisy, and Jemma, we're all smiling at you. Though, you were shocked that Natasha had tears in her eyes.

To your right stood all of Fitz's groomsmen which was: Agent Mack, Phil, Ward, Steve, and Bucky. 

You turned your attention back to Fitz, and he instantly slipped his hand through yours. You felt at home in his presence.

Trip stood before the two of you with his pastor clothing on that you bought him. He smiled and began to read from the book he held in his hands. You could only focus on Fitz at that moment.

"Did you have your vows?" Trip asked.

You nodded and decided that you would be the first to say yours. Turning to Fitz, you began your speech. "Leo Fitz," your eyes welled with tears and you sniffled. "God, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment. Everyone knew that from the moment we first met that we had already stolen each other's hearts," you paused as the crowd let out a couple of sniffles and laughs. "It was true. I was smitten with you. I fell for you, Fitz, and I fell hard. You're my lifeline, my anchor, my shoulder to cry on and the love of my life."

Fitz eyes watered up as you clutched his hand in your own. You continued, "I want you for the rest of my life. You're the one I want to wake up next to every morning, the one I want to make laugh. I  _love_  your laugh by the way," more lighthearted laughs emitted from the crowd and you watched Fitz blush slightly.  "You are the missing piece to my puzzle. You showed me what I've been looking for all this time," you admitted shyly with teary stained eyes. "You are home for me, Fitz. No matter where I am, if I'm away on a business trip, or across the country, you will  _always_ be my home and I will never leave you. You will forever be my always."

Once you finished, it was time for Fitz to do his vows, though, he couldn't seem to stop the tears from spilling down his cheeks. With a smile, he began.

"You changed me, (y/n), and you taught me how to do things I didn't believe we're possible. You showed me that nothing," he phased for emphasis. "Absolutely nothing, no matter how broken, I could be fixed. And you did exactly that. You fixed me. When I lost hope, you picked me up, brushed me off and helped me push through. You showed me that I don't have to carry all of my burdens alone. You..." He stopped momentarily and swallowed, his voice slightly quieter as he continued. "You made me realize that I was worth saving and I won't ever forget that."

You swallowed hard and fresh new tears spring to your eyes, letting one silently roll down your cheek.

A heartbreakingly gentle smile touched Fitz's lips as he continued. "Hold onto those tears, darling, I'm not finished yet." The audience chuckled and you half-sob, half-laugh.

"So, I am going to promise you a couple of things," He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "I promise that I will never stop loving you. I promise that I will be here by your side every second of the day, forever. I promise that I will stand by you through the simple times and the hard, when our love is easy and when it is difficult. I promise to protect you, to cherish you, to laugh with you. I promise to love you when we are fighting, and to fight for you every moment for the rest of our lives, and that I will never give up on us. I promise to hug you and hold you, to be your shoulder to cry on and to make you feel beautiful whenever you think you're not. I promise to let you play with my tools at work--" the audience laughed and you smiled, "--and to love you every second, through sickness and health, past death and beyond."

You sniffle again, resisting the urge to wipe away your tears. Instead, Fitz does that for you and take your hand softly and slides the golden band on your finger. You in return, slid the golden band over his finger to match the one on yours.

Trip sniffled and you give him an assuring nod. "Do you (y/n) (y/l/n), take Leopold Fitz to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

You didn't hesitate, "Yes." You smiled and watched as Trip asked Fitz the same, and he didn't hesitate either, saying  _yes_.

"I now pronounce you--"

Fitz smashed his lips to yours, cutting Trip off only for him to laugh along with the crowd. You both received a standing ovation.


	19. Oblivious(Bobbi Morse X Reader)

"Welcome back, Lieutenant."

You smiled at Phil, "It's a pleasure to be back, Director," you looked around his office and then your eyes traveled down to his missing hand. You had known the story of how that happened, hearing it from a good friend of yours in the organization of SHIELD. "How are you?" You asked a little to seriously.

"Don't give me that serious look, (y/n)," Phil waved you off before going over to his desk and pouring you and him a drink. He handed you the glass filled with whiskey and noticed you still giving him the serious look. "I'm fine." He sighed.

You swirled the liquor in the glass, keeping your eyes on him before finally looking away and downing the whole glass. Setting it down on his desk, you walked over to a chair and made yourself comfortable.

"I know you didn't just ask me to come here and have a drink with you, Coulson," you pursed your lips. "There's something going on, isn't there?"

Phil sighed again knowing that he couldn't lie to you. You were, in fact, trained by the best liar in the world; Natasha Romanoff. Phil saw you as his own, he treated you like you were his daughter, his sister, and his best friend.

"Does there have to be something going on whenever I call you in?" He asked rhetorically, though, you took it differently and quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, yes." You said with finality and a small unnoticeable smile gracing your lips.

Phil paused thinking of how he would tell you why he called you in. For a moment you thought he looked to be hesitant about saying anything.

"Phil," You urged. "C'mon. I can take it."

"It's Bobbi," He said avoiding eye contact with you. It went silent and he looked back up to where you were.

Your breathing hitched and for a moment you were for certain you would go into panic mode. Phil saw this and quickly walked over to you, laying a gentle hand on your shoulder.

"Is she okay?" You asked with a nostalgic look crossing your features.

Instantly, Phil replied, "Yeah, yeah. She's just, uh, really distant lately and with everything that happened with Ward--"

"I'm gonna kill him." You growled and ran a hand through your hair. You started to pace, though, you were stopped when Phil spoke up once again.

"We all think that she needs a friendly face," Phil said. "Everyone can see how much she misses you, even Hunter can see it."

You sighed and ran your hands over your face tiredly, "Where is she?" Phil smiled and walked with you out of his office.

The last time you had saw Bobbi Morse was when the fall of SHIELD happened and you two had gotten into an argument that possibly ended your friendship. Though, you have always wanted to be more than friends with the ever-so-beautiful agent. You two had known each other since you were little kids; living on the same block and going to school together.

"She's healing at a slow rate, but she's certain that she's fine and that she would be good to get back into the field." Phil stated with a stern look, walking alongside you with as other agents passed by the two of you.

"That's not happening anytime soon, right?"

"Of course not," the Director paused. "She's not ready yet."

"I agree," You stopped slightly in your tracks and watched ahead as Daisy came walking down the hall.

Once she looked up from the file in her hand and saw you, she smiled so brightly that it even made your cheeks hurt. "(Y/n)!" She squealed and ran over to you, crushing you in a hug.

You awkwardly hugged her back, not really welcoming to having such emotions. Though, you had known Daisy for two and a half years, you weren't as close to her as you were with Bobbi.

"Hello, Daisy." You said as she held you at shoulders length.

"How are you? We've all missed you around here. It's crazy without you here to put everyone in check like you used to." She rambled on and that seemed to get a a small smile out of you.

"Oh, Daisy," You laughed. "Still the dork I remember."

She seemed to blush at your comment, "Always for you, agent (y/l/n)."

"Ah ah, it's Lieutenant to you, Agent." You quirked an eyebrow. Then you seemed to realize why you were here and you snapped back into reality. "Well, it was nice seeing you, Daisy. Always a pleasure."

She did a little bow before smiling politely at you, "Don't be a stranger. We really do miss you, (y/n)."

You nodded, "I'll try not to," them as she walked away you glanced at Phil and rolled your eyes at the look he was giving you. "What? Can I not smile?"

He squinted his eyes, "It's weird seeing you smile."

You both began to walk again and you could feel your heart picking up speed as you got closer to where Bobbi was. You could just imagine the look on her face seeing you back at the S.H.I.E.L.D. compound, seeing you back in general.

"Here," Phil spoke as he stopped in front of a doubled door. You stopped by his side and interlocked your fingers together nervously before breathing in and then letting out a sigh. "I'll be right outside if you need me."

Without looking at him, you nodded your head before stepping inside. The room wasn't big nor was it small. There was a bed in the middle of the room and lined up against the farthest wall; multiple files sprawled out across the unmade bed.

"(Y/n)?" You froze at the voice and turned your head slightly to the side, finding the blonde standing in her bathroom doorway. A look of pure awe and shock graced her features. "What...what are you--?"

"Coulson called me in," you interrupted with a sincere tone. Your face instantly softened up at her look of wonderment and you couldn't help but take in her appearance.

Her long, wavy blonde hair came down to her breasts, swaying and swishing as she moved. You could remember just how badly you wanted to be wrapped up in her arms the last time you had saw her. The feeling is still there. It lingers within you and you can't help but fall harder every time you look at her.

"Why would he call you in?" She questioned, walking dangerously closer to you.

You shuffled on your feet, seemingly only intimidated around this particular women. "Well, he told me about what Ward did. He said that you want to get back into the field but even I can clearly see that you aren't ready."

She groaned, "I told him to not say anything to you about that."

"Why?" You became irritated and knew that in every argument you've ever had with her was because of her stubbornness and her unwillingness to tell you anything wrong with her. You always had to beg her to tell you anything. "It was right of Coulson to tell me, Bobbi. You never want to talk to me about anything and I always end up having to beg you."

"I don't want to argue right now," Bobbi rolled her eyes and walked past you over to her bed. "It's bad enough that Hunter keeps pestering me about it. Now you?"

"I do it because I care about you, Bobbi!" Your voice became raspy and it seemed to get louder. "You just don't understand, you'll never understand..." You trailed off once you realized you probably said too much.

She paused and her lips formed a thin line, "What are you talking about?"

You let out a small uncharacteristic laugh before feeling a swell in your heart. You looked up at her with sad eyes. "You're so oblivious, Bobbi. You've always been."

She kept her eyes solely focused on you and walked closer to you. The cogs weren't yet clicking inside her head at the moment, so therefore, you proceeded with your speech.

"I care deeply for you," You whispered out, avoiding her gaze and messing around with the hem of your blazer. "Actually, I love you. Though, not in a best friend type of way," you let out a sad sigh and felt your eyes well up with tears. "God, I love you so much." 

You saw the shellshocked look she had on her face, but you weren't surprised. You knew her way to well to know that she wouldn't have looked at you any other way.

"Please, say something..." You whispered and took her hand in yours, shocked when she didn't pull away. You brought her hand up to your lips and placed soft and sweet kisses on her knuckles.

You looked back up to see her staring at you with adoration, though what got to you was the tears forming in her eyes. "Don't cry, my love," you wiped away her tears with your thumb. "I hate it when you cry."

"I'm sorry," she whispered out. "God, I'm so stupid." She mumbled and you furrowed your brows. "How could I not see it? How could I? You were in front of me most of the time and I just overlooked everything."

"It's okay, Bobbi. I just want you to know that the reason why I'm here is for you and I won't leave until you make me." You smiled fondly as the blonde reached for your hand.

She started tracing patterns over your knuckles and your heart rate quickened it's pace. "I wish I would've known sooner."

Now it was your turn to be confused, "Why would you say that?"

She looked back up at you, "I love you, too, (y/n). I didn't know how much I really did until about a couple of months ago when I needed--no craved--you by my side."

Your eyes widened almost impeccably and before you could say anything, she smashed her lips to yours. You seemed to get lost in her and steadied yourself with your hands gripping her waist.

You pulled apart and pressed your forehead against hers, "Well, that's a huge relief," a genuine smile touched your lips. "If this went any other way I didn't know how I was going to get back home."

"You are home."


	20. Should've Listened Part I(Steve Rogers x Reader)

"Fury, I don't enjoy running back end."

"You want off this job? Go ahead, I ain't stopping you."

"I want in," you paused and pushed yourself off the wall with your foot. "Reporting for combat, next time it's up."

Fury nodded but looked hesitant as he studied you. "What about Tony--"

"Tony may be my brother, but he doesn't get to control me. This is my decision," you said cutting him off through mid-sentence. "Take my offer, Nick." You continued and crossed your arms over your chest.

Then Fury raised his eyebrows before uncrossing his arms and letting them fall to his sides. "Okay, then, what about Rogers? He's not gonna feel to ecstatic about your sudden change in heart. You remember the last time you were in the field, don't you? I believe it was the reason you got out in the first place." He added.

"I know, but I'm better now. And Steve isn't my father. Like I said, it's  _my_ decision." You said, your sudden confidence fading away while the images from your last time out in the field corrupted your mind.

"Alright, Agent." Fury said with a slight smile. "You're in."

You cleared away the haunting images and managed a small smile. "Thank you, Nick."

//

"What do you mean  _you're back in_?" Steve asked a bit too harshly.

You didn't back down from his intimidating stare and stood your ground. "I asked Fury to put me back in combat," you said. "It was my decision, Steve."

"Are you serious? If I remember correctly, you almost  _died_  the last time you were out in the field, (y/n)!" He barked out and you flinched at his harsh tone.

"I know," you paused and sighed for the fifth time in under twenty minutes. "But I'm  _better_ now." You repeated.

Steve sucked in a breath before resting his arms at his side, mentally giving up and noting that it was useless in arguing with you. He knew that even if he didn't want you back into the field, that you would find a way in yourself.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked in a quiet and quavering voice. His gaze was lowered and his jaw was clenched as he remembered what happened to you last time. It haunted him every time he thought about it, though, he knew he couldn't stop you from doing what you put your mind to.

"This is what I want, Steve," Your face softened up and you walked over over to him slowly. With hesitation, you wrapped your arms around him, bringing him close to you. You brought your hand to his face, grazing your nails gently over his scalp. Steve closed his eyes and leaned into your touch. "Please. Just let me prove to you that I can do this."

Steve was quiet except for the rugged breathing that escaped his lungs. You took this time to lift his chin up and force him to look at you. He was staring at you with a pained look and his eyes were filled with guilt.

"I don't want anything to happen to you because of me again. I can't let anything happen to you--I just can't." He was shaking and you sighed sadly.

"I'll be okay," You whispered and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I promise."

//

It appeared to you that this whole mission had taken a huge turn. You fought to keep yourself steady and ran down the halls of another Hydra building. Guns sounded off behind you and that only gave you the courage to keep running.

Though, as you passed an open door, a blast of energy that exploded outwards, knocked you off your feet and into a wall. Your skull banged into the wall along with your body. The impact made an indent on the wall and you fell to the floor in a heap of debris. Pain radiated at the back of your head and you cried out. Your head felt bulky and swollen like you had slammed it against concrete and your ears began to ring so unbearably loud that you clutched them with two hands.

The comm in your ear was receiving static from the others. Steve and Tony grew panicked as they couldn't figure out what was going on.

" _(Y/n)?_ " Your brother called out in a rush, his eyes growing wide with fear. "Damn it!" He cursed when he received nothing but static as well as the others had been.

You limply crawled away from the predator, the new leader of Hydra. "Get the fuck away from me." You seethed as blood poured down from your head and onto your SHIELD uniform.

He smiled down at you, "Such foul language for such a pretty face." He drawled in a Russian accent. "What would Steve say?"

"Stay away from him, you bastard!" You screeched when a team of five Hydra agents came walking out of the room that just blasted the energy.

"Take care of her," The new leader sniffed with impatience and began walking away, wiping blood off his face with a cloth. "I want her dead."

With your injuries, you managed to scramble up and your mind kicked into overdrive. Each of the agents pulled out taser rods and firearms. You didn't shrink back though and quickly grabbed your gun to your side, making your move. You managed to put five bullets into each of the five agents, each bullet aimed for their head.

They fell to the ground and you winced at all of the blood that spurted onto your face, but quickly got back up once you saw Steve and Tony running towards you. As you neared you saw Steve's hands were stained with blood.

You furrowed your brows and limped his way, "Steve, are you--?" A gun shot sounded loudly in your ears. Time seemed to slow as you looked down to see blood spread across your stomach. You clutched your wound quickly, seeing Steve and Tony running towards you faster as you fell to the floor and on your knees.

Steve got to you first and caught you before you could fall on your face. "No. No no no no."

A feeble  _ow_ escaped your blood smeared lips. You hissed as Steve slid you onto his lap, blood seeping out of your stomach. "I'm sorry," You coughed. "I should've listened to you." Tears collected in the corners of your eyes and Tony watched from your side with horrified eyes.

"We need to get you to the infirmary," Tony mumbled then looked to Steve. "Can you carry her?" 

He nodded and lifted you up. You let your head fall to his chest and you could fairly register his eyes welling up with tears, breathing erratically as he continued to whisper  _I've got you_ and  _it's going to be okay_ in your ear.

After that, you felt the darkness overtake your senses and you blacked out in your husband's arms.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._ **


	21. Never Forget Part I(Steve Rogers x Reader)

You tried not to let the tears fall as you had just received the news that would tear you and everyone you knew apart. You held the emotions in and your breathing hitched.

_"Some people portray different reactions to having late stage three leukemia," your doctor said. "I don't know how else to say this--it's best that you enjoy your time as long as you can, and to not do anything rash..."_

Tears silently fell down your cheeks as you walked back to the tower, raindrops fell down on your umbrella and you sniffled. You made a sharp turn down a street and kept walking before you finally stopped in front of the tall building.

With some clunky hesitation, you opened up the doors. As to shut your umbrella, you made your way in, making sure to wipe the tears away before anyone could take notice of them.

"(Y/n), where have you been?" Steve called as he came out of an elevator.

You forced a smile to your lips, "I went for a walk," you furrowed your brows. "Why? What's up?"

For as long as you could remember, you had been terrible at lying. And, though, Steve was no better at hiding it, he always seemed to see through yours.

Steve gave you disheartened puppy dog eyes and dropped his arms to his side. He walked over to you with soft blue eyes, "Hey, are you okay?" He laid a gentle hand on your shoulder.

You had swore that you wouldn't tell anyone and you would keep it a secret, but you were too broken, too mentally tired to do otherwise. Finally, you let the tears fall as you broke down, wrapping your arms around Steve and clutching as if he was your lifeline.

"No," you whimpered into his shirt. "No. I'm not okay, Steve... I'm not." Your voice cracked and Steve began to panic as he held onto you.

He lifted your chin up to face him, and upon his face was the most heartbroken look you've ever seen on him. You were still sobbing pathetically in his embrace as wild eyes searched your face.

"Tell me," he urged softly. "Please. I hate seeing you like this. Tell me what the problem is, and I'll do my best to fix it."

You hiccuped and rubbed your eyes, "Can we talk somewhere else?" You whispered out, your voice scratchy.

Immediately, Steve nodded his head, "Yes, of course." With that Steve wrapped his arm around your shoulder and led you to the elevator and up to his room. Once he shut the door behind him and you were seated on his bed with your hands around your arms, you took in a deep breath and prepared yourself.

Steve came quickly to your side once the waterworks started again, but this time they were silent tears. Your bottom lip trembled as you tried to figure out a way to tell Steve that you were dying. You couldn't just come out and tell him that you only had months to live, that would do too much damage.

"Please don't cry, (y/n)," Steve whispered out painfully as he took your tiny, clammy hand in his. He took notice of your body temperature and furrowed his brows. "You're cold."

You sniffled and bit your bottom lip in anticipation before breathing in deeply and forcing the breath out. "Steve, I'm sick."

He seemed to get more worried by the minute, "Do you need me to get you some medicine? Is it another headache?" He reached up to touch your forehead with the back of his hand.

The tears came flowing or once more and this time you didn't stop the sobs that escaped your throat. You shook with fear.

"What's wrong?" He pleaded.

"Steve," you whimpered out painfully and squeezed your eyes tightly before opening them to see nostalgia swimming in his eyes. They widened and his lips parted in concern for you. "It's not that kind of sick..." You hiccuped again and quickly grabbed his hand, feeling the warmth of his engulf your skin. "I--"

There was a knock on the door and Bucky walked in but quickly stopped in his tracks when he saw you were crying. "Did I come at a bad time?" He heard a whimper escape you and was instantly by to your side, kneeling by your side with wild blue eyes. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

"I have cancer," You cried and once you said that, all of the color drained from both of their faces. "I'm so sorry..." Your voice wavered and shook with a new found fear.

"I'm sorry," you just about went into full panic mode and the sobs were louder than before. You couldn't breath because of how hard you were crying. You coughed and choked and died a little bit inside at the look on their faces.

Bucky was the first to show a sign; the tears were pooling in his eyes already and his bottom lip trembled. "How long have you known?"

You looked at Steve and waited for a response, only he was stiff and his attention was on you the whole time. He looked pale, frightened, and most of all he looked sick to his stomach. When Steve didn't say anything you turned your attention to the floor.

"I've been having check ups with my doctor ever since I was eleven. They told me I had the early stages of leukemia. They did the chemotherapy and caught it just in time," you paused and felt Steve's hand grip yours so tightly that you winced. "I went back today because I had been throwing up all day and that's when my doctor told me it was back..."

Bucky nodded numbly, "Are you going to go through with more chemotherapy?"

You froze and your heart sped up in your chest. "Buck..." You lowered your head, "The chemo isn't an option anymore," he narrowed his eyes at you and you explained further. "I have stage three terminal leukemia, my doctor told me I only have three months."

Steve couldn't take it anymore and angrily got up from his spot, storming out of the room, and slammed the door shut behind him.

"It's terminal," You whispered out, staring at where Steve just disappeared and gripped the sheets with your hands.

Bucky got up from his kneeled position on the floor and sat on the bed next to you, bringing you in to his arms and letting you cry.

"I'm so sorry, babydoll."

//

You stirred, your body still heavy with exhaustion and sleep. You could feel your senses slowly coming back to you as you blinked the sleep away. As your eyes finally opened, you could see the early sunlight dimly lighting up your room through the curtains.

You slowly sat up in your bed, remembering the events of last night when you finally told everyone about your condition. None of them took it lightly and though Tony Stark could invent just about anything, he couldn't invent a cure for cancer. He was beating himself up over it and last night you begged him not to blame himself for not being able to help you.

You laid your head back on the pillow and curled up into the blankets, shielding yourself from the world around you and wanting to be left alone to wallow in depression.

It seemed like hours later when you got a knock on your door. You buried yourself deep into your pillow and mumbled something incoherent. There was another knock and you still didn't move from your spot.

" _Sestra_ , can I come in?" Your door creaked open and in came Wanda with a food tray filled with strawberries, two pieces of toast, and orange juice.

She walked over to your bedside and sat the food tray down on your nightstand before looking at you. "You have been sleeping for hours, you need food." She consoled with a sad smile, watching as you lifted the blankets just enough to retrieve a piece of toast only for you to slide it back under the blankets with you.

"I can't go out there and face them, Wanda," You spoke after a couple minutes of silence. "I can't stand to see the pity on their faces when they look at me."

Wanda's heart ached at how broken you were, "I know how you feel. After Pietro died that is all I saw on their faces. I still see it sometimes but I try to ignore it the best I can. We are scared, too, you know? All we want is for your pain to go away."

You peaked through the blanket just enough to see Wanda looking at you sadly. "Stop looking at me like that, Wanda... Please." The Maximoff tried to force a smile on her face but you saw right through it.

"You will have to come out sometime, my love. You cannot hide in this room forever," Wanda sighed. "Steve is not coping so well and he keeps asking for you."

It went silent for a moment of you two sharing sad looks. "It hurts too much, Wanda," you whispered out feeling the bile rise in your throat. "I don't know how I'm going to go along like everything is okay when it's not." Your voice cracked.

"We are all here for you if you need us," Wanda whispered back, laying a gentle hand on your cheek. She got up and kissed your forehead. "Come out when you are ready and when you are we will talk more."

You watched her walk over to your door before she looked at you over her shoulder. "Just know that we love you... We will get through this together."

Once she left you slowly ate your food and decided to take a shower. Time ticked by as you stood motionlessly in the shower, warm water pelting down your face.

This time you welcomed the tears as they came, and wrapped your arms around yourself, shaking even harder. You clamped your jaw shut, shaking your head as tears rolled down your cheeks. Your shoulders shook as a sob lurched through your body.

//

Wanda had just made it out into the dinning room when Steve came up to her. Dark circles were evident under his blue eyes and his hair was disheveled.

"How is she?"

Wanda sighed, "She is okay," she sat down at the table and waited for Steve to say something else, knowing he would.

His shoulders visibly relaxed as he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Is she eating?"

The twin nodded her head and looked up to Steve with sad eyes, "You should go see her," she said. "I think seeing you would comfort her." Steve shuffled on his feet, "She misses you, you know?"

He looked to Wanda and nodded before thanking her silently and walking up to your room.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._ **


	22. This Love(Bucky Barnes x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution: IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF SIXTEEN I DO ADVISE THAT YOU SKIP THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT HAS SOME HIGHLY SEXUAL CONTENT IN IT. I'm rating this pg-13 okay maybe I should rate it rated R... *hides behind Steve's shield* very sexual content... Read along if your not to bothered by steamy sex scenes with Bucky Barnes(I'm not...)

" _Bucky_!" You screeched, kicking water in his direction and laughing as he squealed in a childlike manner, splashing water back at you in return. That was when the water war had begun, water splashed between the two of you until you both were soaked and laughing uncontrollably.

Your laughter died down slightly as you watched Bucky's eyes drop down to you lips, water droplets collecting there and waiting to fall. Heat creeped up to your cheeks and you quickly flickered your eyes anywhere but his tantalizing blue ones.

However your eyes flickers down to his mouth watering abs, now almost visible underneath the white t-shirt soaked through.

To dismiss the intense moment, you looked at him with a grin. "I bet I could win you in a race all the way back to the bridge."

He rose an eyebrow at you, "Oh really?"

You nodded reverently before slipping off your flip flops and letting them dangle in your hand. You quirked an eyebrow and waiting for Bucky to get in line beside you.

"Well?" You asked teasingly. "What are you waiting for, Soldier?"

He laughed and got in his spot on your side. "I'm so gonna win."

"Totally." you scoffed before easily taking off without letting him know you were ready. You could hear his whining behind you and his approaching paddles.

Once he caught up to you, you made the mistake by looking at him momentarily only to trip over a rock and land firmly on your behind but not before taking Bucky down with you. He fell on top of you but seemingly he didn't crush you with the bulk of his weight.

"Shit, (y/n)! Are you okay?" Was his immediate response as he scanned you for any serious injuries.

You began to laugh uncontrollably, not being able to get a sentence out before Bucky soon joined the laughing not long after. You both were a giggling mess.

"Hey there," you said as you looked at him.

He had his elbows to the floor on either side of your head and his face was mere inches away from yours. Your breathing hitched and your heart was beating fast in your chest.

He gulped at the proximity before letting a small, nervous smile play on his lips. "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

You nodded slowly as you began to grin, "I'd like that very much."

He leaned down and captured your lips with his. The kiss seemed to get more heated and you rolled over, now straddling him as you hovered on top of him. Your palms tingled, your breath shook, the pulse between your thighs growing stronger.

It was uncanny how you reacted to his kisses, your body was growing hot. Your tongues wrestled endlessly together, your swollen lips wet.

Desire surged through you and you moaned, feeling a bulge between your thighs. Bucky's warm lips broke away from your swollen ones only to attack your neck with hungry kisses and nips.

The arousing feeling grew. It was much more of a slow burn that started with your neck and then slowly moved out to every other part.

He nipped at a certain spot on your burning neck that had you gasping for air. You felt high, like it was nothing else in the world you have ever experienced. You sharply ran your nails down his spine, emitting a deep moan from him.

You pulled apart only to reach down and unbuckle his leather belt. He grunted his assent, raising the hem of your white summer dress and pushing your laced underwear to the side. He sat up, leaving your back to the sand beneath you.

"Wait-- are we really going to do this?" You asked with a moan wanting to escape your lips.

He stopped and looked down at you. "Do you want to?"

You thought about it for a moment and came to the conclusion that you needed adventure. And plus, you've never done it on a beach.

You nodded your head way too quickly and Bucky smiled down at you. "Let me know when you want to stop."

You nodded once again before he positioned himself at your entrance, spreading your legs further apart. Not wasting any more time, Bucky eased himself into you, making you release a cry of pleasure. You hadn't had this much pleasure in a while and you wanted nothing more then to do this with the man of your dreams.

You wrapped your legs around his waist before clamping your inner muscles around his hardness. You moaned as he eased back into you with exquisite slowness, and he closed his eyes as he groaned. He thrusted into you and you cry out again but this time he stilled, looking down at you.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Longing and hungered blue eyes search yours.

"Y-yes please," you panted, feeling your insides turn to mush. "I want more."

He succumbed to your plea and started to pound faster and deeper until you were both panting and waiting for your release. You both moaned loudly in unison when you released.

Bucky fell gently to your side and threw a possessive arm around you. You leaned into him and he grabbed his jacket, covering up your exposed skin.

"That was amazing," you breathed out, letting your fingers trace patterns over Bucky's now bare chest.

"Tis was the best day ever," Bucky announced in a fake British accent making you laugh. You leaned over to kiss his cheek before leaning back in his arms and relinquishing moments like these.

"We should come to the beach more often."

 


	23. Runaway(Steve Rogers x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls ft Taylor Swift

You sniffled and rummaged everything you knew you were going to need into a duffle bag before FRIDAY got to tell your father what was happening. You knew your father would send the whole team after you, though, you didn't want him too. You wanted to run away and not have anyone chasing after you. Your life here wasn't what you wanted; there was too much blood and war and you were only 18, you wanted to live life like a normal teenager or a young adult.

Soon, the pounding on your door began and you winced.  _Damn, I'm too slow._ You thought before zipping up your duffle and walking over to a window in your room.

"(Y/n), open the damn door!" Your father sounded angry, and you never liked it when he was angry because he made you feel bad over the things you did.

With one last look towards the door, you furrowed your brows, "Bye, dad..."

//

When you were certain that no one was following you, you slowed your pace. You took out your iPhone and plugged in your earphones, wanting to play a song that would help you calm down.

You had been walking for at least ten minutes now and we're beginning to grow paranoid. Since it was midnight, you knew you were bound to grow scared. When you were little you've always been afraid of the dark, your fear never went away.

You unplugged one earphone and kept one in so you could hear things around you.

A beeping sound pulled you from your thoughts and when you looked down at your phone, it was blowing up with texts and phone calls but you ignored them all. But only one of the texts caught your attention and your heart started to beat fast.

_From Steve:_ **_Please don't go..._ **

Your heart leapt into your throat and you momentarily stopped.

Steve wasn't just a friend to you, for as long as you could remember you've had the biggest crush on him. Even when he was frozen in the ice, you were there when he woke up considering you were good friends with Phil Coulson.

But for him to text you those three little words, you couldn't understand why. Steve was always busy and never had time to talk to anybody. You never could muster up enough confidence to go up to him and say a simple  _hi_. It was pathetic actually.

You were smitten with Captain America.

Your finger hovered over the reply button and you winced slightly, then pressed the end button, not bothering to text him back. It wouldn't make a difference. Plus, why would Steve Rogers like you? He couldn't... You weren't like any of the pretty girls. You always wore sweat pants and long sleeved shirts. Your hair was  _always_ up in a messy bun and you never wore makeup.

With unsteady breaths, you walked over to a curb and sat right in front of a McDonald's. Lucky to have at least some light since McDonald's was open 24/7.

You brought your head down to rest between your legs and sighed. With shaky hands you brought your hand up to run your fingers through your hair.

You began to overthink your decision to run away. Was it such a good idea? You were sure to get into huge trouble if you went back, it was just a matter of time before your father(Tony Stark) sent the whole police agency out looking for you.

Tears pooled in your eyes, and you sniffled once more before a choked sob escaped your lips.

Crickets chirped in the cold eerie night but that was the only sound you could hear except the constant honking of cars that passed by.

"(Y/n)?"

You jerked your head up only to see a dark figure hovering beside you. His hands were stuffed deep into his pockets and he stood awkwardly next to you as if he didn't want to spook you.

"Steve?" You croaked with furrowed brows. "What are you doing here? Did you follow me?"

He had been dressed in his normal clothing, though you were sure if it was a different situation, he'd be in his uniform. You loved how he looked with his uniform on, it always made you giddy.

He shuffled on his feet and took those impossible steps closer to you, taking a seat next you on the curb. He clasped his hands together with uncertainty and avoided eyes contact.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat and you blushed. "I didn't want anything bad happening to you. Can't blame me for being worried."

A pang hit your heart.  _He's only here because Tony sent him...you know it's true. He doesn't like you that way, (y/n)_.

A bitter grin took place on your chapped lips, "Oh," you cleared your own throat and shuffled. "Well, I'm fine. You can be on your merry way." You waved off in the distance, hoping he would leave but wanting him to stay.

He sighed painfully and furrowed his brows, finally taking a look at you. His heart ached at the sight of you; the ruffled hair, the pink puffy cheeks that told him you'd been crying, and the heartbroken look on your face.

"I think I'm going to stay," Steve spoke in a whisper.

You froze and turned your attention towards him, confusion on your face. "Why? Why do you care?"

A few stray tears slipped down your cheeks and Steve brushed them away tenderly with his thumb. "Because it's impossible not to," he justified. "It's like a second nature for me, it always has been. With you, it has."

Your bottom lip trembled, "What are you saying, Steve?"

He scooted closer and your breath caught in your throat. He grabbed both of your shaking hands and held them gently with his own careful ones.

You couldn't understand what was going on, you were confused. You froze up when he came closer and pressed his forehead against yours, closing his eyes as if he was too afraid to tell you something.

You opened your mouth to speak but he shushed you, "Don't. Don't say anything." Wit steady hands he pressed both hand on the side of your face and cupped your cheeks. When he leaned in and brushed his sweet and soft lips against yours, you swooned. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head and you never wanted him to stop.

"Is this your way of telling me to shut up?" You whispered out between breaths, pulling apart momentarily.

You both had your eyes closed, relinquishing these little moments. He leaned in once more, not before nodding, and pressed those illegally soft lips of his to yours once again.

"Damn," you murmured against his lips. "You are a wonderful kisser, Mr Rogers."

It wasn't just the kiss that made you swoon, it was being in his embrace in general. You never wanted to leave.

He chuckled at your statement and kissed you once more before outstretching his arm. "Please, come back with me?"

You sighed and looked down at his wavering hand, with a hesitant nod you stood up and grabbed it, interlocking your fingers with his. A smile that made his heart thump loudly in his chest was on your lips.

"Seducing me with those lips of yours, Captain? Really?" You chuckled as you both began to walk back.

He froze, "Yeah...it worked didn't it?"

You could care less, "It did and I'm glad you came actually. I didn't have a clue where I was going."


	24. Let Me In Part II(Avengers x Reader)

_"Net, net net net! (No, no no no!) Pozhaluista!(please!) Ya sdelayu chto-nibud! (I'll do anything!) Chto-nibud!" You cried and cried but they wouldn't stop. You tried to pull against the restraints but it didn't help any._

_"Net!" The Hydra men had you strapped down to a operating table, with shackles locking around your ankles and wrists, keeping you pinned down and pinching at your skin._

_Uncontrollable sobs escaped your lips, and tears rolled down your cheeks._

_"Zatk ńis!" (Shut up!) One of the guards yelled and backhanded you to the cheek._

_You sobbed out more before withering in your spot, trembling with fear as one of the men stabbed you in the neck with a syringe. A handful of them brought out a six inch blade that had ruins engraved on the butt of the blade._

_"Net!" You changed from your native tongue to speaking English, "Don't! I beg you! Don't do this!"_

_Instead of getting them to stop, he took a stab at you. The blade landed in your gut, and you cried out in pain; blood splattered over your face and stained your clothes. Then there was another stab. And another. Until you couldn't feel anything, you were completely numb and your eyes were bloodshot red._

_You blacked out the rest of what they had planned to do with you, but when you came to. You felt changed. You felt entirely different._

_You sat up from the table, looked down at the shackles, and casually ripped them off their hinges. You swung your legs over the cold metal table and stepped down. Your legs didn't feel like your own, your hands didn't feel like your own._

_You were in one of your white tank-tops and your white cotton shorts, but the blood that stained you made them look red._

_New eyes took in the room around you; blood splattered walls, bodies lying on the ground with their insides on their outsides._ I did that _, you thought before walking towards a mirror in the corner of the examination room. Your whole body was cracked in blood red, from head-to-toe. Including your face. Blood dropped down from the corners of your mouth and down your chin. You looked sickly pale, with dark circles underneath your eyes and chapped purple-bluish lips._

_With an unsteady hand, you raised it and wiped at the blood, smearing it more across your lips. Tears pooled in your eyes and a sudden change of attitude struck you as you found yourself sobbing._

_You cowered into a corner and rocked back and forth._ What had they done to me?  _By the time you had let most of your tears out, there was rumbling inside your stomach. It growled with anticipation and you felt yourself become extremely hungry._

You need blood,  _A voice echoed through your head._ You need to feed.  _There it was again, but you took no time in standing up and limping out of the doubled metal doors._

_You walked almost dead-like down the halls; white walls encased your surroundings while you searched for your victim. The grumbling in your stomach hadn't stopped yet and it was starting to make you feel sick._

_You stopped mid-step and felt yourself twitch. Sniffing the air, you turned around and looked down the hallway where you just emerged from. A guard dressed in a white lab coat caught your immediate attention._

_A sudden growl escape your lips and your felt your eyes swim with hunger. Capillaries swam underneath your eyes and your irises swirled black._

_You lunged for the man and--_

You sat up with wide and fearful eyes, trying to catch your breath as you tried to calm down your racing heart. You've been having that nightmare for days ever since you ran away from the Avengers Tower. You were frightened of what you could do and you wanted nothing more than to kill yourself and keep everyone out of harms way.

You were now occupying an abandoned church, sitting up on one of the pews. Once you had jumped out of the tower, you ran like hell, but your hunger got the best of you and you had killed someone. Much to your dismay. If you hadn't ate--you would've been too weak to even walk.

You made certain that no one had followed you, though for all you knew you could have a tracker inside you and not even know it.

You looked around the church and sighed, but froze in your spot when a slight  _ticking_ sound caught your attention. Standing up, you gripped your sweater closer to your body and shuddered at the coldness that nipped at your bare skin. You took careful and light steps towards the entrance of the building, but stopped once more.

That  _ticking_ sound appeared again and you gritted your teeth. The familiar grumble in the pit of your stomach happened and you squeezed your eyes tightly, resisting the urge to feed.

"Whoever is there, you need to leave!" You hissed.

The sound grew louder and before you knew it, you could hear the familiar sound of Tony's repulsers charging up in the distance. With wild eyes, you backed away from the doors and shook your head.

"No, no no no. This can't be happening."

You didn't want to lose control and kill one of the people you cared about. You didn't want to kill period!

"Sweetie, c'mon, we don't want to hurt you. We only want to help!" Came Tony's frantic and worried voice on the other end of the door.

"I don't want to hurt  _you,_ Tony! You have to leave, now! Go away!" You hide yourself down in the middle of some pews and cowered away.

There was banging and before you could protest any further, the doors flung open and you peeked your head up to see the entire team, Minus Thor and Clint, walking in, weapons in there hands for precaution.

"Please," you whimpered out. Bucky immediately looked to the sound of your voice and caught a flicker of your hair as you kneeled down in between the church's pews. "Leave...I don't want to hurt any of you."

"You won't," Natasha spoke up, a look of alert on her face. "Honey, we only want to help. Let us help you."

You shook; a growl emitted from your lips and your blood boiled within you. With a shaky hand, you gripped into the top of the pew and pulled yourself up. It was like the spotlight was on you and you found yourself scarcely walking towards the team of super heroes.

With trained eyes, you took notice in the ICER guns in Bucky's and Natasha's holsters.

"It's okay," Steve soothed. "You're going to be okay--"

You reacted instantly and reached for Bucky's ICER before aiming it at your chest and pulling the trigger. Bucky was at your side as you fell limp into his arms.

He looked up, devastated, "She shot herself..."

 


	25. Let Me In Part III(Avengers x Reader)

_What did you do to me?_

_What did you do to me?_

_What did you do...?_

_What did you do?!_

_WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?_

With a gasp, you jerked up and your mouth grew wide as you let out a yell of emotional pain. Memories flooded your brain, and you wanted it to stop.

You leapt up from your the bed you realized was yours--you were back at the tower--a place you didn't want to be.

Your nails dragged down pale flesh, almost of their own violation, and left behind ugly red streaks. Letting out a loud growl that sounded too much like a roar, you hefted a chair into the vanity mirror. Your reflection shattered with an echo, a grotesque replica of your soul.

You were unstoppable, insane with the need to destroy, to create the sound over and over again. Breaths coming in shallow gasps, you swept non-lit candles onto the floor, followed by pictures in their frames.

Then, you grasped the lamp on your nightstand and hurtled it through the window, eliciting that glorious sound of splintering glass again, and you screamed until your voice went numb like the rest of your body had.

Loud banging on the bedroom door jolted you but you didn't stop your rampage. "Go away!" It came out as an inhumane growl.

"Open the door, (y/n)!" It was Bucky's frantic voice that almost got you to stop, but you were already too far into this remorseful outrage to just stop.

You turned back around, noticing the furniture and other things levitating in mid-air.

The doorknob began to rattle and that's when the banging on your door grew louder and more panicked. Without really having time to adjust, you thrusted your arms outwards and let out an ear-piercing scream that shattered any nearby glass.

Finally, as you were too exhausted to continue, you slumped to the floor right when the door burst open. Everything along with you fell as well, including the levitating furniture. Bucky immediately rushed to your side with alerted, frantic ocean blue eyes. He kneeled at your side as you rocked back and forth, pulling at your hair and letting the tears cascade down your already puffy cheeks.

"What did I do?"

"Hey, sshhhhh, you weren't in control," Bucky soothed in a hushed voice, Clint barged in next, then as if it was all planned, the rest of the team rushed in, keeping a safe distance.

"You don't understand," you whispered out hoarsely. "I  _fed_ off of human flesh...I'm not human--I'm...I'm a fucking monster!"

Bucky felt your pain, he felt it himself because he was once in your same situation, except for the part of not being human or eating other humans. He was under the control of Hydra once and it killed him inside to know what you had been through was probably worse.

"You weren't in control, (y/n)...you know this," he cringed at the waver in his voice. "You'll be okay. We will help you."

Natasha stepped closer and knelt on the other side of you. She pulled your hands from your hair and held them in her own. "You will get through this, sweetie. You just have to have faith."

A menacing laugh escaped you, but you didn't pull away from the redhead. "Faith? Are you joking? I deserve to  _die_... _ya zasluzhivayut togo, chtoby umeret..._ " You mumbled the last part, knowing both Bucky and Natasha could understand you.

"No one who isn't in control of themselves deserves to die," Tony spoke up, earning your attention as you stopped pacing.

"I'm not just anyone, Tony," you spoke back, this time your voice was becoming small and you seemed vulnerable. "I'm...I'm not who I used to be."

"We will help you become that girl again," Bucky argued quietly, a tug emotions feeling his mind. "I promise you I will pick up the missing pieces,  _s moyey dushoy_."

You sniffled and wiped your eyes, as a small sliver of hope flickered through your eyes. You felt the truth behind his words, you felt how much he meant it and how hard he would try until you were you again. His promise held sincerity and you were thankful.

For a long time, you hadn't felt that sort of hope...until now.

//

**[English/Russian Translations: "** _s moyey dushoy_ **"** _= with my soul_

**"** _ya zasluzhivayut togo, chtoby umeret_ **"** _= I deserve to die_ **]**

 


	26. Insomnia-Part I(Matt Murdock x Reader)

You weren't one for going to sleep early. In fact, you weren't one for sleeping that much, like almost at all. But that's what being an insomniac was like. One minute you think you'll be able to have the best sleep of your life then the next your eyes are wide open, and your brain is on overdrive, clogging your senses with nothing but jibber-jabber. Anything to keep you awake.

Usually, you liked to just lie there in bed and listen to music, but tonight was a little bit different.

"One...two...three-where the  _hell_ did you two come from?!" You had been laying on your stomach, staring out your window while counting all of the deer outside as they stood there and ate the dead grass.

"It's like they multiply every time I turn away," you mumbled almost incoherently, snaking your hands under your warm pillow. It gave you the neccessary prop as you gazed lazily out of your window.

For a moment you wondered just how late it was. Reaching over towards your windowsil, you grabbed onto your cellphone and checked the time. It read: 2:25 AM. You blew out breezily, your bangs swaying at the impact. You doubted your best friend was up at this hour, but you honestly couldn't think of anyone else to call and distract yourself with.

Surely, Matthew wouldn't be all that upset if you called him at almost 2:30 in the morning to tell him about the wild discovery of a pack of deer in your backyard.  _Surely_. You reprimanded mentally, a scornful look on your face. Plus, a pack of deer in your backyard was a once in a lifetime thing- especially when living in Hell's Kitchen. That didn't happen often.

Without really realizing what you did, you searched through your contact list, finding his name under:  _Matty Patty_. Oh, if only he could see his contact name- you refused to show him that and his ringtone.

It rang once, twice, and halfway through the third ring, he finally picked up. His tone on high alert, but groggy nonetheless, " _Y/N, what is it? What's wrong? Are you okay? A-are you hurt? What's wrong_?" He repeated, his tone filled with mild panic.

You never understood why he got so panicked whenever you called him half the time.

Rolling your eyes, you huffed out a vatigued laugh, "I'm  _fine_ , Matty. Jeezus, why are you always so worried? Rhetorical question, by the way. Hey, did you  _know_ -"

He cut you off halfway, breathing heavily as if he was trying to calm down his erratic heart. " _Y/N_..." his tone gave off a small speck of warning, and caution, and also surprisingly, concern.

" _Matthew_..." you warned right back, although playfully, of course. It went quiet for half of a second, then as if you couldn't handle the silence you spoke up, "You will  _not_ believe this, but there is a pack of deer in my backyard. They keep multiplying! It's nuts!"

" _Did you seriously call me just because of that?_ " He breathed out, but you could hear the seriousness in his voice. He sounded... _scared_?

You pouted, but then stopped realizing that he couldn't see you, and even then, he wouldn't be able to see you anyways. "I can't  _sleeeeeep_." You whined, a childish tone in your voice.

From the other side of the call, you heard him let out a loud and awaited sigh of relief. Your brows furrowed.

" _Nightmares_?" He questioned, knowing about your background of those. They were a frequent thing, but so was your insomnia.

You rolled your eyes once more, "No, Matty. Did my evergrowing case of insomnia slip past that beautiful brain of yours?" You tsked lightly, clicking your tongue playfully on the roof of your mouth, but stopping once you realized what you said. Your cheeks burned, and you could've sworn that you heard his breath hitch at your words.

" _Have you been taking the meds your doctor prescribed?_ "

"But they make me  _really_ tired in the morning and I don't like feeling really tired in the morning." 

" _No sleep at all is worse_ ," he whispered, his tone pleading.

You basically harumphed, causing a small endearing smile to break out across his face. He knew how restless you became on most nights and it absolutely tore his heart in half to watch it happen and not do anything about it. Or in this case,  _hear it_ happen.

" _Matthew_   _Michael_   _Murdock_ ," you teased, leaning your cheek on your arm as you snuggled into your pillow. A small amount of drowsiness finally settled within your bones, "Are you worried about me?"

" _Believe it or not,_ " he chuckled, yawning right after. " _I'm always worried about you, Y/N_."

"No need, my dear friend," a light blush dusted your cheeks, and you smiled so wide that your cheeks went sore. Yeah, you had a  _huge_ crush on your best friend, that you've known for three years now. Actually, you weren't sure if you had a crush or if it was just plain out  _being in love_ with the man. "I'm strong. I can  _totally_ beat ass."

Matt never liked it when you cussed, but you did it to spite him. Not that he would show it. Matt was the probably one of the most sweetest human beings you've ever met. He was always so chilvarous around you, and that alone made you fall even harder, if that were possible. Him and Foggy both were such gentlemen, and you frequently wondered how you got so lucky to have such amazing human beings for best friends.

" _Wouldn't doubt it for even a second_ ,  _sweetheart_." He replied quietly and hushed.

Oh then there were the nicknames he gave you. Like  _sweetheart_ , for one. That one always got to you, and made your heart pound faster in your chest.

You rolled your eyes again, but couldn't help the swarm of butterflies in your stomach. "Thank you for always picking up, Matty."

" _Of course. Try getting some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow._ " He replied back.

You nodded and rubbed at your eyes, your attention no longer focused on the deer outside your window. "I'll try. Sleep well, Matty." Then with that, you hung, dreading the long and restless night ahead.

 


	27. Insomnia-Part II(Matt Murdock x Reader)

_Tired_.  _Exhausted_.

You couldn't focus, and yet, here you were getting ready for work and going on about your day as if you hadn't been up for more than 24 hours. Though, you couldn't blame anyone but yourself, and you knew that. You had to get ready for work when the sun began to rise early in the morning because it was half an hour away.

As you walked out the door of your house, you spotted your ride and smoothed out your blazer. You hoped into the back and made yourself comfortable, throwing your leg over the other and relaxing into the cushion.

"Good morning, Miss Y/L/N."

You leaned your head back, closing your eyes, "Morning, Happy."

"Rough night?" Your driver questioned softly as he began to drive you to work.

You peaked an eye open, "You could say that," then as you sat up straighter, you rubbed at your eyes tiredly, "No hangover this time."

"Ah," He replied, glancing at your fatigued expression in the rear-view mirror. Concern flickered across his face. Happy knew you almost as well as your best friend did, and he knew that you had problems sleeping even if you never told him about your insomnia or nightmares.

The two of you made small talk on the way to work, but before that you stopped at the coffee shop in town, grabbing a cup for your boss. Now, you weren't an intern and you didn't like kissing ass to make people like you, but your boss was a nice person. Pepper Potts was close to being your idol. She was pretty popular in the business and all around New York.

Right as you walked into your office, Pepper could sense the fatigue radiating off you in waves. She kept close eye on you throughout the day, and when it came time for her lunch, she told you to take a break as well. She wouldn't keep you longer than needed especially since you weren't her intern and you sure as hell didn't need to work if you weren't needed at that time. So, she told you to take the rest of the day off as well.

You wanted to question why she wanted you to take a break, but you told yourself that having a couple of days off from work wouldn't kill you. If anything you were almost certain that you were experiencing the early stages of sleep deprivation.

Even as you hopped out of the car, wishing Happy a wonderful rest of his day as he dropped you off in front of your best friend's work place, Matt could already sense you. And when you walked in his senses had intensified. He was hit with an overpowering sensation of fatigue which radiated off of you in waves causing him to grimace.

You walked through the doors, holding two bags of take out for the three lovely workers, a smile on your face. "Hey!"

Karen walked over to you first since she was the closest to the door, "You don't always have to bring us food, Y/N," she smiled sweetly, helping you set the food down on her desk.

You waved her off, "Hush, you. You know I don't mind." You paused and looked around, "Boys, I brought food." You had said it just loud enough for the two men to hear you, and out came Foggy with a huge appreciative grin on his face followed by Matt only a few seconds later.

"How do you always know when I'm hungry?" Foggy smirked, searching through the bags and pulling out his part of the meal. He walked over to you and pressed a chaste kiss to your cheek before murmuring, "You're the best, Y/N."

You gave a vague shrug, smiling softly at him. "I try."

Karen already had her food set out on her desk, and opened while she ate it quietly. You turned, giving Matt a small grin then turned around to grab his favorite from the restaurant down the way.

"Here you are, Matty," you whispered out, handing it to him.

"How did you sleep?" He questioned immediately, grabbing softly at your elbow as Foggy walked back into his office, leaving Karen, You, and Matt alone. There was a comfortable silence that passed between the three of you.

You scratched the back of your neck, resisting the urge to yawn, and waved off his concern. "I slept okay." Which was a total lie. After your short talk with him over the phone last night, you tried to sleep, but ended up having another nightmare so you stayed up the rest of the night and into the morning.

From the corner of your eye, you noticed Karen watching the two of you curiously. And once she caught you looking, she instantly avoided eye contact, getting back to eating the food you brought.

Matt didn't say anything at first because he was too focused on the fast paced beating of your heart. Of course he knew you were lying to him. He always knew, he just resisted the urge to call you out on it. It was like this whenever you were around him. All of his senses seemed to focus solely on your every move, the way you smelled, and every sound you made.

Ever since the two of you met three years ago, he had become fascinated with everything about you. He cared deeply about you, in fact, he cared  _too_  much about you.

Matt tilted his head and sat his box of noodles down. Although you could hardly see his eyes behind those red shades of his, you knew he was focused on you. And he knew you wanted to yawn, he could sense it every time you tried to force it away. His heart ached the longer he noticed how exhausted you were.

With one hand wrapped securely around his cane, he tugged gently on your elbow. "Let's talk." He muttered softly.

You nodded, blinking back the fatigue as your best friend dragged you into his office. Before walking away, you threw a smile over your shoulder at Karen which was returned as she watched you with the slightest bit of concern.

You walked ahead of Matt once you entered his office, and he closed the door behind him as you took a seat on the one of the chairs. The softness of the cushion made you really miss the feel of your bed, and as if the fatigue already wasn't taking a huge toll on you, your limbs ached as you leaned your head back while your eyes flickered closed.

You could feel Matt's mood shift, basically willing you to look at him with a silent plea.

You wanted to sleep. You really did. But you knew that if you closed your eyes for more than five minutes, your nightmares would haunt you. Your nightmares were usually focused around one thing, and you'd be damned if you would ever tell Matt about them. He asked you a couple of times, hoping you would open up about them, but every time you had steered the conversation elsewhere. You didn't have the guts to tell him that your nightmares were about him dying in your arms.

Matt sat down in his seat in front of you, and shifted, causing you to open your eyes to look at him.

You chuckled, "I feel like I'm at my high school principal's office."

That lightened the mood a little. Matt even cracked a smile, the corner of his eyes crinkling, but at the sound of your labored breathing he seemed to focus back on more of the signs of your sleep deprivation. Like the way you were wrapped tightly in that exhausted bubble of yours, or the tiniest shift of your mood. Just by the sound of your voice he could already tell that you had an impaired and difficult concentration level.

"How long you off for your lunch break?" He questioned, propping his elbows up on the desk in front of him. He leaned his chin on his palm then closed his eyes to focus on your heartbeat, which spiked at the question.

You sat up straighter, and looked at him with slightly blurred vision. "Pepper, uh, actually gave me the rest of the day and tomorrow off."

"Why's that?"

"No clue."

His head tilted a fraction which you caught.

Gulping, you rubbed subconsciously at your knee with a shaky hand. You decided that if you didn't want him worrying you were going to pretend that you had the best night of sleep.

You got up from the chair and awkwardly ran your fingers through your hair, "I'm gonna head home. I'll see you later, Matty."

"Wait, Y/N," he got up from his spot, but you held up a hand and stopped him.

"Matthew, stop." You insisted, but your tone was laced with irritation. You realized this and sighed heavily, "I'm sorry- that wasn't supposed to come out like that."

He let out a breath of air, knowing the only reason for your mood shift was because you hadn't been sleeping. His heart sped up when he sensed you walking over to him, the heavenly smell of your body wash causing him to shiver.

You held out your short arms, then tiptoed up to wrap them around his neck. Immediately, his arms snaked around your waist and he buried his face in the crook of your neck causing goosebumps to appear on your skin.

You sunk at the warmth of his body pressed snug against yours, and closed your eyes briefly. You aimed to press a kiss to his cheek, but your lips found his jaw instead. You pulled away and cleared your throat, taking a step back from his caring embrace while your lips twitched up into an affectionate smile.

"Please, just get some sleep," He pleaded, his fingers brushing against yours.

Your heart swelled, and you cursed yourself for feeling like a love-struck fool. But you nodded anyways, knowing that if you could make him feel better about your health by lying to him then you would do it.

 

|||

_y'all ready for a part three?? just give me some time, i still gotta figure out what i wanna do in the third part xD oh and the song for all parts of this one shot is Take Me Home by Jess Glynne_


	28. Close Call(Natasha Romanoff x Reader)

You hadn't meant for any of this to happen. One minute you were kicking ass and taking names then the next you were lying on your back in the snow as a piercing pain ripped through your gut. Looking down, you noticed red. Red everywhere. Red on your S.H.I.E.L.D suit, and red on the snow that surrounded you.

A loud and muffled roar clouded your eardrums, and it was then you realized that it was your girlfriend.

You turned your head to the side, the snow numbing your cheek as it pressed further into it. As your eyes locked on the redhead who was running your way, dodging bullets and shooting anyone who got in her way, you felt your heart rate spike.

"Nat..." You groaned, the realization of bleeding to death finally settling in. You gasped and threw your hand up to your wound, trying to staunch the bleeding. It wouldn't help. But you had to try.

The mighty Black Widow ran towards you, sliding on her knees as she neared you on the ground. She slipped her gun into her sheath, not bothering in paying attention to anything around her. Her main focus was you, and to get you straight to safety.

She reached up with a trembling hand and pressed the comm that was located in her ear, "Y/N's been shot. We need an evac-  _now_!"

The comms erupted into shocked and panicked shouts from the rest of the team, minus Clint and Thor since the two were technically 'retired' for the time being. Thor went back to Asgard to take care of family business and Clint went back to his farmhouse to take care of his family and spend time with them.

" **If...If I die-** " you ignored the way Natasha glared at you, but of course, you didn't overlook the overflowing of emotions in her eyes, " **I'm...I'm gonna** _ **haunt**_ **you**."

Your breath hitched at the sight of a lone tear sliding down her cheek, but instead of pointing it out, you sucked in a huge breath as she began to lift you into her surprisingly strong arms. Immediately, you leaned your head on her chest, but still kept a hand on your gaping wound. You could tell that you were losing a lot of blood already.

And you fought so hard, so immensely hard to keep your eyes open, but the pressure from the wound was making it hard to.

Once Natasha reached the quinjet with the help of Steve, Tony, Sam Vision, and Wanda, you had lost an ample amount of blood. Your hand hadn't left the wound, and only then did you realize just how hadly it had gotten. You couldn't force yourself to pretend it wasn't there, or that you weren't nearly dying in your lover's arms.

You were carried over to the small medical table on the jet, your muscles crying out as your back made contact with the coldness of metal. It felt as though your guts were tearing apart, piece by piece. That's when you could tell this might just be your time to go.

As if Natasha could read your thoughts, which you wouldn't be surprised if she could, she had gripped your hand, not bothering in looking over her shoulder as the rest of the team rejoined on the jet.

Tony ran over to the cockpit and started up the jet, Wanda and Vision huddled together by the back of the quinjet, staying quiet and throwing worried glances over at you. Sam and Steve hadn't said a thing as they watched you and Natasha. No one was saying anything and it was starting to bug the living crap out of you.

You huffed lightheartedly, giving your girlfriend a side-glance before giving the rest of the team your attention.

You needed to reassure them. Anything to keep their heads clear of anything terrible.

"Stop looking at me like that," you rolled your eyes, but hissed as soon as Tony got the jet up and into the air. "I'm not dead...yet."

Natasha glared at you heatedly again which you caught in you peripherals. She gripped your hand again, this time a signal of her needing your attention.

You turned to look at her, and she began to talk, "What the hell were you thinking out there?" She had whispered-yelled it as she leaned closer to your ear, her voice trembling with emotion. Without waiting for your reply, she slowly reached a hand over and pulled your hand away as gentle as she could manage, grimacing at the bloody mess. Her heart rate spiked at the overflowing crimson substance leaking from you, her eyes widening, "Tony, hurry damnit. She's losing too much blood- I can't..."

"Hey," you cooed, not flinching when she let her hand replace yours so you could rest your bloody hand to your side. "Tasha, don't do that. You know what happens when you freak out? I freak out."

That only seemed to set her panic off even more, and even as she noticed the droplets of blood slipping from the corner's of your mouth.

"TONY-"

From the cockpit, he barked back, but his voice was also trembling, "We're almost there!"

The whole team was sitting in an uncomfortable and eerie silence, and when you finally landed on top of the landing pad at the Avengers Facility, the rest of the team seemed to let out a relieved sigh.

You were lifted up again by Natasha's arms, the two of you being the last two out of the quinjet. She stayed quiet, and you knew that there was more than enough terrible scenarios running around in that beautiful brain of hers. If only you knew a way to soothe the ache- to do anything that would ease the panic. But you also knew that Natasha wasn't one for talking about her emotions.

Before you can register what was happening, Natasha laid you down on a flat surface inside the infirmary. Thinking that she might move out of the way as Doctor Cho slipped in, you were surprised to notice that she had her hand gripping onto yours like you were her lifeline.

You looked down at her hand craddling your own tiny one, and then back up at her, "You...you going soft on, on me now, Romanoff?" Your words were slurred and jumbled, but could understand you perfectly.

She gave you a watery grin, squeezing your hand, as Helen worked on your wound. "Only on you, darling. Only on you."

Your chest constricted with pain; emotional and physical as the Doctor tried her best to be as gentle as possible to get the bullet out. You winced as dug into your gut with the forceps. Natasha grimaced along with you as if she could feel your pain- and maybe she could.

"I-" You cried out, feeling Helen accidentally nudge the bullet a fraction deeper into you. She apologised profousely, not overlooking the glare Natasha threw at her. You shook your head, feeling your girlfriend's eyes focus back on you, urging you to continue. You turned your head in her direction, blinking away the unnecessary tears in your eyes. "I love you, Tasha."

"Don't say that," she shook her head, her voice cracking and rough. "Please, don't say that like it's the last thing you're ever going to say."

You squeezed your eyes tightly, seeing black dots dance around your vision, but also feeling the tears blur your sights. Natasha was fading in and out of yoir focus and you feared this would be the last time you would see her, or feel her- or  _hear her_. Fear iced your lungs and you gripped onto her hand, causing her breath to hitch.

"Don't close your eyes," she slapped your cheek, not exactly being gentle. "You gotta stay awake."

You tiredly attempted to slap her hand away, but you knew that you needed to keep awake. You had to at least try. "Tell me something," when she went quiet, you spoke again. "Anything. Something that, that will keep- keep me awake."

As you watched her with unfocused eyes, she bit her lip as if she was planning something out in her head. A moment's hesitation later, she nodded, making a decision. "Okay, okay, I got it," She paused, taking a deep breath. "If you stay awake- if you make it through this... please, make me the happiest woman alive- and... **please marry me**."

You sucked in a breath of air, feeling your heart slowing. Smiling widely, you nodded, "Deal."

Then you closed your eyes.

 


	29. Long Overdue(Tony Stark x Reader)

_You smiled as the water splashed onto your navy blue painted toenails, your hand laid gently on your evergrowing belly. The tips of your fingers scratched softly, almost nonexistently, over the cotton fabric. Ahead of you, the horizon was just setting and it took your breath away. The way the colors blended; the blueness of the ocean, the orange-yellowness of the sun._

_Strong arms wrapped around your waist, calloused hands settling on top of yours which rested on your belly. A chin gently laid on your shoulder, and hot breath fanned your cheek._

_"Beautiful."_

_You smiled more, "It is."_

_"I was talking about you," your husband answered back quickly, chuckling and pressing an almost lightweight kiss to your cheek. "But if that's the way you wanna go with that-"_

_You playfully hit the side of his head, and laughed lightly. "Ha-ha, very funny, Tone."_

_"You know I love you," he kissed your cheek again making you chuckle._

_"You missed."_

_He stepped in front of you, his hands gently on your shoulder as his lips pressed quick debautched kisses to your neck, your jaw, your nose, your cheeks, and your forehead. You pouted, knowing that he was teasing you, but deep down you loved the kisses he gave you, whether it'd be your nose or your lips._

_Just as he pulled away, you noticed the slight smirk on his lips as you scowled at him. But you were certain you looked like a child. It was Tony's weakness though._

_"You know, my lips are feeling awfully lonely, Mister Stark. You wanna warm them up?"_

_His smirk vanished and twisted into that damn smile that always had your insides turning to mush._

_"It will be my genuine pleasure, Missus Stark." Slowly, he leaned forward, cupping both of your cheeks tenderly as he pressed his lips to yours. You reveled in this moment as the both of you poured your everthing into the kiss, but Tony's kisses were always filled with so much devotion and adoration. You could never get enough._

Tony was your everything, and even when you lost everything- he would always be your everything. So when you lost everything, and you had that idea planted in your head, you knew nothing could change it. But oh were you wrong.

You were so wrong.

When you lost the baby, and for the first week of losing her, Tony stayed by your side. He kept his promise- but he only kept it for that short period of time.

The loss of your child, your baby girl was enough to tear your relationship apart. You knew that trying to fix it now would be useless because he was no longer sleeping in your shared bed. He spent his nights down in his lab, working on his Marks, and speaking to JARVIS about his problems. You've asked the AI to speak to you about what Tony might have said to him, but alas, he was loyal to his boss. It didn't matter if you were the wife- and second in command.

You would sleep alone, and then wake up alone. It was becoming torture, and you simply couldn't take one more night without him by your side.

"Hey, JAR?" You asked absently while in the kitchen, cutting a tomato.

" _Yes, Missus Stark_?" The AI replied back quicker than you imagined.

"Where's Tony?" You hummed to yourself, being in your own little world.

" _I'm afraid he's stepped out at the moment, ma'am_."

Your hand froze on the kitchen knife, and then slowly you sat it down before brushing hair out from your face. "Huh," you blew out a breezy breath, "Stepped out, you say?"

" _Yes, ma'am_.  _Is there something you need? Would you like me to contact Mister Stark?_ "

You shook your head, running the back of your hand against your glistening forehead.  _It sure was hot in here,_  you thought. Walking over to the sink, you turned on the faucet and splashed your face with warm water, "No, JAR, that's quite alright. Thank you for telling me."

" _Of course, ma'am._ "

Minutes had gone by, and dinner was almost finished. You were starving, insanely enough, and you were going to eat even if your husband failed to show up. He never ate with you anymore, anyways. It wouldn't be such a terrible surprise if he didn't show up for a proper meal. You were used to eating alone now. On occasion, Natasha would stop by, but you knew she was most definitely busy as of now. The last time you heard about her whereabouts she was on a mission in Bucharest.

"Hey, JAR, let Tony know that his food is in the oven when he gets back, will you?" You grabbed your plate of food then wandered into your room where the confort of your bed and a nice television was.

" _Yes, of course._ "

"Thank you."

Before you could even turn the corner, nails had dug into your shoulder and you were flung backwards, your lips emitted a loud cry. The plate of food you had once held in your hands splattered on the ground, your food now long forgotten. Electricity crackled in the air as you brought your head up, locking eyes with one Ivan Vanko.

"How...how did you get in?" You heaved yourself up, getting into a fighting stance. You wouldn't lie- you were scared beyond any measures, but with little training you've had from your husband, you knew showing your fear would only prevent your attacker. And you knew Vanko thrived on fear of his prey.

He only smiled, a yellow-toothed and open-mouthed smile, making you cringe. " _You have no where to run and hide now, little one_."

You tilted your head, groaned as you back yourself into the wall behind you, "What are you saying? I don't understand you." He stayed quiet and took more steps towards you, and when he got close enough you tried to throw a fist at his throat, but he was quick; slashing one of his crackling whips across your cheek. You fell back against the wall, rendering you useless at the moment as he hovered over you. You held up your hands, "Don't- you're gonna regret this."

And that's when he used full power with his electrifying rope, wrapping it around your throat. It caused you to convulse, screaming until you passed out.

When your eyes opened again, you weren't sure where you were at first so you freaked out. As you panicked, a loud beeping started up and you turned your head to see a heart monitor and your eyes followed the IVs and noticed they were connected to you. You wanted to pull them out, but your hands were frozen at your side.

"Tony," you tried calling out, but your throat was hoarse, and it was dry so you coughed. Fear spiked into your lungs as you tried to calm your fretful heart and brain, but it refused to settle- and even more so as your husband came sliding down the hall, stopping as his hands gripped at the doorframe to the room you were in.

His breathing was rapid and harsh as he looked at you with bloodshot eyes. Splotches of red littered his face, and his nose replicated the color. He sniffled and walked in, hesitantly holding his hands out at his sides.

"Baby, hey," he cooed, tiptoeing to your side. He grabbed your tiny hand and you followed his movements wearily as you breathed harshly. "It's okay. You're alright."

Your eyes glistened with tears as your eyes traveled back up to your husband's, "Ivan- is he- did he...?"

"He's gone," he answered back quickly, squeezing your hand in his. "I have no idea how he broke in without noticing JAR's systems, but I got here as soon as JARVIS sent me the alert."

"Where were you?"

"Fury called me in," he whispered, his voice cracking with emotion. He sniffled once again, "Honey, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone-"

" **Why haven't you kissed me yet?** " Your voice wavered, and your heart fluttered as he stopped to look at you with that 'deer caught in headlights' expression. You grimaced, closing your eyes as you whispered, "Please, kiss me."

He wasted no time and leaned forward, pressing his lips to your own chapped ones. The feel of his lips moving slowly and in sync with yours made your toes curl, you swooned. Your hand reached up and slipped through his hair, pressing your lips closer to his. You wanted to he closer- so impossibly closer to him, but your body ached.

Once you pulled away, you stared at one another silently. Tilting your head, you reached up with your free hand and brushed your thumb across his lips. His eyes fluttered closed momentarily, leaning into your touch and breathing out through his nose.

"This wasn't your fault," you whispered. He opened his eyes and you removed your hand, gripping his other hand with your own. His lips parted slightly as if he was getting ready to say something, but you stopped him with a stern look. "Don't do that to yourself. I'm alive. I'm not dead."

"No, but you're hurt..." his voice cracked again, a new wave of tears pooling in his already blooshot eyes. Your heart clenched painfully. "You were hurt because of me- and I should've been there for you...but I was too caught up in the idea that we were falling apart I didn't even notice how it was effecting you."

That was true. That was completely and painfully true, but you couldn't stand the thought of him torturing himself more than he already did.

"Come here," you whsipered, motioning him to get in the bed with you. Hesitantly, he slid into the sheets with you and snuggled up to you, sniffling every so often. "I'm right here, Tony. I'm not going anywhere."

As he snaked his arms around your middle, you leaned your head on top of his and smiled softly. It was a sad smile, but a smile nonethless.

One step at a time.

|||

_This sucked ass, i apologize for how bad this was. My writing is good i swear, but we all have our moments!_

 


	30. Threaded Fate | Bucky Barnes

It was crazy how two people were tied together—no matter how far away—by a red thread, a string so incredibly thin, so incredibly  _indestructible_. Being created as one half of a whole and then growing up just to be told that your other half was out there, somewhere,  _waiting_  for you.

 

In your world, you were born with a red string attached to your pinkie. And as you grew older it became more stronger, the bond that you held with it became unique and it really was. It made you feel warm knowing that just at the end of that string was your soulmate.

A smile would immediately bloom on your lips at the thought.

 

A smile.

 

But right now, as you woke up drenched in sweat and your tears, there was no smile in sight. No smile, no amount of weird jokes or comforting words would be able to erase the pure devastation you felt in that moment.

 

Not when you looked down to see that your beautiful,  _beautiful_  string had inevitably been torn, broken apart and not attached to that infinite thread. It was withering up, the redness of it was fading to an ashy color.

 

In that moment, you felt the world slowly collapsing onto your ribcage; panic was arising—aflame in your lungs, burning with the force of a thousand burning stars.

 

And then you were brought back to the nightmare you’d just awoke from. Technically, it wasn’t really a nightmare—although it truly  _felt_  like one—it was the future. You were able to see events that were destined to occur minutes, hours, days— _months_   _and even years_  before they even happened. That was your curse. And sometimes you wished you were wrong, sometimes you wished that the things you saw weren’t going to happen, but… they always did.

 

So, when you woke up drenched in sweat and tears, feeling the loss of someone you’d only seen in your dreams die at the hands of a cruel fate you felt like your whole world turned upside down. You’d seen the end of the world, or at least half of it.

 

Immediately, you sprang from your bed in a flurry. Your feet carried you to the living room, and you reached for the house phone. Shaky fingers dialed numbers sloppily, your bottom lip trembling, your vision blurry.

 

The phone rang once, twice— “ _Honey? What is it? What’s wrong?_ ”

 

“Mom?” You sobbed, holding the speaker close to your ear.

 

“ _Sweetheart, what is it? You’re scaring me_ ,” there was movement on the other side, and then your father’s worried voice blared faintly in the background asking if you were okay. “ _[Y/N], was it another premonition?_ ”

 

You nodded, a blubbering mess as you tried to speak the words that physically pained you to even think about. You told your parents about the vision and how real it felt and you told them how you woke up and saw the string broken. They listened intently, and their sympathy was so strong that you could practically feel it through the phone.

 

“Oh, peanut,” your father’s voice echoed through your eardrums, his voice soft and filled with worry. “I’m so sorry.”

 

You were on the couch now, one of your elbows resting on your kneecap as you bit on your fingernails with stressful thoughts and movements. “I don’t know what to do,” you said. “What if this really happens? What if my vision—my nightmare—is true?”

 

They went quiet. Probably contemplating over every which way to handle this situation. They were your parents, they were supposed to make life at least a little easier for you, in their prospective anyways. They were always there for you, in your bad days and in your good. You grew up believing in miracles, in things others wouldn’t believe. Your parents never tore you down, especially not when they found out about your powers.

 

“Everything that I’ve seen, everything that I’ve dreamt about…” you sighed and let the last few tears cascade slowly down your cheeks. “Everything has happened—down to the last detail.”

 

“And you said everyone just started disappearing?” Your father’s voice queried hesitantly.

 

“Yeah,” you shuddered, remembering your supposed soulmate’s terrified eyes as he turned to ash. “Well, at least from what I could see. I don’t know if it was everyone, but I saw a lot of people turn to ash.”

 

“Honey, maybe you should come home,” your mother replied, and you could sense the trepidation in her tone. “Just in case.”

 

You thought about it; it sounded tempting, but you needed to find the Avengers. You needed to find your soulmate—maybe you could stop this. Maybe there was still a chance you could change the events of time.

 

But there was still that fifty/fifty percent chance that it’d already happened, or it was about to. Still, you had to be sure.

 

“I have to do something first.”

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

“ _I’ll follow you, you follow me_.”

 

The clouds passed by in a blur. Blues, whites, yellows from the glare of the sun’s rays. You fidgeted in your spot, you were nervous to say the least. The red string tangled around your pinkie tugged slightly and you jerked forward. Eyes wide, but a smile played hesitantly on your lips.

 

Last night you had woke up in the middle of the night to urgent tugging. And when you saw the infinite thread displayed before your eyes, noting the length of it, you had sprung out of bed and ran towards the foyer to alert of your new friends.

 

You alerted Natasha first since she was already awake; she was having troubles sleeping for obvious reasons. She had jumped up from her spot just as your feet touched the carpet. When you explained to her that your string was connected, she had wrapped you in a hug so tight that the air had been knocked out from your lungs. Then that was when everyone else had joined the small meeting. In came Tony, Steve, Bruce, Rhodey… they were all so happy for you.

 

Now, here you were, on the Quinjet to Wakanda where you were going to unite with your soulmate _six months later_. 

 

“ _I’ll break right through the irony_.”

 

To say you were nervous was an understatement. As you sung along to a song that had been stuck in your head for hours, you could feel the slight tremble in it, how the worry had slipped into your tone, rattling your nerves and every fiber of your being.

 

“Hey, kiddo.” Tony sat down on the seat next to you, laying a fatherly hand on your kneecap.

 

You turned to look at him, and he smiled at you although you could notice the faltering reassurance in his expression. “Hey.”

 

“You good? We’re almost there,” he offered, removing his hand as he fixed with his watch. He was out of his suit which was something you found warming. He watched as you nodded slowly, hesitance clear as day in your eyes. “You have nothing to be afraid of.”

 

You laughed softly and shook your head as if the idea of you being scared was ridiculous. Which is was. Why were you so scared? You were about to meet the person that was meant to be with you until the end of your time.

 

“I know,” you whispered, looking back out the window, eyes vacantly staring at everything and nothing at the same time. “What if I’m not what he imagined? What if  _he’s_  not what I imagined? I just… I don’t want to disappoint him…”

 

“[Y/N], you know just as well as I do that he will love you just the way you are, and you will love him just the same.” He had a good point, true too. You knew it—and you knew Bucky knew it. It was almost like you could feel the love for him even from so far apart.

 

The team had warned you before you left that they contacted King T’Challa about your whereabouts, and that he’d mention your arrival to Bucky himself. So, Bucky, even though just returning from the dead, was ecstatic to meet you, T’Challa’s words.  

 

“We’re about to land!” Natasha called from the front of the jet, flickering buttons as it began to descend onto the ground.

 

You felt your heart drop down to your stomach at those words. Immediately, your palms began to sweat. But there was this feeling that you couldn’t quite comprehend.

 

And maybe everything would be alright, but you couldn’t stop yourself from feeling so insecure. You weren’t an Avenger—even though you knew half of them now—you weren’t someone who could kick ass and take names all the livelong day. You barely even knew how to defend yourself. Natasha had offered to help with that, but you had to remind her that you wouldn’t need it, not really.

 

Your powers of precognition only made you able to know what would happen before it came into play. And you weren’t strong enough to stop the events from happening—you weren’t strong enough to stop what happened to Bucky. You were too weak.

 

People died because you were too weak… too  _scared_.

 

“You ready?” Natasha’s friendly voice pulled you out of your mental battle.

 

You looked up slowly, noticing that Tony had already got up and left from your side. The corners of your lips twitched nervously. _Were you really ready to meet him—your soulmate?_  You were beyond fearsome, but even in this darkness you managed to think about the endless possibilities that everything just might fall into place.

 

Then suddenly, without hesitation, you nodded. “I’m ready.”

 

* * *

 

You  _weren’t_  ready.

 

You so so  _so_  weren’t ready. At all.

 

The long and impossibly prolonged trek to the small hut that you were told your soulmate was living in was causing a bout of emotions to overwhelm you. Your insides were alight with delirium and excitement, nervous energy yet knowing full well that everything was going to be fine—you just couldn’t wrap your mind around it. All of it was overbearing, nothing could hinder it in this moment. Not as you traveled down the tall flowing grass, next to Steve and King T’Challa.

 

A sharp, insistent tug lured your attention to the red thread around your pinkie, eyes traveling down until your eyes locked on an approaching, distant figure. You stopped suddenly, eyes widening. T’Challa and Steve, who just noticed your absence beside them, stopped walking and turned to look back at you, but your eyes were frozen on the spot ahead of them.

 

Just then your entire body sparked to life with the ever-enthralling sensation of a deeper yearning than you’ve ever experienced in your entire life. And from where you stood, grounded in place, the figure you’d locked eyes with stood stunned as well. You could feel every fiber, every nerve-ending tingle with an emotion so strong that for a moment that was all you felt—that was all you could think about. Your mind was clogged, images of the man from your dreams consuming your head, your thoughts—he was the sole purpose of your eager implications.

 

In this moment, you knew.

 

Your feet carried your body towards him, walking past Steve and T’Challa as if your movements were being controlled, and you were unable to stop them. You didn’t want to stop them.

 

The only thing that made sense anymore was…  _him_.

 

And Bucky truly felt the same. His feet moved at the same time yours had, and the wildly—maddeningly force of affection, desire, need surged right through him. He could feel his insides biting at him, causing an intuition so strong that it was almost impossible to ignore. And he didn’t want to ignore, despite the blinding ache he experienced.

 

You were merely twenty feet away from each other now. The anxiousness tipping over the edge, the atmosphere thickening with your need to meet, to touch, to  _kiss_.

 

_Ten feet._

 

Your lips parted as you picked up your pace, a smile so bright and adoring dancing over your lips. His actions mirrored your own, his smile contagious, exhilarating.

 

_Five feet._

 

You wasted no more time.

 

Squealing in pure joy, you sprinted the rest of the way and jumped into his outstretched arms. His immediate reaction was to hold you gently while twirling you around in his arms as a breathy laugh burst from his lips.

 

It was a scene right out of a modern day fairytale. If you weren’t so deliriously happy at the moment then you might have scoffed at the thought, at the sight.

 

When he finally set you down, he cupped your cheek with his flesh hand. Pure adoration shone in those baby blues, and suddenly you found it difficult to think properly. Your breathing had slowed yet it was still sporadic and shaky.

 

Here he was. In all his wonderful glory.

 

His other hand—the one that wasn’t flesh—reached up and settled on your cheek. There was an immediate coldness to his touch, but it didn’t bother you the slightest. You felt safe in his embrace. Safety radiated off him in reassuring waves, and all your muscles relaxed.

 

“Hi.” You breathed, eyes shimmering with awe.

 

_Wow, he really loved your eyes._

 

He touched his forehead to yours, the red string tangling and never breaking. It mingled and nuzzled. It felt amazing to be in the arms of the person at the end of your thread.

 

“Hey,” he whispered dreamily as his eyes glazed over with pure unadulterated love. His jaw clenched, and the action immediately made you frown, but instead of speaking—instead of ruining the delicate moment, he leaned in and tentatively captured your lips in a slow, knee-weakening kiss.

 

You swooned. Quite literally as your foot raised in the air like the princesses did in those cliché romance movies. Your head tilted so you could angle yourself more comfortably in this numbing lip-lock.

 

A sound of pleasure crawled up his throat, and he pulled you closer while you cupped his cheek with one hand and carded your fingers through his wavy dark hair with the other.

 

You pulled back, smiling timidly up at him as his eyes slowly fluttered open. The slightly disorientated expression on his face made you giggle, but the laughter died down when he pulled you into his chest, hugging you like his life depending on it.

 

Like you were his lifeline.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you,” his voice cracked under the weight of your presence. He pulled back, noticing the absolute animated look of dazed credence on your face. His arms tightened only a little around you, and you visibly gulped, unaware of the audience you now had. “Where have you been?”

 

Your heartstrings tugged harshly at the pained undertone in his voice. You huddled closer to him, for his warmth; like a baby penguin did with its mother. “I’m here,” you croaked. “I’m here and I’m not leaving you. I will  _never_  leave you.”

 

“Promise me.” He pleaded, eyelashes fluttering against his flushed cheekbones.

 

“ _I promise_.”

 

And then he kissed you again.

 

And it was  _everything_.  


	31. Only The Brave | Tony Stark

_Bang. Bang bang bang - pew pew pew -_

“Uh, [Y/N], can you like - not say that while you shoot?”

“What? Barton says it all the time!”

“Hey!”

You snickered, the humorous gesture wavering as you rammed your elbow into one of the H.Y.D.R.A agents that tried to take you down. Even though he had been in your blind spot, you still managed to take him down with one pointy elbow to the face. There was a loud thump behind you, you figured it was the agent falling unconscious.

And all throughout the distractions, they didn’t stop you from continuing your mission:  _Rescue the children._

Once the team had got the alert about the H.Y.D.R.A agents, you all piled into the quinjet and took off to Yakutsk - which was a city in Russia. Yeah, despite the long hours of getting there - you were more than ready to beat some H.Y.D.R.A ass.

Since you had to rescue the children that had been experimented on, that was your main focus. Or at least, one of them. You still had to watch out for your own back since the rest of the team was off doing their own thing.

“I’m on the fifth floor,” you shouted breathlessly into the comms as your eyes searched for the larger, doubled doors. That was where the H.Y.D.R.A agents hid them, you were sure of it and plus you had F.R.I.D.A.Y run a scan. “Jesus, this fucking hall feel like a maze.”

“Language!”

You snickered, but your muffled laughter died down when a dozen men all appeared in front of the doubled doors. You stopped running immediately, sucking in a large gulp of air as your eyes widened at the sight. Damn, so close.

“Uh, guys -” you gulped, pressing your fingers to your comm, instinctively taking a step back as the men slowly advanced towards you. “We’ve got - ah - a problem.”

“Problem?” Tony’s voice sounded through the comms quickly after - panic filling his voice, “What kind of problem?”

“A problem that might not be solved unless I don’t do something about it,” you continued to backpedal, your fists clenching and unclenching as nervous energy bubbled up within your chest. Your breathing was labored; you knew you had to do the one thing you weren’t supposed to do right now. You were going to go against protocol.

“No!” Tony ordered through the comms, his voice somehow being heard over the commotion you felt in your mind. “I’m heading your way. Don’t do anything.”

“Tony,” you sighed, screwing your eyes shut, slowly raising your eyes. “I need to do this. You won’t make it in time.”

“[Y/N], don’t you dare - Cap'n, c'mon, back me up here!”

“[Y/L/N], stand down. That’s an order.”

“An order I’ll have to disobey,” you replied. “Sorry, Cap.”

Everything blurred. You tried to focus on the power that surged through your veins, your blood, to your very fingertips. You exhaled, hands held outwards, and then watched with awe and fear as purple smoke poured out from you, forming and shaping with only a thought. You were entirely too focused on the smoke that spilled out towards the floor - too focused to hear the distant shouts from your teammates in your ear. You watched with perturbation as the smoke began to crawl up the legs of the agents that threatened to obstruct you from your mission, and then held your breath as it forced itself through their pores, up their nostrils, through their skin - you almost felt disgusted.

Seconds later, they fell to the ground; unconscious. You did it, and you were the one left standing.

Your ability to manipulate and create poisonous smoke was proven to be deadly in some situations. This one was the exception.

A small smile reached your lips, and you beckoned the power back to you with perfected skill.

Slowly as you neared the agents, you knelt down and checked for any signs of life. They all had faint heartbeats. You did it. “I did it!” You called victoriously through your earpiece, eyes alight with that foreign - almost unknown - glint in your eyes. You took off down the hall, continuing with your mission. There wasn’t one thought in your head that made you doubt you’d finish this.

“I’m almost to the kids,” you called out, knowing the team would hear you despite their agitation when you disobeyed a direct order. That wasn’t like you, they knew that - you knew that. But you wanted to prove to them that your powers didn’t define you, that you controlled them.

You were the one in control.

You came to a stop in front a set of rusty old doors, and looked at the padlock with deep irritation. “There’s a padlock,” you replied, tone clipped and persistence. “Anyone near me? My powers don’t exactly allow me to open locked doors.”

“Just shoot it.” Came Natasha’s out-of-breath voice.

A dumbfounded expression took over your expression, and you sighed shortly after. “Oh, right.” Pulling out your gun from your hip holster, you cocked it with ease and fired twice - the padlock broke with the first bullet, but you had to make sure. Quickly sheathing your gun, you tore off the lock and threw the doors open, instantly finding dozens of younger eyes on you.

“Ah, hello.” You ushered inside the dimly lit, and repulsive smelling room. The children were unharmed from what you could tell, but you knew the experiments they went through had to have caused some kind of trauma. When you got close enough, they all seemed to cower back as if you burned them violently. You held up your hands, kneeling down slowly to show that you were no harm to them whatsoever. “Hey,” you cooed sweetly, eyes darting across each and every one of their faces, smoothing a kind demeanor to your outer vessel. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

They remained quiet, lips trembling in fear. Genders varied within the relatively small group of enhanced children. They all looked to be at least eight to ten years old, and varying in race as well.

You thought about your next words, lips parted as your eyebrows subconsciously twitched in thought. “You all know who Iron Man is, right?” You prompted, a small smile gracing your lips as they all showed a sliver of excitement at the name, some of them even nodded. Good. This was good. “He’s here to save you,” you whispered in a mischievous tone, a playful smirk tilting your lips. “If you let me help you out of here, I can promise you that you’ll be able to meet him.”

Silence. They seemed to be contemplating your bargain. You could see the question on their innocent and youthful faces: Was it worth it?

“Be brave,” you whispered once more, outstretching your hand, wiggling your fingertips and coaxing them to follow you. “Be brave like Iron Man.”

“Don’t use me as an example. I wasn’t a good kid.” Tony’s voice sounded from behind you, and you jumped to your feet. The kids all scattered behind you, hiding and burrowing their faces to make themselves invisible to any threat. 

You noticed this and scolded the man with narrowed eyes, “Give a warning next time, okay?” He merely stared at you - at least, that’s what you assumed. He was in his suit so it was a little difficult to see any of his facial expressions.

After a minute, he seemed to snap back to reality. Either he was spacing out again, or he was trying to think about his next move you couldn’t tell. But when he nodded, his movements were tense.

“Alright, let’s get them out of here.” You ushered the kids to follow you while Tony stayed behind you, most likely watching his and your surroundings.

It felt like hours before you and the team made it back to the facility. You noticed it was dark outside when you exited the quinjet with one of Tony’s hoodies around you. It smelt nice - like him. Tony had a foreign and indescribable scent, one you always found yourself missing when you weren’t near him.

Arms slipped around your waist as you walked through the doors, and instantly your eyes drifted to the source. His brown eyes were piercing and intense as they stared right at you, or more like through you. “What were you thinking back there?” Although his tone hadn’t belayed your concerns that he would unleash that over-protective side of him, you played it off as if it you hadn’t just disobeyed an order.

You briskly turned to look ahead of you, ignoring the way he was staring holes in the side of your head. “I did what I had to do,” you offered, nonchalance seeping into your voice. “I used my powers to get to the children. By any means necessary, I was informed to rescue them, Tony. I did my job. I did what Steve wanted me to do. I -”

He gripped at your elbow causing you to falter in your spot. He had you rooted in your spot, forcing you to look at him. His expression was softer, more tender. He was worried. The ultimate worrier. “That doesn’t mean you had to put your life on the line,” there was entirely too much overwhelming emotions in his eyes as he stared at you, and the slight crack in his voice would’ve sent you falling to your knees if it weren’t for him keeping you grounded. His hands, which were rough from every previous battle he’d won - sometimes lost - had held you firmly in place as if he were afraid that you’d leave if he let go.

“I did what I had to do, Tony,” you whispered it this time, feeling the doubt take over. You hated how much dejection he could elicit within you; you almost cowered away. But you weren’t afraid of Tony. No - you were afraid of losing his trust and the worse of it all; losing him. He was your lifeline, your safe haven. And… you were his.

“Do you know how I’d feel if you would’ve gotten hurt?” He paused, dreading the next words. “Killed?”

“I’m fine,” you reassured, pulling out of his grasp and leaning into his chest just as his arms instinctively wrapped around your waist. Your hands reached up and you cupped both of his cheeks, touching your forehead to his after casually standing up on your tiptoes to reach his level.

At your words, he still wasn’t convinced. Your safety meant entirely too much to him; it was unhealthy from how much he worried about you. Day in and day out. It was like a second nature.

You didn’t understand it.

“Yet, you still could’ve gotten hurt.” He replied vehemently, eyes widening.

“But here I am,” you promised, leaning more into him. You looked up at him through crossed eyes from your position, “I’m not going anywhere, Tone.”

“Promise me.” His lips brushed your nose.

“I promise,” you kissed his chin and caressed his cheek, pulling back to stare at him. His brows furrowed at the small glint of amusement in your eyes. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were the woman in the relationship.”

He playfully pouted at that, a childish gesture that made your heart soar. “Hey, you agreed to marry me,” he teased. “It’s a packaged deal, sweetheart.”

You could live with that.


	32. Pulling Softly on Heartstrings | Matt Murdock

You drummed your fingers aimlessly on the glass of whiskey. The salty precipitation slid down the clear glass, and you hummed along to a distant tune. The bar was filled with noisy people of which you didn’t know, and the air around you was humid and smelt of cigarettes and sweat. Needless to say, you weren’t too keen on being here tonight - and maybe you wouldn’t have come if it weren’t for your party-holic of a best friend who invited you along to bar hop. Bar hopping? Who even invented such a thing? To you, it was a waste of time. Plus, it was a work night, you could be doing more useful and attention-diverting things at home. By yourself. You’d rather be in a room with the smell of coffee beans instead of this. Anything was better than being in a room full of men high on their own testosterone - seriously, why did every man you’ve come across have to be so full of himself? 

 

With a heaved sigh, you touched the rim of the glass to your lips and tipped your head back, emptying the liquid. A hiss left your throat at the harsh burn that filled your lungs, but you hadn’t paid too much attention to the sting. You were used to it by now. 

Ushering the bartender over with a swift curve of your index finger, you nodded sluggishly. “Can I have another one of these, please?” The woman - who had the face of someone who’d been through a lot - nodded at you then quickly made you another whiskey on the rocks. Your preferred drink. 

 

Movement from beside you caught your attention, and from your peripherals you could tell that it was a person sitting down - looking at you. You wanted to roll your eyes; in the past half hour you’d been at this rundown bar there have been more than enough disgusting drunks prying for your attention, begging and pleading - it was pathetic. 

 

The bartender handed you your drink, the ice clinked together as the liquid sloshed around. 

 

“I’ll have what she’s having." 

 

Although, you had to admit the stranger’s voice was smoother than you expected and somewhat attractive. But you forced yourself to not look at him, so you wouldn’t have a reason to talk to him, so you wouldn’t have a reason to let loose tonight. You wanted to go home. Yeah -  _home_. 

 

Ignoring the expectant tension in the air that surrounded the both of you, you watched the golden substance with calculated eyes as if it were the most interesting thing in this room when in reality you were dying to know what this stranger looked like. 

 

"You must be new here.” Oh god, was he directing that towards you? 

 

“If you hadn’t noticed, pal, I’m a little preoccupied.” Your tone was clipped and harsh, even for you. But you were so done with the male species in this place trying to hit on you when clearly, you weren’t interested. 

 

“Actually, no. I hadn’t noticed,” the voice was laced with humor. 

 

You turned, finally - and against your own morals - to find a rather attractive man with short cropped dark hair, a smirk, and red circular shades on his face. Confusion swept over you as your eyes darted to the walking stick by his feet, and suddenly you put two and two together -  _oh_. “Shit.” You choked on the hard liquor that you had ingested, sputtering with wide eyes as you threw your hand to cover your mouth. After swallowing the rest of it, you used the back of your hand to swipe across your lips, a guilty frown tilting at your lips. “I’m so sorry - I didn’t know you were blind." 

 

Yeah, you felt like a complete jackass. 

 

He laughed, the sound making your stomach flutter. His voice was deep - his laugh anything but. It was soft and heartfelt, and if you hadn’t known any better you’d think he was sent down from the heavens above. Especially with that smile - or was he smirking? - that magnified his face. "It’s alright,” he offered a small sincere grin this time, all smugness disappearing. He held out his hand towards you - well, almost - and you awkwardly slipped your fingers through his. “My name’s Matthew, but you can call me Matt." 

 

"Murdock?” You questioned, brows bumping together with inquiry. 

 

He nodded as you retracted your hand from his, “How’d you know?" 

 

Now it was your turn to smirk, "I work with Karen Page,” his smile seemed to widen at that and you found your heart thumping wildly against your rib-cage, threatening to break through. Threatening to have that other more softer side of you blossom into a flower that would run wild. “She talks about you. A lot. I’m [Y/N]." 

 

"Oh?” He tilted his head, the simple yet cute action pulling on your heartstrings. 

 

You nodded as your eyes crinkled at the corners, and then shifted in your spot. You didn’t bother in hiding the smirk or the redness in your cheeks since he couldn’t see it anyway, so you kept all emotions barefaced - just for the night.

 

You sipped on your drink this time, slow and relaxed. Could it have been because of the presence of the man who you were sure your heart belonged to now? If he kept smiling like that you were bound to fall in love with him. It was only the truth - you loved and cared too deeply despite the hardened exterior you played off so well. It was your defense mechanism, sometimes you had no control over it. 

 

“So, how’d you figure I was new?” You prompted curiously, keeping your eyes on the drink in your hands. 

 

“Ah,” he chuckled, the sound of it sort-of awkward as if he really didn’t want to intrude any further. “It was the sound of your voice, if you could believe that. It’s calming and nice to listen to." 

 

This time you looked over at him, eyes slightly widening; he was looking down at his glass, dimples curved into his cheeks as he smiled foolhardily. More heat consumed your face, your neck - did he have this impact on every girl he spoke to or was it just you? His words sounded so sincere that it the confession caught you off-guard. It was… adorable. But those weren’t the words that tumbled past your mouth. 

 

"Bullshit.” You laughed loud and unladylike. 

 

His head shot up, lips parted in shock at your outburst. Slowly but surely, the corners of his lips curled into that gorgeous grin you’d been waiting to see ever since you planted your eyes on this man. He was like this perfect enigma wrapped in a comfortable blanket that you never wanted to lose. He was a treasure. 

 

“Was that a pick-up line or something? Are you hitting on me?"  

 

His face dropped momentarily, and you stopped laughing, sobering up quickly at his reaction. "Well, yeah but -” he paused, that  _stupid_ , gorgeous grin coming right back. “I wasn’t lying when I said your voice was calming and nice to listen to - because it is. And it was the first thing I noticed about you despite me being unable to see you.” He was rambling, and that wasn’t the last of it, “Not that I wouldn’t like to see you because I’m sure you’re just as beautiful as your voice, and everything else about you - wait,  _ah_  - I’m rambling."   
  


 

At the awkward chuckle he forced past his lips, you found yourself falling even harder. Oh you were  _so_  screwed. 

 

Just by the smile on his face, you knew it. You were a goner. 

 

It was half past midnight when you finally noticed the time on your watch. Time goes by fast when you were having fun. 

 

With wide eyes, you choked on your drink - which was a cup of water after Matthew insisted that you take it slow - and sputtered for like the tenth time that night. 

 

"Are you alright?” Concern laced his tone as he shifted closer to you, brows furrowed. 

 

“Yeah, I just -” you inhaled, exhaled. “I have work tomorrow, and I should really go…” But you really, really didn’t want to go. No matter how much time you spent with this flawed and imperfect human right beside you, you still couldn’t get enough of him. Of his laugh, of his smile, his light brown and breathtaking eyes that were now free from the shades that hindered them from being seen by you earlier. You spent the last two and a half hours talking to this wonderful person, laughing like you never had before to the point where you were afraid that you’d pee yourself if you didn’t stop. He learned about you, and you learned about him. He was interesting as so were you. And the two of you seemed to have a lot of things in common. 

 

“Oh. Now?” He said, a disheartened frown pulling at his lips, a slight melancholic tone tearing at his vocal chords. 

 

“I really have to be up in time for work tomorrow,” you frowned along with him, but you felt guilt surge through you at his expression. Slapping down a couple dollars on the table, you slid off the stool and felt your heart pick up speed when Matt followed your movements, tugging on his coat nervously and slipping his shades into his pocket. 

 

“Let me walk you.” He spoke suddenly, the tension in the air lessening. His eyes were unfocused, vacant - just like any other blind person - but you couldn’t help but scope out the liveliness of them. 

 

You gave him a soft smile as a bubble rose in your chest and caught in your throat. “I’d like that." 

 

"O-okay, great. Um, let me just tell my friend that I’m leaving -" 

 

"Too late.” A new voice spoke. 

 

You turned around just as Matt looked over at his best friend with a dubious expression. “And you must be Mr. Nelson,” you outstretched your hand towards the more chubbier male in front of you. He had this softness about him. “It’s a pleasure. My name is [Y/N]." 

 

An instant pleased and proud smirk upturned his lips as he shook your hand. "The pleasure is all mine,” he winked and you shook your head with a small shy smile. 

 

After untangling your hand from his, he seemed to smile even more, his eyes darting just over your head at the figure behind you. You knew this had to be some sort of best friend bond they shared; it was cute. 

 

“So, I’ll be pleased to have you know I am fully aware of this -” he gestured between the two of you, and your cheeks burned. “And I give my full consent." 

 

Another wink. 

 

This time you rolled your eyes. 

 

"No, I’m kidding,” he shook his head, humor shining bright in his eyes as he leaned forward and patted Matt on the shoulder. “Go. I’ll get a taxi back home." 

 

Matt gave his best friend a head tilt in an acknowledged agreement. Then as Foggy turned to leave, Matt nudged your shoulder softly, gesturing his head towards the door of Josie’s Bar. "Let’s go before he changes his mind." 

 

At that you giggled, but followed beside him nonetheless. Your laughter had quickly died down when you walked outside, instantly regretting not bringing a jacket of some sort to cover your Van Halen t-shirt or your ripped jeans. You cursed, but shrugged - the rain wouldn’t hurt, would it?

 

You lifted your foot in attempt to take that extra step, but an arm pulled you back. You looked up and found Matt staring downwards, more or less at you. "If you want to go to work in the morning, may I suggest not going out into the rain without shelter,” he chuckled just as your heartbeat quickened. It was almost as if he could hear your heart whenever he had that impact on it - it was oddly satisfying, yet incredibly embarrassing. 

 

You crossed your arms over your chest, and raised an eyebrow. “What do  _you_  suggest I do then, Mr. Murdock?” There was a teasing tone that laced your words, and  _God Almighty_  - the sound of it was enough to send his own heart into an endless spiral of affection for you. 

 

Gulping, he shrugged out of his coat and then held it skillfully over your head with one hand while the other held his cane - _without fail_. You eyed him suspiciously, lips parted. He motioned for you to take a step, “C'mon. I won’t let you get sick." 

 

"Smooth, Murdock. Slippery smooth.” You shook your head despite the smile that blossomed and took over the majority of your face. 

 

You walked silently for a couple of minutes, the only sound being heard was the pelting of the raindrops against the pavement and the tap of his walking stick while the coat hovered above you. You couldn’t understand him - how was he this nice? This kind and caring? All the things you wished you were. 

 

“Thank you,” you spoke, pulling yourself back to reality. The corner of his coat lifted and you saw his face looming over yours, almost inches from yours to be exact. You held your breath at the close proximity, feeling the familiar heat grace your cheeks once more. You continued, “For being so kind to me." 

 

His features softened at your words, unable to hide the absolute adoration for you from his expression - from his heart. A burning sensation erupted in his chest, but it didn’t sting or pain him; all he felt was tranquility. He knew he was done for when he first heard your steady, rhythmic heartbeat the moment you walked into Josie’s Bar. 

 

He was hopelessly smitten with you. 

 

The two of you had stopped walking by now, and the coat was slowly lowering to hover over your shoulders. You were leaning it - he was too. And before you knew what was happening you stood on your tiptoes and captured his lips with yours, instantaneously melting at the fire that was lit from the touch of his lips on yours. You swooned, quite literally, and leaned into him. He pulled you into his arms, against his chest, devouring your lips, your tongue, your scent - everything you. 

 

Kissing in the rain, how typical - how cliche. You wanted to scoff; you even bumped noses a few times. How fucking cliche was that? And the low whining noises he kept making? Fuck - you felt like your soul was leaving your body. 

 

When you pulled back, you didn’t stray too far away from his arms, or his lips. You brushed them over his and melted once more, feeling your heart skyrocket in your chest. You were soaked by down - drenched, head to toe. And so was he. Two damp bodies clinging fiercely together as if they were desperate to keep the warmth, the fire that sparked within them the very moment their lips touched. 

 

"Wow." 

 

You chuckled at that. "Talk about a delayed reaction." 

 

He smiled and nuzzled his nose against yours, "Let’s get you home." 

 

You only sighed. "I’m already home, Murdock. Now shut up and kiss me again." 


	33. A Last Goodbye | Loki Laufeyson

You were careful.  

You tiptoed around Loki’s heart instead of sprinting around it like any other human would. You gave him space when his father died, you respected his wishes when he told you he needed to be alone. When you were reunited, you didn’t think twice about running right into his arms to find that comfort you so desired while he was away – while he was off in space fighting side-by-side with his brother against Hela.  

You were patient.

There wasn’t a time in your life where you weren’t patient with him. Everything you did, you did it for him; to earn his trust and to make sure he knew you weren’t going to give up on him.  

And you were also human.  

A human who was incapable of living for as long as he would, a human who was above all else – someone worth fighting and dying for. You weren’t as strong as Loki was despite the ample amounts of training you had with Natasha and Steve. He knew that there would be a time where he would have to lay down everything in his possession, so he could keep you alive.  

And there wasn’t one doubt in his mind.  

“Loki, what are you doing here?” You shot out from your bed, eyes wide as you took in his form; bloody and bruised. Great worry clouded your senses and you rushed over to meet him.  

“[Y/N], listen –” your hands went right through him; his form wavered and went fuzzy. You furrowed your brows and tried to touch him once more, but once again you were met with nothing.  

A pout formed on your lips and tear-filled eyes darted up to lock with his own glossy ones. “You aren’t here,” his heart broke at the utter forlorn on your face. “Loki, where are you, and why are you covered in blood? You’re worrying me.”  

“Never mind that, darling,” he rasped out and clutched onto his side as if he’d been stabbed there – you cringed. “Remember that device I gave you? The one I gave you for emergencies only?” You nodded, wiping sloppily at your cheeks with trembling fingers. “I need you to use it.”  

“But why?” You demanded. “You’ve been gone for weeks, and I look at you now and you’re bleeding to death – Loki,  _where are you_?”  

He gave you an assuring smile, the one that would have melted your heart if it were under better circumstances. That smile meant a lot to you, but it also meant that something was coming, something big and it was something you weren’t sure you could handle.  

“I’ll explain everything to you soon, alright? I promise. Just use the device.” His silky-smooth accent had some sort of control over you and without hesitation you found yourself backpedaling over to your night stand.  

Peaking inside, you roamed around blindly, feeling for the cool metal of the object. Second later you pulled it out and examined it in regard, careful not to press anything on it. You remember the day he gave it to you, and to be honest, you were completely confused when he randomly handed you the circular device that was covered in Asgardian runes. He told you it was for protection and that you didn’t need to use it until the right time came.  

You just didn’t know the right time was now.  

And you were beyond terrified.  

“I need you to press down on the green button,” he ordered softly, voice coming out strained. Your attention was brought over to him once more, brows bumping together. He nodded, “You can do it – see the glowing green button?” You looked down and nodded, the brightness of it reflecting peacefully in your irises. “Press it.”

Your fingers hovered over the button as the vibrations from the glowing sent your mind reeling. Slowly, you looked up and locked eyes with his patient ones. “What will it do?” Your voice was small and hesitant.  

“It’ll bring you to me.” Was his reply.  

Excitement flowed within you and your eyes were alight with a certain yearning that only could be connected to that of the same mirrored expression that your best friend bore.  

And when his image flickered then disappeared, you looked down at the object with determination. Then you pressed it without fully knowing where you’d end up save for Loki’s side. A blinding light pierced your vision and you screwed them shut as your body swayed and stumbled.  

When you reopened your eyes, you knew you weren’t on Earth. This was… this was rusty and littered with – were those bodies? You gasped, and your mouth opened to let out a scream, but before that could happen a hand clamped gently over your mouth to prevent the sound from leaving you. The arm around your waist pulled you into their front and lips were brushing over your ear; you knew who this was.  

“Don’t scream. It’s alright.”  

“Loki?” Your muffled voice sounded from behind his hand, eyes widening.  

“I’m here,” his hand released you and you breathed out deeply before turning around and catching the lone tear sliding down his cheek. When your head tilted to the side in confusion to his melancholy, he shuddered. “I need you to do something for me. Can you do that?”  

“Anything,” you replied quickly. “What is it? You’re scaring me.”  

His arms loosened around your frame and suddenly you found it hard to think, hard to breathe. What did he have planned? What was he going to do? Endless of terrible scenarios plagued your thoughts and you took a step closer to him, needing an explanation.  

“ _Loki_ …”

There was this desperate need to reassure you that everything was going to be fine, that he wasn’t about to sentence himself to death – for real this time – but he could never lie to you.  

“I brought you here to say goodbye – in person. As a last goodbye.” The words pained him as they left his lips in a hurry; he knew time was running out, but he didn’t dare rush this moment. This sweet, delicate – although heartbreaking – moment. He wouldn’t dare take that from you. Never that.  

“Goodbye?” Tears instantaneously pooled in your eyes and you bottom lip trembled with despair. “But I – I don’t want you to leave.”  

A vulnerable, gut-wrenching and guttural noise clawed its way up his throat and his arms suddenly found themselves clinging to your shaking form so naturally. He didn’t want to leave either, especially not you – but to save the world of its impending doom, he had to do this. He had to sacrifice himself to Thanos.  

“I’m so sorry, my love.” His words were like a lullaby in your ear; so soft and mindful to how you were feeling now. He didn’t know why he thought you’d be okay with this – you clearly weren’t.  

“No,” you sobbed quietly, knowing that there were enemies on the lookout, and by how Loki’s voice lowered an octave. “No, you aren’t.”  

His heart was shattering. It was. He could feel it dying along with you.  

“You care so much for me,” he had to laugh at that, to lighten the mood, to give you that peace you once had before this inevitable war. But there was nothing left in him that could help you ease the pain because his pain was just as beyond bearing.  

"I care. I care  _a lot_. It’s kind of my thing.” Your arms wrapped around him tighter as if you were afraid he’d disappear if you let go. Years and years’ worth of devoted friendship, infinite (almost) lovers, and the irrefutable respect you held for one another – it was all building up. Pent up emotions; the desperate need to find that small shimmer of hope you once left unsupervised in the space that once separated you.  

Silence. The sounds you could hear in the background were obvious, but you drowned it out anyways.  

“You can’t go,” your voice was muffled from how it was pressed into his chest. The fabric of his green and black suit prickled at your skin as you nuzzled your face deeper into him, trying so hard to brand his scent into your memory. “You just can’t. There’s still so much I want to tell you –” you pulled back abruptly and sniffled, catching sight of the distraught look upon his face. “Loki, you can’t leave me alone.”  

His face was contorted in pain; emotional and mental pain. You didn’t want to remember him this way.  

“I love you.” It came out a breathless whisper upon your trembling lips as the tears slipped down your chin.  

He held his breath, letting raw emotion slip out from his heart. “You love me?”  

“Yes, I do. I do so much.” You nodded vehemently, eyes wide. “So, you can’t go because I love you, okay? If you go then – then I’ll be angry. I’ll never forgive you.”  

He knew you’d be true to your words. Oh, how he knew. You were a stubborn woman. A stubborn woman whom he adored with every fiber of his being. But he had a duty to fulfill. There wasn’t anything that would be able to stop him – he already made up his mind despite how his departure would leave you broken.  

“You already made up your mind,” your voice had dropped significantly, almost monotone. “Didn’t you?”  

“I’m sorry.”  

“Stop saying that.”  

“But I mean it.”  

“And I  _love_   _you_.”  

He grinned – he actually grinned at that. But even his most gorgeous grin could bring a smile to your face.  

“We are out of time.”  

You shuddered at his words, feeling your soul become detached as his arms freed you from the shelter he held you in. With every step he took back, your heart broke a little as he became a blurred figure in your eyes.  

You watched it all happen from the shadows; eyes wandering around only to catch at least six otherworldly beings standing around Thor and Heimdall – where was everyone else? But then Heimdall was dead, and Thor was secluded by various pieces of scrap metal. You flinched when Loki made the grave mistake of trying to out con the Titan who called himself Thanos.  

And now Loki was being lifted off his feet, above the ground, turning purple and all you could think about was how he didn’t say it back. He didn’t say that he loved you too because he knew it would’ve only broken you further.  

There was a lump in the back of your throat that you tried oh so desperately to swallow around. And the tears wouldn’t stop –

The sickening snap of bones filled your ears; his body dropped to the floor and you took a step forward just as a gut-wrenching scream tore through your lungs. “ _NO_  – “  

A hand slapped over your mouth and just as multiple pairs of eyes turned to look your way, you were being dragged back into the shadows. Strong arms had you in a dead-lock and there was nowhere to run, to hide.  

“Shh, hey!” The voice was feminine, whispered, rough. You thrashed about in their hold, tears of abandonment streaking down your cheeks. “[Y/N], it’s me! Hey, shh!”  

You stopped, suddenly finding the source of the voice familiar and comforting. Was that… “Brunhilde?”  

She turned you around, her eyes revealing the pain you were currently in. Her disheartening puppy dog eyes held a motherly love you hadn’t thought you needed until now. “I need to get you out of here,” she grabbed your arm and held the glowing device up to type in what looked to be coordinates.  

“No!” You yanked your arm away from her grasp, eyebrows tightening in anger. “I’m not going anywhere.”  

She reached for your hand again with an irritated huff, but you dodged her. “Look,” she snapped, face quickly softening after once she noticed you flinched. “I need to get you home – your fight isn’t here.”  

“My fight is wherever Loki is.” You whimpered, the bile rising as your heart thumped harshly in your chest.  

“He was the one who told me to take you home,” she whispered. “I promised him I’d take you home.”  

But Loki was your home…

“Come on. We don’t have much time.” She grabbed your hand and finished typing in the coordinates, and this time you didn’t stop her. When she was done, and you began to feel the vibrations throughout your entire body, she looked up at you sadly. “You’re going to be alright.”  

“Why did he bring me here?” You croaked, eyes finding hers. “I didn’t want this… to see him suffer. I never wanted that.”  

She tilted her head at you, eyebrows bumping together in confusion. “He loved you, [Y/N]. You do  _know_  that, don’t you?”  

“But he didn’t say it back.” Your words must have caught her off-guard because she looked at you like you’d grown an extra head.  

She opened her mouth to respond to that, but you were already beginning to disappear; you could see the blinding white light as it consumed you whole. Your body vibrated, and you slammed your eyes shut painfully.  

When you reopened your eyes, you were back at the compound, but you weren’t alone. In front of you stood Vision, Wanda, Natasha, Steve, Sam, and Bruce. Your eyes lingered on Bruce for a quiet moment before they flickered over to Steve who was staring at you like he knew how much pain you were in. You doubted it. He couldn’t possibly fathom your pain.  

“[Y/N]…”  

You held up your hand and bowed your head as you slowly closed your eyes, silencing him. They all watched you with repressed emotions, mourning for you, trying to figure out just how badly you were hurting, but they couldn’t. No one would be able to relate to your pain. That’s how selfish you felt – you deserved to think that way.  

They all shared looks with one another, and then their focus was back on you when you decided to look back up. They all held their breaths.  

And when your demeanor shifted completely, when your eyes narrowed with revenge on your tongue, and your muscles tightened, and your fists clenched, they knew.  

“When do we start?”  

Steve took a step forward, cautious. “I need you to know what you’re getting yourself into here, [Y/N].” Everyone else nodded along with him, but you didn’t care – you weren’t worried about death anymore.  

“Loki’s  _dead_ , Steve.” Your voice wavered, eyes never leaving his, not even when he flinched at the words falling from your mouth.  

Silence.  

“I have nothing left to lose.”  

Now, you  _fight_.  


	34. Kairos | Bucky Barnes

You remember the day you received the news all too clearly; you were sitting in your doctor’s office, with your hand gripping Bucky’s. He glanced at you every five minutes because of how hard you were gripping his hand out of stress and anxiety. He could practically feel the nervous energy bubble up in your chest, but he didn’t pry – he would let you squeeze his hand tighter if that meant it would make you feel better.  

Both of you jumped at the sound of the office opening then closing, startled, but settling back into the cushions once you saw that it was your doctor. You could feel a lump forming in your throat at the sight of his unreadable expression – naturally you had a tick for reading people’s expressions to determine a certain outcome. So, when you found that you couldn’t read his face you were dumbfounded because your job acquired you to be analytical. And a professional liar, but that was beside the point.  

Bucky squeezed your hand tenderly as your doctor sat down in the desk before you, eying a piece of paper in his hands with an unnoticeable quirk of his eyebrow. At that, your heart lurched, and you shifted in your spot causing the chair to squawk slightly.  

Your doctor, having heard the noise, looked up from his clipboard and when his eyes met yours, he gave you an assuring smile. It calmed your fretful heart down and you were thankful for his lenitive persona; it was the reason you chose him to be your doctor in the first place.  

“Ah, how are you, Miss [Y/L/N]? Good?” He sat the paper down and clasped his hands together before laying them on top of his desk. He glanced at Bucky, “And you Mister Barnes?”  

You both nodded eagerly, disquieted smiles titling your lips. Bucky gave your hand another gentle squeeze and gulped.  

“Can you just give up the news, Doc?” Bucky mumbled audibly, his tone reflecting just how you both felt: beyond nervous.  

“Buck.” You scolded at his imperiousness, turning your head to the side with wide eyes. He looked at you and mouthed,  _what?_  while simultaneously shrugging at your baffled, doe-eyed expression.  

Your doctor chuckled and you both turned to look at him with tense, perplexed movements.  

“It’s alright. I understand how nerve-wracking this can be.” He spoke facilely, a sympathetic grin tilting at his lips while he glanced back and forth between the two of you.  

“So?” You questioned with a shaky voice, subconsciously tracing Bucky’s knuckles with the pad of your thumb.  

He smiled, and time seemed to stand still in that very moment. The words that spilled out from his mouth made your insides clench in suppressed glee and instant tears sprung to your eyes.  

You could remember as Bucky jumped out of his seat and turned to pull you up with him right before his elation caused him to pull you into his arms. He picked you up, laughing in awe and he was crying, mumbling incoherently about how he was going to be a  _father_. It took everything in you to keep yourself grounded.  

When you broke the news to the team, they were just as happy – Natasha especially since she was going to be an aunt to your child. Tony even suggested throwing a party, but Bruce had to remind him that you couldn’t drink for another nine months. He still threw the party though, typical of Tony – always doing his own thing.  

As the months went on, along with your growing belly, Bucky became more and more protective and tender ( _if that were even possible_ ). You never minded his over-protectiveness nor his ability to turn you on in a matter of seconds – it was the hormones, you’d say. It wasn’t like Bucky grew tired, he was a super soldier, he had the stamina of two WWE wrestlers on steroids  _combined_. So, there was a lot more of, well…  _you know_.  

When the eighth month came rolling around, Bucky decided it was time to keep off your feet to not tire yourself out too much. Plus, it was also Doc’s orders. It got crucial; you were experiencing side pains, heart problems. You broke out in a sweat if you did so much as try to clean your apartment, and when he finally couldn’t stand to see you uncomfortable, he begged you with worried tears glistening in his baby blues.  

You knew that was when you had to stop overworking yourself. You just had to.  

It was week forty, and you were the size of a bowling ball; swollen and rounded. And in Bucky’s eyes; perfect. You were  _glowing_. Every time he was around you he was lost, staring deeply into your eyes, at your overgrowing belly, at the radiant smile you wore so effortlessly. You were breathtaking. He was sure that he’d die of a heart attack when you smiled at him or gave him that lopsided mischievous grin while also beckoning him over with a curving index finger. He always knew you purposely did that because you knew the effect it had on him.  

On a particular long night, your intuition was strong, and you just had a feeling that something might happen.  

And that something did.  

It was in the middle of the night when you woke up, the sheets beneath you drenched in an unidentifiable substance. You turned on the lamp beside you, fearful of what was on your hand, and sighed when you saw a clear liquid. But then the panic seeped in and you called out to Bucky, voice shaky.  

“ _Mm_.” He groaned, sleep heavy in his voice. You called his name again, and he sat up in a frenzy, then turned to face you. Wild blue eyes were locked on you. “What? Is it the baby?”

“M-my water broke.” Your eyes were twice as wide as his, nervous yet excited energy surging through your veins, consuming you whole.  

He shot out of bed quickly although his movements were lethargic, and he stumbled a few times in a rush to fetch your hospital bag that was sat there for two weeks ahead just in case. When he reached you again, you were already trying to keep the moans of displeasure in from how the contractions were making you feel.  

It all went by quick.  

You remembered being in a state of delirium – from the pain – and being so excited that you couldn’t think properly. You were about to bring a new life into this world.  

Fifteen hours later and you were peacefully napping in the hospital bed, the bleeping of your heart monitor was merely background noise. Bucky sat in a chair that he pushed to the side of your bed, holding his little bundle of joy in his arms. Your newborn baby was cocooned safely in a pink blanket, eyes fluttered closed and lips parted; she looked so much like you. Although, he could faintly see where his hard work came into play; she had his brightening blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean, but everything else was all you. The nose, the ears, the lips, even the chubby cheeks.  

“I wish I had my camera.”  

The sound of your groggy and nasally voice brought his attention over to you. He smiled at the affectionate look on your face and his heart fluttered at your raw beauty despite the dark circles underneath your eyes that prompted him of your bleariness.  

“Hey, there, sweetheart.” His voice brought your attention away from your newborn child, and you gave him that lopsided grin once more.  

“Come here,” You beckoned with a lazy finger, eyes twinkling with adoration at the sight. He listened and willingly stood up and when your eyes darted to the bundle in his arms, he handed her over to you without question.  

You took her in your arms gently, heart shattering at the befuddled expression she wore while she shifted from the movement. You pressed a kiss to her nose and soothed her back into dreamland. When she fell to sleep once more, you hummed to a non-existent tune, rocking her from side to side.  

“How was she while I was sleeping?” You questioned in a faint murmur.  

“Perfect.”  

You looked up and locked eyes with him, cheeks flushing when you noticed that he’d been staring at you. There was an indescribable look upon his features; it made him seem more delicate, and vulnerable.  

You liked that look.  

“What about you?”  

He smiled widely at that, Adam’s apple bobbing along with his elation. “I’m happy.”  

Your heart skipped a beat, and you involuntarily sunk into the comfort of the bed, feeling all gooey inside from the overpowering positive sensations exploding within the pit of your stomach.  

You went silent, not knowing what to say, but having the urge to kiss him in reply.  

“Now, I wish I had a camera.” He added, eager hands rubbing up and down your arm as you swayed your baby in your arms. His touches set off a yearning fire in you, and his words were like lullabies to your ears.  

“You’re such a sap, you know?” You giggled.  

“For you,” he quickly answered and then brushed the back of his knuckles over your baby’s cheek, smiling when she leaned into his touch. “And for her.”  

“How does it feel being a father, Mister Barnes?” You whispered fondly, eyes crinkling at the edges.  

His eyes shot up meet yours, and he tilted his head. For a minute, it looked like he was still processing it – still trying to remind himself that he was a father now, and that he had something else to fight for besides you.  

Another burst of pure elation roused him, and he stumbled on his words. “Marry me.”

“Okay.”  

He pulled back at the genuine abruptness that flew past your lips, eyes widening when he saw you looking at him with that growing smile.  

“Wait, you’re serious?” He whispered, and you shook your head firmly. “You’ll marry me?”  

“Of course, I will,” you answered sweetly. “Plus, I like the sound of  _[Y/N] Barnes_.” You paused, attention flickering between your baby girl and your (now) soon-to-be fiancé. “Let’s get married.”  

And if possible, he fell even more in love with you.  

“You got yourself a deal,” he leaned down and captured your lips with his, feeling his stomach flutter when you smiled into the kiss. “Future Mrs. Barnes.”  

_Oh, how you loved the sound of that._


	35. Worth Saving | Bucky Barnes

“Bucky…”

You crawled over to him, using all of your strength. There was this deep need inside of you that prevented you from pursuing anything that wasn’t to help Bucky. He was in  _pain_.

You were in pain just by watching him, despite the actual physical injuries that were inflicted into your side. One of Tony’s repulsor beams had cauterized your skin, and it took everything in you not to cry out from the immense discomfort you felt then and there.

The grunts coming from Tony and Steve to the right of you weren’t your main concern, and slowly they began to fade out — the only sound you were focused on were the small wheezes that were falling dishearteningly from Bucky’s lips. His face was twisted in pain after he had naturally fallen to the ground from noticing that his metal arm had been cut clean off by the same repulsor beam that struck you.

When you finally reached Bucky, you were out of breath. The pain from your side hadn’t dissipated quite yet, but there wasn’t time to worry about that — there was only time to worry about your teammate. He was badly injured, and your heart was breaking from the pure and unadulterated disorientated affliction swimming in those blue eyes of his.

Blood… the blood on his face only increased your panic, not once belaying any fears.

“Buck…” You groaned, heaving yourself to hover over his quaking form. You let your hands assess the damage done, eyes maddeningly wild as he screwed his eyes shut from the pain he was experiencing. Austere curses flew past your lips, ears bleeding from the distant clanking of vibranium colliding to titanium.

“C'mon. I gotta get you out of here.”

He groaned in return to your very visible concern, gripping his hand to his arm.

“ _Buck_.”

His eyes were fluttering against his bloody cheekbones, too in shock to move or speak.

You tried to heave him up, but your injuries were weighing you down. There was no more energy left within your system — you were slowly draining and the burns, that felt like they were on fire and sputtering blood out all at the same time weren’t helping. Essentially, you were too weak, so you plopped on top of him — and slowly your surroundings started to fall away into a blanket of darkness.

And suddenly you were gasping for air, coughing and choking on your own saliva — and then brightness. There were so many bright lights, and you couldn’t hear — which only lasted for a mere thirty seconds before the commotion around you became more clearer.

“Hey, hey, hey! You’re okay - you’re awake.  _You’re okay_.”

A voice. Strangely familiar and full of repressed anxiety and relief. Hands. They were smoothing down your hair, pawing at your cheeks, gripping your arms — they were assessing you, feeling you, touching you.

You breathed, feeling your lungs ache from lack of use. Confusion seeped through your veins and your eyes darted over to the figure decked out in all white, blue eyes contrasting to that of his attire and swimming with tears. He was crying, you wondered why.

You were alive… weren’t you?

“[Y/N]? Are you alright? What do you remember?”

You opened your mouth, wincing at the sharp pain that erupted on your lower stomach. Looking down, your eyes took in the white bandage wrapped around your middle section.

“I…” your brows furrowed at that, and then you locked eyes with those of Bucky. They were bloodshot, proof that he’d been crying even before you woke up. “I don’t… I remember seeing you hurt,” he winced and you continued, the heart monitor spiking prompting your obvious panic. “Your arm — you were hurt badly.”

You went silent, subconsciously ignoring the pleading look he was giving you to wholeheartedly remember what happened. Some of it was a blur, but most of it was vivid and ever-present. Your mind was flooding with images — you could hear the destruction of the events that plagued your innocent mind.

“Are you hurt?” Even if your voice sounded so incredibly small and vulnerable — the most Bucky’s ever seen you be open with him — you felt a burning desire to give Tony a piece of your mind, to hurt him for hurting Bucky. It didn’t matter that he hurt you — you’d be able to deal with that in your own, hardheaded ways, but when it came to Bucky, all patience and forgiveness was set aside. 

“You’re asking me if  _I’m_  okay?” You nodded, confused at his bewildered expression. At your determination, he sighed with hesitant defeat, shoulders dropping at your request. “No. I’m not.” 

Silence. 

The image of his arm cut clean off his body made you cringe and you looked over at it, eyes growing sad. 

“You almost died.” 

Your eyes flew back up to him. 

“ _What_?” 

He gulped and shifted closer to you — a habit, but in this sense it was the loud beeping of your heart monitor that brought attention to your anxiety. His heart thudded harshly in his chest and his hand reached out to smooth over your forearm, trying not to disrupt the IV that was stuck in your skin.

“You took a pretty big hit… trying to protect me,” his voice lowered, painful and eerie affectionate. You shuddered at his words and images flickered in and out of your mind, slightly fuzzy. “You saved my life.” 

You remembered. 

Tony didn’t intend to aim his repulsor beam at you — he hadn’t meant to  _hurt_   _you_. 

“Tony,” you whispered quietly. “He… He didn’t  _mean_  to hurt me.” 

Bucky nodded vehemently, lips quirking into that grin that always made your insides turn to mush. 

He studied your reactions; aching at the almost unnoticeable and swift change in your demeanor. Your head was somewhere else, and you were no longer looking at him, eyes downcast in a bout of shallow grief. 

“[Y/N]?” 

“Hmm?” Your eyes met his again, but you sucked in a breath at the slight lovesick expression on his face. A sort of yearning had consumed you and you suddenly forgot how to breathe. 

“Thank you… for — for saving me.” 

You nodded, unable to speak from the intensity on his face. 

His head dipped down the slightest bit as if he was hesitant about continuing. 

But you? Inside you were screaming and pleading for this sweet release. There was this desperate need within you that was overpowering. 

“I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you.” Once again, you stayed quiet, but because of this, he leaned down again. You could feel his breath fan your face; warmth consumed you and your cheeks turned a pathetic shade of red. 

“Well, you’re someone worth saving, Bucky.” 

And then in a blink of an eye, his lips were on yours. You didn’t know what to expect when he kissed you — because let’s face it, you’d been fantasizing about this for months — but you sure didn’t imagine his lips to be this inhumanely  _soft_. The way his lips moved so delicately against yours made every single neuron in your brain fire off, made the hairs on your arms stand on end, made you crave to have him impossibly closer to you. 

You moaned into the kiss and your hand went up to cup his cheek, thumb touching his chin so you could taste more of him. You were selfish that way. 

But Bucky was more selfish. 

He truly felt like his world would come crashing down if he ever lost you. Not because that he was afraid of being alone, but simply because he wouldn’t be able to truly live his life without that glimmer of sunshine. 

And you were his sunshine. 

You were everything he ever wanted — everything he knew he was deserving of. 

You gasped as you pulled away, the annoying sound of your heart monitor reflecting the emotions you were going through. His lips found your nose, your forehead, and then he was looking at you. 

He was looking at you like you were the center of his gravity. 

“ _Whoa_.” You breathed out, a small smile dancing over your lips as his hands held both of your cheeks, cupping them with little vigor although wanting and needing to feel your warmth consume every part of him completely. 

“Yeah.”

“That was…” 

“Amazing.” 

You nodded back, still dazed and filled with veneration.

“I love you.” The words slipped past his lips without a second’s hesitation, and his heart was pounding with the aspect of your rejection, but knowing you so well that there was no way you didn’t feel the same.

“I love you, too.” You said it with valor; the type that made his heart sing in pellucid bliss. 

You heard him laugh once before he touched his forehead to yours and you looked up at him through crossed eyes. 

The tears were gone now. He was smiling at you. 

He was taking in every inch of you. 

He was  _loving_  you. 


	36. Leave Me in Ruins | Matt Murdock

“ _Please tell me that he’s wrong, Matthew_.”  

Betrayal sat heavy on your chest, and tears swam in your eyes. Your hands were closed into fists, your knuckles were turning white. You were consumed by your thoughts, the lights reflected off your face making your tears more visible as they slid steadily down your cheeks.  

He stood in the middle of the living room, eyes wide, mouth parted and body tense. From where you stood you could just make out the little splotches of blood he forgot to clean up. He had been in a rush, knowing that you’d be coming after receiving a call from Foggy – who you had to  _force_  the information out of.  

You had caught him off-guard after bursting through his front door without so much of a word, only your silent cries and pursed lips. You bit on your lower lip to stop your chin from wobbling so fiercely – so  _heartbreakingly_.  

Matt could feel his entire body shudder at the mere fact that you were emotionally hurt, and it only made him hate himself more knowing that it was all because of him. The way your eyes stared tearfully at him as your damp hair clung to your cheeks from the heavy downpour outside, he could  _smell_  the precipitation – you must’ve walked here.  

“Is it true?” Your voice cracked under the weight of your sorrow and he cringed, shuffling on his feet.  

“[Y/N], listen I only kept this from you because –”  

“I swear to  _God_  if you say it was to protect me, I –”

“It  _was_!” He breathed out, suddenly feeling the panic bubble in his chest as you choked on your silent sobs. A desperate feeling took over his form and he found himself clinging onto anything that would get you to understand, to understand why he did this – why he couldn’t tell you about his alter ego. You were too important to him, he wouldn’t know what to do if you got hurt because of the knowledge of that side of him. There was just too much at risk, and now that you knew, he couldn’t help but feel that fear in the pit of his stomach. He swallowed around the bile in his throat and took a tentative step towards your voice. “Sweetheart,  _please_  –” he breathed in, “Don’t think I did this because I didn’t trust you. I do. I trust you more than anyone in this entire world.”  

A harsh scoff escaped you and you rolled your eyes, “Then  _why_  did you tell Foggy?”  

“He found out by accident,” he said, voice low and hoarse. You didn’t sound convinced by his words; your heart was still thumping wildly with adrenaline, so he continued. “I was injured one night – badly – and I was unconscious on the living room floor. Foggy just so happened to stop by and he found me there with my suit on.”  

You remained quiet.  

“I swear.” Tears were forming in his eyes at your hesitance, the silence that followed was almost deafening. You had to believe him, he was telling the truth – he’d never intentionally lie to you if it wasn’t something as dangerous as this. You had to know that. You  _had_  to.  

“We’re supposed to be in this for better or for worse, Matt.” Your voice broke significantly, and tears sprang anew.

He stepped closer, and he heard you step back. His heart broke.  

You were caving because that’s what you did – you caved when you felt threatened, betrayed. He had to know just how hurt you were, he had to know just how much you felt like you didn’t know him anymore; he lied to you. He never lied to you.  

And maybe you shouldn’t have reacted that way, maybe you didn’t need to be so unorthodox about it all, but you deserved to know just as much as anyone else. Right? You married each other because you knew there wouldn’t be secrets to hide, so why did he feel the need to keep this from you?  

You sniffled, eyes falling away from his face to stare at the floor. A half whimper-half sob clawed its way up your throat and you palmed your eyes to hide the pathetic vulnerability that prevailed. The ugly truth fell, and realization hit you; Matt really didn’t trust you, no matter how hard he tried to prove otherwise – no matter how dangerous the promises that stumbled past his lips with a new-found vigor as he tried to keep you there.  

Warmth touched your wrists, and your hands slowly lowered from your face.  

“Look at me.”  

You screwed your eyes shut, keeping them closed even as you felt Matt’s breath fan your face. His hands were still wrapped securely around your wrists, and his thumbs would unintentionally rub at your skin there because he’d done that so many times before. That was his thing, it was how he  _comforted_  you. But… you couldn’t be comforted this time, but neither did you have the strength to pull away from him. He had this control over you that no one else would be able to match. It was what drew you to him in the first place. He ability to make you feel infinite, like you could touch the stars, was way beyond recreating without  _him_.  

And you were scared. You were  _terrified_.  

Because that feeling was slowly dying out.  

“[Y/N], please. We can talk about it, alright? We can. I’ll tell you everything. Please, just – just don’t leave. You can’t leave. You can’t go where I can’t follow.” His words were rushed and tearful and you could hear the panic rising with every intake of breath.  

But you couldn’t force yourself to open your eyes.  

Matt knew he couldn’t possibly fathom a mere fraction of the pain that you felt in that moment, but if it were any consolation, his pain was tenfold. It was because he knew what happened when you were in the early stages of shutting down – breaking and becoming this self-deprecating vessel of nothingness. It was probably one of the most heartbreaking things he ever witnessed happen to you. That and how destroyed you sounded when you cried, when the silent – and otherwise loud – tears slid down your blotchy cheeks. When he heard your heart faltering, shattering, creating that  _rift_ inside your soul, he absolutely hated himself. He wanted to smile when he heard the faint beating of your heartbeat, when you would smile in that vociferous way you did that made him feel like he was being brought back to life, like he was being pulled out of the water after drowning for so, so fucking long.  

“ _No_.”  

You knew that maybe you shouldn’t act this way, but every time you tried to coerce yourself into believing him the fact that he lied to you crushed every speck of hope and you caved further. And the lying wasn’t the worse of it. He made you think he hated you for months – he was nothing but distant and detached. You were left to wander inside of your head where the dark places were taunting and hellish.  

“I  _can’t_.”

He left you alone with your thoughts.  

You thought he hated you.  

“ _You_  did this.”  

And for that you wanted him to feel the abandonment that you felt.  

A shaky breath fell from your lips as you simultaneously opened your eyes. There he stood with that damn desperate disheartened – although unfocused – puppy dog look; his eyes were practically overflowing with his tears of remorse – of guilt.  

Good. He  _needed_  to feel  _your_  pain.  

“I’m not yours to protect anymore.”  

You watched with a philosophical, guarded expression as his face dropped; lurid and pale. It was a face you weren’t familiar with because you’d never been able to see this vulnerable side to him – because he  _always_  kept that side in the dark. He never wanted it to come alight.

He took a step forward.  

You took a step back.  

“But you can’t go.” The corners of his eyes crinkled dejectedly, and tears slid down his cheeks, and his quivering lips.  

“I’m already gone.” You whispered before slowly curling your fingers around the golden wedding band that enclosed your ring finger.  

His breath hitched when he felt you open his hand and gently lay the golden band that held so many years of affectionate behind it – and years to come – in his palm. Immediately, his fingers curved around the thin band and he held back a sob.  

“There’s nothing that I could say that would keep you here, is there?”  

“Not this time,” you stepped back, shuddering as his shoulders dropped in defeat at your words, as if the entire planet had been placed on his back. The vacancy of where the ring once encompassed felt foreign now – a feeling that was so foreign that you didn’t want to cocoon such a distraught emotion. “I’m leaving, and you can’t follow me.”  

He wavered, fists curling and knuckles turning white as if he was preventing himself from stopping you.  

You neared the door.  

He could feel your heartbeat growing more distant, leaving him in ruins. His heart broke with every step you took away from him.  

“Goodbye, Matthew.”  

Matt knew he should’ve followed you, that he should’ve stopped you from leaving his arms, his  _safety_. He knew. There was that feeling raging deep inside of his chest as the click of the door reached his ears. It was deafening.  

He didn’t know what true darkness was until you vanished from the shelter he forged onto you. Until you broke down those walls –  

Oh, darkness was an old friend of his.  

Darkness was the loneliness that consumed him when he focused so hard on hearing your footsteps carrying out his door, into the hallway, out into the stormy night. Darkness was the sickness he felt deep inside of his gut when he heard you sobbing. It was hearing you mourn for his asylum once more, but not having the courage to go back to him.  

Darkness was the beast within.  

It was sucking in a harsh breath of air when the distant sound of a bullet fired.  

 _BANG_.

Darkness clouded him whole when he heard you take your last breath evoked by a robber down the street. It was not listening to his gut instinct when he should’ve followed you out that fucking door.  

When you took your last breath, you took all his sunshine with you.  

And  _that_  was unfair.  


	37. Render | Loki Laufeyson

“Show him to me.” 

The words that left your lips were curt, and you were daring him to disobey you. Even if you were merely just a regular Asgardian, no one of much meaning — just a bystander who had the unfathomable fate of falling in love with the God of Mischief himself. 

“Lady [Y/N], I do not advise —” 

You quirked a finely shaped eyebrow at your King, hands clasped behind your back in the old-fashioned way you were taught. 

“Show me.” 

“Of course.” He nodded hesitantly this time, eyes glazed over with understanding. 

You followed behind him as he led the way to Loki’s cell, and you could eversoslightly feel the nervous energy build up in your chest. Remembering Loki’s once stone-cold exterior brought a new wave of memories crashing through you and you sucked in a deep breath, wringing your hands together to prevent them from visibly shaking further. You knew that if he saw your vulnerability then it’d be over for you. 

“He’s really not in the mood for visitors, Lady [Y/N].” Thor’s tone held nothing but worry over your well-being, and while you were thankful for his over-bearing protectiveness, you could handle Loki; you knew he wouldn’t hurt you. Physically, at least. Mental shattering was always known to be his thing, and you were no saint in his eyes. It didn’t matter if he had once held you in his arms, rendering you his beacon of shimmering light — his small ounce of hope. 

It never mattered. 

“Well, then I guess he’ll just have to get over it now, won’t he?” You tutted, eyes — although brimming with anxiety — flickering over to him. 

“Right.” Thor dipped his chin once, eyes slowly exposing a foreign humorous glint. He stepped to the side, and you locked eyes with the silver metal door, breathing out weakly. Your eyes jumped to your friend and he gave you a gesturing nod towards the door where on the other side held your lover. “I’ll wait here.” 

For the first time that day, you gave him a nod and smiled in thanks. Slowly, you stepped forward and held your hand up to the scanner, pressing your fingertips into the rubbery texture before it blinked green prompting its approval. 

The doors slid open and almost immediately, your eyes found his in silence. You knew this silence all too well, it was deafening, it curled up in your chest, sat heavy on your shoulders. This was silence of someone who had been forgotten beyond time, and someone who was in pain. 

You were familiar with pain. 

But never had you been familiar with that facade he put up so effortlessly. It was almost unnoticeable — and if you hadn’t known him so well, maybe you wouldn’t be able to see right through it. But you knew him, you knew Loki possibly better than anyone else, more than he knew himself. 

Your feet carried you elegantly over to the translucent cell wall, your eyes never wavered from his. His piercing blue eyes had you grounded, and you watched with bated breaths as his lips twitched bemusedly at your hesitance. 

“Come here to exult me, darling?” 

The harsh bitterness behind his words provoked a wince out of you, and you pulled back as your feet inconspicuously backpedaled. Despite how you left off last time, Loki still managed to feel his heart ache in his chest at the sight of your cowardice caused by his disdain. 

“I don’t enjoy seeing you this way, Loki.” Your voice was feeble yet defiant; you weren’t going to let him get to you again — his words were anything but vindictive. 

He tilted his head at your sharp wit, eyeing you as if you were a gift to this realm. He always looked at you like that, and you tried to not let it bother you because you knew that he was unaware of that, and had absolutely no control over the way you made him feel. 

You  _knew_  him.

“What are you doing here then? Did Thor send you in here?” 

You stepped closer to the cell wall, eyes darting across his face quickly. You said nothing, only analyzing his form. Something was off, but you had already made that deduction when you first walked in. It was only more clearer now. 

“I certainly hope you aren’t here under his circumstances. It’d be a waste of time unfortunately —”

“Loki, that’s  _enough_. No more illusions.” 

His mouth snapped shut and his eyes narrowed accusingly down at you. And he tried to prevent himself from giving into those disheartening puppy dogs eyes you bore so easily, but his heart was no longer in his control — it never had been, not when he was with you. 

You sucked in a large gulp of air as he hung his eyes with closed eyes. Slowly, a golden outline appeared around the cell wall and you watched with anticipation as it lowered fully. 

Loki was no longer standing in front of you, and instead there he sat curled into a ball in the corner of his squared cell. Furniture and glass laid strewn across the white tiled floor, black smudged marks covered the white placid walls. His hair wasn’t slicked back in that frustratingly attractive way it used to be, his face wasn’t clear and menacing. Instead, his hair was let loose; wavy black strands falling precariously onto his slouched shoulders, his suit wasn’t clinging to his form any longer. His face had only revealed the burden he held for his dead mother, the trust he lost from his only brother, and the love that was slowly dying out from the absence of your heart knowing it was no longer his. 

This was all his fault. 

Your heart sat heavy in your chest at the raw image of him. Pure exhaustion weighed him down, and it was indisputable beyond words. 

A sort of suffocation occurred, squeezing at your heart and you planted your hand onto the glass. “Loki, look at me.” 

“Don’t pity me, [Y/N].  _Please_.” His head lifted, bloodshot eyes finding your desperate ones. 

“Let me help you.” You spoke with a whisper, trying to find your voice. 

“Why?” He croaked, hands barely lifting to show his confusion. His face was too numb to truly express how he felt. 

“Because I know how much you’re hurting,” your fingers curled into the glass, the tips puncturing the barricade that separated him from you. “I know because  _I’m hurting, too._ ” 

“You’re hurt?” His voice conveyed the worry his face could not, and he shifted forward. 

You nodded, eyes growing sad. Warm tears pricked at the corners of your eyes just and your heart strained against your rib-cage as bile formed a lump in your throat. 

He heaved himself up with  great difficulty, and limped over to you with frantic blue eyes. He stood there in front of you for a moment, breathing labored. 

Neither of you said a word. 

His fingers flexed with an urge to wipe away the tears that slid down your cheeks, but he was helpless behind this cell wall. There wasn’t much he could offer, and he knew that Thor wouldn’t let you in there with him, even if you were the one to request it. 

So, he did the only thing he could do. 

He raised his hand and touched it to the glass, placing it in front of yours. Tender blue eyes, looked back up to meet yours and you smiled that slow, knee-weakening smile. The one where he could witness the entire galaxy in your eyes as they crinkled with compassion — and all of that was for him. 

“Let me help you.” 

He sucked in a deep breath then nodded. 

“Okay.” 


	38. Domesticity At Its Finest | Rahul Nadeem

“…rry me.”

With groggy senses, you blink open your eyes to the sound of the voice. Your eyes land on a slightly blurry figure that was hovering over your frame. His brown eyes are staring intently at you, but you can see the tenderness he bares to you and only you.

You had only heard about half of his sentence, and even then it sounded jumbled in your ears.

He brushes a stray piece of your hair behind your ear, thumb skimming over your cheekbone and laughter lines as he does so. The look on his face is of one complete utter fool who is maddeningly in love.

“What time is it?” It’s the only thing your brain lets you comprehend, the only thing it allows you to whisper out with a lethargic, croaky voice.

“Early,” his smile widens, and for a minute you aren’t sure if this is your boyfriend because in all honesty, you have never seen the man this happy before in the amount of two years that you’ve known him. “Marry me.”

You laugh; it’s infectious and filled with exhaustion, but the sound of it is enough to prompt him to reach for your hand, eyes wide with hope. You stop at the expression on his face, laugh instantly dying down, ending it with an awkward cough.

“You’re not  _serious_ , are you?” You begin to feel the butterflies erupt in your stomach, and before you have the chance to calm them, the sensation spreads. You gulp when he presses his lips to your knuckles, his eyes never leaving yours.

“I don’t know,” he gives you that smug look while bringing your hand up for you to see. “You tell me.”

“Ray!” You gasp, sitting up with wide eyes as you take in the heavy and cold engagement ring that fits perfectly around your finger. The princess cut diamond shines when you use your other fingers to twirl it around in awe. The band is gold, and insanely sleek in all its delicateness, but something catches your eye when you twirl it once more. There on the inside of the band, you see beautiful intricate cursive lettering which read the words: I Love You More. It is the saying the two of you speak to one another in the darkest times, when the days get too rough. These are the words that bring every nerve in your body spiking with unconditional love. 

Tears spring to your eyes, and you look up to meet those of your boyfriend— well  _fiance_.

“[Y/N], I love you—” he breathes out with shaky and nervous breaths. “—more than life itself, more than anything in this morbid, and dark world. You are the sunshine that I see at the end of the tunnel. Please, please,” there are tears in his eyes, “Marry me.” 

“I… Ray…” You cup his cheek with one hand, while you take admiring glances between him the new shiny ring on your free hand. “I don’t know what to say…”

“Say yes.” 

You can hear the pure desperation in his voice, and you can see it clearly on his face, and it scares you only the slightest. Deep down you didn’t think he actually had the guts to do this, but now that you are looking at him and hear him— you are certain that he is certain about this. 

“Okay.” You breathe out, tone driven yet filled with an innocence he has never been introduced to.

In that moment, he is filled with immense joy. The amount of it does not compare to anything you have ever seen or know. You are befuddled, star-struck, exhilarated, yet so incredibly petrified of what is to come with this new journey. 

“Yeah?” A tear slides down his cheek, and you brush it away with hasty fingers. You don’t like it when he cries. He sniffles, “Really?”

“Yes, baby. Of course.” You cry with him, and as displeasing as that inner not-so-sappy-and-romantic part of you, you still look at him as if he is the sky burning bright with a thousand stars. 

And with a smile that could render a villain harmless, he pulls you into him and kisses you so ardently that your whole body curves into his. His hands cup your cheeks with a sort of delicateness that must be preserves for porcelain dolls, and you absolutely melt in his fingertips. 

It’s pathetic really; how much you love this man.


	39. Against the Walls of Your World | Benjamin(Dex) Poindexter

The best comfort comes from a human. 

It starts with the sympathetic glances, downward pull of the lips, creases in brows as they bump together in a shared melancholic consciousness. The sensations are so powerful that you don’t even realize how obvious it is; how much it  _affects_  you. 

You sit there with contemplation heavy on your shoulders, the need to throw your arms around him is a desperation you have never known before. It overwhelms you. 

“How can I help?” Your voice is meek, uncertain. 

Somehow that makes the situation worse because the look he gives you next is one that prompts it’s a  _mistake_. Maybe he doesn’t need to be comforted. Admittedly, you cannot read his facial expressions— not yet. You are still learning things about him, and these emotions, these setbacks are the very few that you have yet to fully understand. 

“You can’t.” And he doesn’t know what he’s saying until it’s been said. He turns away with bloodshot eyes, avoiding your stare like the black plague while his brain is on overdrive.

“No, please,” you suck in a breath and screw your eyes shut. “There has to be something I can do.” You feel hopeless, like you can’t answer his silent prayer for help, for assistance. 

“There’s not. You’re just exhausting. Please leave.” He doesn’t  _want_ you to leave, but neither does he want to hurt you; it’s like a second nature to navigate you towards anything that isn’t his abjection. And he  _cannot_ hurt you— he would destroy himself before he even got a chance to damage your innocence. 

But sometimes, his thoughts were just too strong, and sometimes he couldn’t control the things that he says. Especially to you. 

“You don’t mean that,” you take a step forward, wringing your hands together as tears sting at the back of your eyes. “Ben,  _please_.”

“ _Leave_.” His breathing is labored, pulse paralyzed— he wants to break something. He curls in on himself; knees pressed tightly against his chest, arms wrapped around them as he rocks almost tenuously back and forth. He doesn’t want to focus on this primal rage that slowly builds up, intentions to swallow him whole. He wants to focus on anything but that. He wants to focus on  _you_. Like the way you smell, or— if he thinks hard enough— the way your eyes light up and the curve of your lips when you look at him. 

But the leaves have to fall in order to bloom again. 

Your chin quakes with melancholy and you shudder, the pieces he was in the process of putting together fell apart at your feet, leaving your body and soul corrupted.

You wipe at your cheeks with the back of your hand, and hurriedly reach for your hoodie, which evidently was the one he gave you. The scent alone is overwhelming, and you can even feel yourself shattering with every second he has his back turned away from you. 

There’s nothing you can do, now. He has given up. 

“Bye… Ben.” 

And you leave with the knowledge of never seeing him again because nothing in this entire universe can completely diminish your soul the way  _he_ can. 

-

-

-

_“No!”_

…

_“No— please!”_

Dex can practically feel your fear radiating off of you in monstrous waves. Your fear is penetrating, infectious— he is blinded with rage. He feels it crawling up his throat, and then he remembers Fisk’s words and how it’s better to just  _scream_. He is trembling to where every bone in his body is rattling, quaking. Maybe he should scream, but what good would that do if you’re dead? He fears that if he so much as takes his eyes off you for a millisecond then you would disappear, or your captor would crush your trachea and that would be that. 

Your safety is all that matters in this moment. It isn’t the fight, or revenge, or to hurt Fisk in every way possible— it is to keep you alive. 

You were being held by the throat, back pressed against the wall where your bloody and worn out overalls stick. Your face, once beautifully sculptured and cherubic, is now bruised and beaten. From where he stands, he can see the multiple scratches upon your face, your arms, your chest. 

At Dex’s silence, Fisk digs his fingers deeper into your flesh, and you let out an animalistic screech. A purple hue contrasts to your skin, with eyes horrifically bloodshot as you claw at your captors’ hand that’s keeping you from breathing. Your legs dangle helplessly below you, but they don’t give you an advantage. You are too weak to fight back. 

“Let her go!” He drops to his knees, desperate for your release. “Please, just let her go.” 

For a quick second, shock flashes through Fisk’s eyes. He has never been able to see this side to Dex, and he didn’t even think that kidnapping you would do much to him, but he was proven wrong in that very moment. 

His hand loosens around your throat, and you drop to your knees, gasping and inhaling oxygen with frantic breaths. It is then that he realizes that you are Dex’s only and true weakness. You are his North Star, and you are his compass to guide him wherever he may need to go. You are  _it_. 

“So, you  _do_ have weaknesses.” 

“No,” he whispers, visibly deflating all the while his body still shakes with the remnants of his indignation. “Just one.” 

With worry still evading your senses, your eyes dart between the two men— one of them watching you hopelessly through hazy vision. From where you are on all fours, breathing laboriously, you can see the wounds he bares so unworried. 

_“Dex?”_  Your voice is a ghostly whisper among the raging thoughts inside of his head.

He shudders, inhaling vigorously, choking, suffocating—

And then he  ** _snaps_**. 

_“RUN!”_ His voice is nothing but a demanding roar, venom spewing from his tongue and teeth as his eyes widen and bleed revenge. 

Without hesitation, you force yourself up onto your bare feet, tears staining your cheeks at the skirmish that befalls in front of your eyes. Dex and Fisk charge at one another, blood thirsty and hungry for the kill, and you are the target of both parties. 

What happens if you flee the scene? What will happen to Dex? 

You  _have_ to protect him. 

It was the only way. 

Between the mental battle within your mind, and the raucous before you, you are no longer focused on his safety. Too much occupies your thoughts, your needs— how are you going to focus on escaping if you also want to save Dex?

An ear piercing, gut-wrenching shout of agony catches your attention, and your eyes dart to source just in time to watch as Fisk digs the tip of his boot into Dex’s throat. He’s turning purple, clawing at his ankle, trying to heave him off. 

A nasty noise crawls up your throat, and pure seething hatred boils in your blood. You let the primal sound tear past your lips before you summon every ounce of power that inhabits your body. An invisible barricade of telekinetic energy bursts from your form and knocks into the villain so you don’t have to. Your power, vibrating and unrestrained, barrels into his heavy-set physique then sends him flying off his feet and into the staircase that would have been a possible escape route. 

The room is silent. 

And suddenly you’re kneeling next to Dex’s crippling form. His movements are weak, but he grabs a hold of your hand as you try to assess his bruising neck. Your name leaves his lips in whimpers, a plea for you to go no further, but you don’t look into his eyes for they are still on your target. 

Anger flares inside of you, fresh and overruling. You hold up your hand again, fingers bending as the force of your power seethes through you. 

You  _want_ to kill him. 

But the owner of the hand you are holding, grips onto you tighter, the noticeable squeeze that accompanies it prompts you of his need to keep you safe or from doing something you’ll regret. 

His voice breaks through the static thoughts you experience, “N-No. Don’t… no blood on your hands… not a killer.” 

Your electrifying hand wavers, the telekinesis you want to set free and use— full force— on Fisk does not deliver. Somehow his words are able to stow the anger inside of you, to balance his with your own, to keep you grounded. This feels magnificent in a way, and with the acknowledge of his words, and how true they rang, you could not kill. 

Not today. 

“I’m going to take Dex, and we are going to leave,” you keep your hand raised, just for precaution, waiting for him to challenge you. “You won’t follow us.” 

“I won’t  _stop_ hunting you down—”

You narrow your eyes at his malice, and with a tilt of your head, you force his body uncomfortably into the steps he lay upon. He shouts once, face contorting into pain as you urge your power to only injure him. 

_You are **not** a killer. _

“You will leave us alone, Wilson, or so help me I will come after you and your wife!” Your voice booms through his suite, and he cowers back just as your power dissipates from his writhing form. _“Do we have a deal?”_

He stays noiseless; the only sound you are able to hear from him is the pathetic way he leans forward to spat out the blood that fills his mouth from your torment. 

You want to make him  _beg_ , but you stay still, unbothered by his lack of agreement. His fear is radiating off of him, he is consumed by it. From the look on his face, you know that he has already admitted to defeat, and that he knows you do not lie. 

He is aware, as he should be.

Because someone who has everything to lose, are the most dangerous people on this Earth. 

-

-

-

He doesn’t mention your powers, or what you are capable of. In fact, he is rejoicing with you and telling you how proud he is that you took control over them. 

You both know the mess that has been caused. 

And you know the consequences. 

There isn’t anything to do but run and run far away. He reminds you of it, and how the FBI will most likely be tracking you down until their feet bleed and their minds fry. 

So, you pack everything and anything you can, but you know it’s not enough. You need him to follow you. 

_Run away with me_.

He doesn’t waste any time, and interlaces his fingers through your awaiting ones before pulling you into him and—

**_I love, I love you_. **

There are no words in your vocabulary that begin to decipher the amount of shock you are in. 

The words roam around your mind endlessly, on a loop. His eyes that had been full of a foreign yearning set your heart ablaze with something… indescribable. 

“Say… say that again.” 

You can see the gears turning in his head, and ever-so-slightly, his lips curl upwards into that drawn, lazy grin you hope to see every second. 

Stepping forward, he touches your cheek tenderly, and you lean into it as if it’s second nature to. “Say what? That I love you?” You nod eagerly, eyes gleaming with awe. His head dips down, agonizingly slow, and just as he brushes his lips over yours, he whispers them again:

“I love you.” 

And for now, this is _enough._


	40. Slow Burn | Natasha Romanoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight smut ahead!

     “ _Finally_ ,” you breathe out, grabbing the redhead by the collar of her shirt and dragging her lips down to collide with your own awaiting ones. Between kisses, you manage to get out, “What took you so long?” 

She hums into your mouth, and hikes your thighs up and around her waist, keeping you pressed against the wall behind you. “Waiting for the right time, I guess.” 

     “And me almost dying on a mission is the breaking point for you?” You chuckle, letting her take control as her lips migrate down your chin, down your neck; sucking and nipping and kissing. She’s rough yet completely - and impossibly - tender with you all at the same time. 

Her hands roam your form, carefully yanking on the articles of clothing that bare your body, sliding her hands up and underneath your shirt, cupping your breast, squeezing until the diminutive sinful action leaves you panting and entirely at her mercy. 

Natasha doesn’t like to talk about her weaknesses and you are one of them - possibly the  _only one_ , if she openly admits it. 

She grunts against the soft spot underneath your breast, and you gasp, “Shut up and let me make you feel good.” 

You do  _not_  argue with her. 


End file.
